13 Days After
by raineylova93
Summary: Tiga belas hari setelah virus ganas menyerang korea dan mengubah jutaan penduduknya menjadi mayat hidup pemangsa daging, beginilah kira-kira nasib mereka yang masih bertahan hidup. Krisyeol, Kaihun, Gongyoung/Jinchan, Vkook, Yunjae. GS for uke (except Jungkook)/ M for Violence/ Death Chara/ EXO/ B1A4/ BTS/ Don't like don't bash


**13 Days After**

 **Cast:** Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Jinyoung, Gongchan, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yunho, Jaejoong, Youngwoon (Kangin), Jungsoo (Leeteuk), dll

 **Rating:** T+ ( **Warning:** Mature content for Violence)

 **Genre :** Gore, sadism, kanibalism, hurt/comfort, angst, family, lil' bit romance, AU, OOC, death chara, genderswitch for all uke (kecuali Jungkook), dll

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia

* * *

 **#HAPPY READING##**

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 27/11/2013. 2 tahun 2 bulan 425 hari 10200 jam dan 612000 menit before the outbreak…**_

"Happy birthday, Chanyeol," kakak Chanyeol—Yura—menyambut Chanyeol di pintu depan dengan kue ulangtahun dan kado yang dibungkus kertas warna-warni.

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum menatapnya, meski dalam hati dia ingin cepat-cepat melenyapkan _bitch_ ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tersenyum setulus dulu jika dihadapkan dengan orang yang telah merebut kekasihnya? Pengkhianat. Perempuan tak tahu diri! Yura lebih tepat disebut begitu. Parahnya lagi, Yura tidak merasa bersalah atau berkeinginan untuk meminta maaf sedikitpun. Seakan merebut tunangan adikmu tepat sebelum hari pernikahannya adalah hal paling lumrah dan wajar dilakukan oleh seorang kakak. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah hari kesepuluh Chanyeol tidak lagi menganggap dia sebagai kakak. Di depan semua orang Chanyeol boleh tersenyum seolah-olah dia manusia paling tabah, lemah, dan naif sedunia, tapi diam-diam dia selalu menunggu datangnya hari ini.

"Terima kasih, eonni." gadis cantik itu menerima kue pemberian Yura dan menyuapkan potongan pertama ke mulutnya. Yura tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memeluk Chanyeol erat. Asal tahu saja, itu membuat Chanyeol jadi makin bersemangat untuk menghapus senyuman di wajah itu. _Selamanya_. Senyuman yang telah berhasil menjebak banyak pria bodoh di luar sana. Termasuk _mantan tunangan_ Chanyeol yang super tolol itu.

"Ini kado untukmu."

Chanyeol mengamati kado itu dan membolak-baliknya, "Apa isinya sih? Bukan bando telinga gajah lagi kan?" tebaknya menampakkan cengiran tengil.

Yura tersenyum sok rahasia, "Buka dan lihat sendiri."

 _Buka? Tidak secepat itu!_ "Uhm, oh iya, aku juga punya sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu lho."

Kedua mata cewek itu membulat senang, "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

"Mana, mana? Perlihatkan padaku." Yura antusias.

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar, "Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambilkan." jawabnya sambil berdoa semoga belum ada yang memindahkan pisau dapur itu dari laci meja.

Untung dia pakai jaket sweater berukuran besar. Lengan yang kepanjangan bisa jadi kamuflase sempurna untuk menyembunyikan pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Maaf ya, hari spesialmu hanya dirayakan berdua saja denganku," ujar Yura penuh penyesalan saat Chanyeol menampakkan batang hidungnya di ruang keluarga lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, eonni. Biarpun cuma berdua saja aku sudah sangat senang. Setidaknya aku masih bisa merayakan hari spesialku bersama kakak perempuanku yang paling hebat." balas Chanyeol sambil duduk disamping Yura, "Apalagi tengah malam begini kau bersusah payah bikin kejutan disaat orang-orang melupakan hari ulangtahunku. Kau benar-benar kakak yang _is the best_." Padahal dalam hati cuih!

Yura melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling Chanyeol dan mengurung tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukan erat. Sekarang Chanyeol diliputi perasaan bersalah. Dia menyayangi Yura dan berharap gadis itu tetap hidup menemani hari-harinya. Tapi dia juga sangat membenci Yura dan berharap kakak perempuannya mati secepat mungkin.

Di tengah-tengah pergulatan batin antara tetap melanjutkan niat awal atau mundur tanpa perlawanan balik, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mendengar kakaknya berbisik lembut mengucapkan dua kalimat yang terasa menggetarkan relung hati kecilnya.

"Saranghae, adikku…"

Chanyeol jadi tambah gelisah. Merasa dilemma berat.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Dia tidak boleh terpengaruh. Sadarlah, Chanyeol! Ini semua _bullshit_! Kakakmu itu _bullshit_!

 _Bullshit!_

"Oh benarkah? Diam-diam berselingkuh dengan tunangan adik kandungmu sendiri dan menggagalkan pesta pernikahannya, apa itu yang namanya sayang?!" tukas Chanyeol, emosinya meledak.

Yura kelihatan kaget bukan main mendengar kalimat pedas yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut adiknya, tapi sudah terlambat untuk menghindar. Sangat terlambat. Karena di detik berikutnya, rasa kaget Yura segera berganti dengan rasa sakit luar biasa ketika sebilah pisau menancap dalam di punggungnya. Sudah jelas siapa yang melakukan itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol melepaskan pisau di punggung Yura dan mendorong keras-keras wanita itu hingga jatuh terlentang di lantai. Dengan sigap Chanyeol duduk diatas perut Yura, menahannya agar tidak berusaha kabur.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat pisau berlumur darah itu tinggi-tinggi, ambil ancang-ancang untuk dihujamkan lagi.

"Ke…ke…kenapa?" Suara Yura terdengar lirih dan putus-putus, seperti orang tercekik. Matanya menatap nanar dua pasang mata dihadapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Bukan senyuman licik. Bukan senyuman miris penuh simpati. Melainkan senyuman riang yang sangat manis. Yura berani bersumpah baru kali ini dia merasa takut luar biasa melihat senyuman seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Sudah jelas kan? Karena aku membencimu…" ekspresi Chanyeol berubah kaku, "…eonni."

Yura menjerit kesakitan. Teriakannya memecah kesunyian malam ketika Chanyeol menghujamkan pisau itu tepat ke dada. Tidak puas hanya sekedar menusuk, Chanyeol menekan pisau lebih dalam lagi hingga darah kental bermuncratan keluar dari dalam sana. Merembes keluar dan menodai kaos singlet putih yang dikenakan Yura. Hampir seluruh permukaannya berubah menjadi warna merah.

Suara lengkingan bercampur isak tangis Yura bagai melodi gitar yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Chanyeol. Didorong hasrat dan perasaan menang yang begitu kuat, Chanyeol menggerakkan pisau itu membentuk sayatan lebar sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter kearah perut. Merobek kulit dan daging Yura. Darah semakin deras mengalir. Sebagian mengotori tangan Chanyeol, ada juga yang menempel di wajah dan sweater yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol mencabut pisau itu lalu menusukkannya lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Berkali-kali dia lakukan tindakan keji itu tanpa merasa berdosa, bahkan meski Yura hanya tinggal raga kosong tanpa nyawa. Darah berwarna merah pekat keluar dari mulut Yura. Matanya melotot lebar kearah Chanyeol. Ekspresi kematian yang sungguh indah. Tatapan Yura seakan menyiratkan kalau Chanyeol adalah makhluk buas yang sangat menakutkan dan patut dimusnahkan.

Setelah puas mengoyak dan menusuk jasad tak bernyawa itu, Chanyeol melempar pisau dapur tepat disamping kepala Yura lalu bangkit berdiri dengan separuh tubuh bagian atas yang _bermandikan_ darah sang kakak. Dada Chanyeol naik turun, tampak ngos-ngosan berat akibat terlalu bernafsu tadi. Lautan darah menggenangi lantai tempat Chanyeol berpijak. Bau anyir darah menguar kemana-mana. Terasa begitu memuakkan dan menjijikkan sekaligus.

 _Selamat tinggal, eonniku sayang. Sekarang aku harus membereskan semua kekacauan ini sebelum…_

"Kami pula—kyaaaaa! Yuraa!"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kearah pintu utama. Tepat di depan sana, berdiri Papa dan Mama Chanyeol, tengah menatap shock pemandangan mengerikan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Yah, setidaknya Chanyeol bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Dibalik jeruji besi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two years later…**

 **DAY 001**

 **Kenaikan tajam jumlah korban yang diterima oleh pihak rumah sakit di kota-kota di sekitar Seoul. Ratusan kasus dengan gejala yang sama muncul.**

 _ **Ulsan, 01/06/2015**_

 _ **20.00 PM - Jongin's side: No kidding**_

" _Selamat pagi pemirsa!"_

" _Kami menyambut Anda Selasa pagi ini di saluran berita kami, hari ini dengan Lee Seokjin dan Ahn Jihyu."_

Jongin menyesap minuman yang dituang oleh Mingyuk ke gelasnya. Mereka duduk di Bar, tempat nongkrong favorit untuk melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja. Mingyuk adalah orang yang paling mengerti dia. Usia mereka terpaut jauh, Mingyuk dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Jongin. Setelah berhari-hari mengalami stres yang konstan dari rutinitas yang berat, kalian pasti membutuhkan seseorang teman dekat untuk diajak ngobrol, kan? Itulah satu-satunya cara baik agar tidak menjadi gila.

"Kira-kira jenis omong kosong apa yang akan mereka katakan hari ini." Mingyuk mengangkat gelas ke depan mulut, jakun besar di lehernya bergerak naik turun saat cairan dingin itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Jongin angkat bahu sekilas, lalu mengamati arloji di tangannya. "Entah. Mungkin pemerintah akhirnya mengeluarkan hukuman mati bagi para perampok."

" _Nah Jihyu-ssi, apa kabar yang kita miliki untuk pagi hari ini?"_ Seokjin memandang rekannya dengan senyum formal.

" _Well, kabar pagi hari ini datang dari rumah sakit dan klinik di beberapa kota, dilaporkan telah terjadi peningkatan tajam dalam penerimaan pasien dengan keluhan yang sama. Sebuah gelombang flu baru tampaknya mencuci seluruh negeri."_ Jihyu menoleh untuk menunggu respon dari rekannya.

" _Oh, itu buruk sekali,"_ Seokjin melempar tatapan prihatin ke kamera, _"Flu memang bukan jenis penyakit yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Sebaiknya cepat bertindak dengan memberi suntikan flu ke anak-anak Anda selagi bisa."_

 _"Berita selanjutnya datang dari aparat keamanan di Seoul yang akhirnya membuat kemajuan dalam menindak-tangani kasus kejahatan yang menghantui kota. Seorang penyelundup cincin berlian imitasi berhasil ditemukan dan ditangkap. Wajah para penjahat—"_ Jihyu melirik cemas ke rekannya yang tidak bisa berhenti batuk. _"Semuanya baik-baik saja?"_

" _Ya, maaf…"_ Seokjin terbatuk-batuk lagi. _"Sepertinya saya kurang enak badan hari ini."_ Sambil menahan keinginan untuk batuk, Seokjin bangkit meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berjalan dari layar.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Jihyu memperhatikan Seokjin yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan, setelah pria itu menghilang dari balik pintu diiringi belasan pasang mata para kru yang kasak-kusuk kebingungan. Setelah jeda panjang yang canggung, Jihyu kembali menatap jutaan pemirsa dibalik layar dalam senyum profesional. _"Kembali ke berita…"_

Jongin mendengus apatis. "Matikan saja, hyung. Gelombang flu katanya? Mungkin cuma omong kosong untuk menaikkan rating," tukasnya, kemudian menenggak minuman sampai habis.

Mingyuk mematikan Tv seenak udelnya. Maklumlah. Bagi mereka pub ini sudah seperti rumah kedua. Jadi bebas mengganti channel tanpa harus dipelototi oleh si pemilik. Bagaimana mau dipelototi kalau pemiliknya masih ada hubungan kerabat dengan Mingyuk?

"Pembawa berita tadi kelihatanya serius. Flu selama musim panas itu memang bukan hal yang wajar." Mingyuk menuang cairan bening dari botol minuman lain ke gelasnya.

"Aku cukup salut padamu, hyung. Kau kebal terhadap penyakit. Ingat perang di Vietnam? Kau pernah ada disana kan?" Jongin meletakkan gelas ke meja.

Mingyuk tersenyum, ada kerut-kerut penuaan di sekitar matanya yang selalu tampak saat pria itu menampilkan seulas senyum. Tetap tampan, untuk ukuran pria menjelang kepala lima. "Kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin masa mudaku kembali tanpa kengerian." Dia memutar-mutar botol di tangannya.

"Maaf." Jongin bersiap-siap pergi. "Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama, hari ini wedding anniversary-ku." Pria tan itu meraih jaket dan kopernya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kami rencananya kencan romantis di ranjang." Jongin mengedipkan mata.

Mingyuk menatap temannya dengan senyum jahil. "Ulang tahun perkawinanmu? Malam ini?" Dia terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar suami yang berbakti. Yah, selamat bersenang-senang."

Jongin meninggalkan bar. Di luar ia perlahan-lahan melangkah kearah halte bus. Dalam perjalanan kesana, dia melihat beberapa pejalan kaki tampak sangat pucat, hampir benar-benar putih. Ada masker tergantung di mulut mereka. Sepertinya berita tadi tidak bercanda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY 002**

 **Jaringan berita nasional melaporkan penyakit menular yang dicurigai menjadi penyebab kekacauan di beberapa tempat**

 _ **South Korea, 02/06/2015**_

" _Selamat pagi, kami melaporkan langsung dari Busan. Ramalan cuaca hari ini berawan dan dikabarkan akan turun hujan lebat untuk Busan dan sekitarnya…"_

" _Berita pertama datang dari pemerintah yang menghimbau kepada seluruh lapisan masyrakat untuk sementara waktu menjauhi binatang peliharaan anda yang sakit…"_

" _Pemerintah telah memastikan merebaknya lyssavirus di beberapa kota besar. Meningkatnya jumlah kematian orang hingga mencapai 185 orang di provinsi Gyeonggi bulan Agustus tahun lalu, membuat pemerintah setempat melakukan tindakan antisipasi dengan membunuh dua ratus anjing liar yang telah terinfeksi…"_

" _WHO telah melacak wabah rabies dan wabah ini telah tersebar hampir ke seluruh dunia. Dimulai dari Kongo, lalu Taiwan dan kini sudah dilaporkan di lebih dari dua belas Negara…"_

" _Pemerintah Taiwan membantah jika pihaknya kurang sigap dalam mencegah penyebaran…"_

" _Sebuah virus yang menewaskan dua remaja di Kongo pada akhir tahun 2014 tergolong jenis baru. Anehnya, virus ini memiliki bentuk seperti Rabies, tetapi berperilaku layaknya Ebola. Virus baru ini dapat menyebabkan pendarahan dan kematian cepat yang mengerikan. Kini, para ilmuwan mencari sumber virus tersebut, yang rupanya dapat ditularkan oleh anjing atau kelelawar…"_

" _Untuk itu, para ilmuwan mulai memeriksa apakah kelelawar dan anjing-anjing sakit ini benar-benar dapat menularkannya melalui kontak udara. Meski begitu, ini mungkin adalah puncak dari gunung es. Mereka percaya ada banyak jenis virus baru yang belum ditemukan…"_

"… _namun pada tahun bulan September 2015, kasus rabies di Gyeryong kembali mencuat dimana salah satu penyebabnya adalah kerusakan vaksin sebesar 29 persen yang disalurkan kepada masyarakat karena Gyeryong tidak memiliki penyimpanan yang baik…"_

" _Saat disalurkan kepada masyarakat, vaksin yang ada disimpan oleh petugas kesehatan hewan di lapangan, khususnya di daerah pedalaman, tidak mendapatkan perlakukan yang baik…"_

" _Jumlah kasus kematian terus bertambah dan meluas ke beberapa kota besar…"_

" _Jalan masuk bagi virus ke dalam tubuh adalah melalui luka. Awalnya, virus berdiam di sekitar area bekas gigitan atau luka."_

"… _setelah virus masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia melalui gigitan hewan, selama sekitar dua minggu virus akan tetap tinggal di tempat masuk atau didekat tempat gigitan. Selanjutnya virus akan bergerak mencapai ujung-ujung serabut saraf posterior, lalu menyebar luas ke semua bagian neuron…"_

" _Virus ini diyakini punya potensi menyerang sistem saraf tepi secara langsung, bahkan dapat memperbanyak diri di jaringan otot sekitar area luka. Selanjutnya virus ini dapat dengan cepat menjalar melalui darah ke otak. Makin dekat lokasi luka ke otak, umumnya makin tinggi potensi keparahannya. Di area gigitan dapat terjadi kerusakan jaringan kulit, otot, pembuluh darah, dan saraf…"_

" _Keadaan akan semakin memburuk jika virus itu berubah, mengganas lalu bermutasi di dalam tubuh manusia…"_

" _The number of confirmed deaths has passed two hundred. The governor has called a state…"_

" _Emergency!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ulsan, 02/06/2015**_

 _ **22.00 PM - KaiHunTae's side: Family first**_

Jongin melangkah keluar dari gedung, benar-benar lelah bukan main. Lembur sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, terutama ketika kalian tak bisa mengambil jatah istirahat dua kali.

Saat ia berjalan menuju pintu utama, seorang petugas kebersihan mulai mengepel lantai. Yah, Jongin merasa beruntung sekarang. Dia tidak perlu melakukan itu juga.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, dia sempat mampir ke Bar untuk menemui Mingyuk.

"Oh, kau terlambat. Dua jam tepatnya." tugas Mingyuk. Pria itu sedang membersihkan gelas dibalik counter waktu Jongin masuk.

"Harus melakukan lembur hari ini, terlalu banyak karyawan yang sakit." Jongin duduk di meja terdekat.

"Ha, kubilang juga apa. Gelombang flu ini akan menghantui kita selama beberapa hari kedepan. Bisa jadi setahun." Mingyuk meraih sebotol wiski. "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin melayanimu, kawan. Tapi bar harus cepat tutup untuk hari ini. Polisi mengatakan ini untuk menghindari meluasnya kejahatan para pemabuk di jalan. Tapi karena kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik, aku akan memberikan ini secara gratis."

"Wow! Thanks bro." Jongin mengambil botol dari Mingyuk. "Jadi, besok pagi, sama seperti biasa?"

Mingyuk menyambar kunci dari lemari. "Kita lihat saja, mungkin kau akan jatuh sakit juga." Mingyuk tertawa diatas wajah murung Jongin. Yang benar saja, mendoakan orang lain sakit? Lelucon macam apa itu?

"Semoga tidak." jawabnya kecut.

Jongin berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari bar mengikuti Mingyuk. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke pintu subway, dia melihat seorang pria terhuyung-huyung di trotoar seberang sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mungkin mabuk parah." tukas Jongin menyimpulkan sendiri. Selama beberapa saat, Jongin tetap berdiri diam disana, menonton orang itu memuntahkan cairan menjijikkan di bahu jalan. "Pasti mabuk parah," ulangnya dengan mimik yakin, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Mingyuk mengeluarkan tongkat bisbol dari dalam tas besarnya. "Lihat ini. Koleksi kebanggaanku." ungkapnya pamer.

Jongin mengangguk. "Bagus."

"Ya." Dia mengayunkan tongkat itu kesana-kemari. Jongin sampai beringsut mundur sedikit agar tidak kena pentung. "Terbaik dari yang terbaik. Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya di jaman sekarang. Tidak-akan-bisa." Mingyuk mengetuk-ngetuk bagian atasnya. "Keras. Berkualitas. Sekali ayun, kemenangan ada di tanganmu."

"Nah, yang jadi pertanyaanku," kata Jongin mengamati tongkat itu dengan kagum. "Untuk apa hyung bawa-bawa tongkat bisbol?"

Mingyuk berhenti berjalan, ditatapnya Jongin penuh arti. "Untuk apa? Dengar ya, di jaman sekarang ini, sangat penting bagi kita untuk selalu waspada. Nasihat dariku, berjaga-jagalah sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Jongin terkekeh sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke, oke. Baiklah, terima kasih atas nasihat Anda, tuan." Meski dalam hati dia agak heran, baru kali ini sobat tuanya itu tampak lebih waspada dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia bahkan menutup bar keluarga lebih cepat.

Ketika memandang ke seberang jalan, tepat di dalam area taman, mereka melihat pemandangan yang tak lazim. Wanita itu terlihat sangat ketakutan ditatap aneh oleh seorang pria dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

"Aku tidak suka orang itu."

"Aku juga, mari kita ajukan beberapa pertanyaan." Mingyuk mengoper tongkat bisbol dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan, lalu menyebrangi ruas jalan lebih dulu untuk menghadapi si pria aneh.

Wanita itu mulai bergerak mundur perlahan-lahan. "Menjauh dariku, orang mesum! Aku punya semprotan merica dan aku tidak takut untuk menggunakannya!" Dia menarik keluar sekaleng semprotan merica dan mengarahkannya pada wajah pria itu.

Pria itu tetap bergeming, hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan ganjil yang mengerikan, lengan dan jari-jarinya sesekali berkedut seperti penderita stroke. Saat Jongin dan Mingyuk tiba, pria itu menerjang si wanita dan menggigit lehernya sampai robek. Mengunyah potongan dagingnya dengan lahap. Mulut dan giginya berlumuran darah si wanita. Para saksi mata mulai berlari ketakutan, kebanyakan menjerit histeris. Jongin dan Mingyuk mencoba untuk melepaskan pria itu dari tubuh korban tapi keduanya seperti magnet yang saling menempel erat.

"Siapa saja! Bantu kami jauhkan orang ini!" teriak Mingyuk sambil terus memukuli punggung pria itu.

Beberapa orang merogoh tas untuk mengeluarkan ponsel, mungkin berniat untuk mengabadikan momen tragis itu dalam video, hanya salah satu dari saksi mata yang benar-benar memanggil 911. Dua polisi yang kebetulan sedang berjaga di daerah situ melompat turun dari mobil patroli mereka, dan berhasil mencapai TKP setelah sebelumnya menerobos kerumunan orang yang berteriak dan berlari tunggang-langgang.

Jongin masih berusaha memisahkan si pria brutal yang sedang asik mengunyah gumpalan daging dengan meraih salah satu lengannya, tapi pria itu malah berniat mencakar dia.

"Angkat tangan!" kata salah seorang petugas.

"Tembak saja keparat ini!" seru Mingyuk tak sabar, dia menggiring tubuh pria kanibal dan mendorongnya menjauh dengan ujung tongkat bisbol. Sekarang semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa rupa psikopat yang telah makan daging manusia itu.

Para petugas menodongkan senjata ke pria itu, tapi terlalu bimbang untuk memutuskan apakah mereka harus menembak atau ikutan kabur.

Mingyuk mulai mengalami kesulitan menjaga orang itu agar tetap berada di ujung tongkat. Tangan si kanibal gila menggapai-gapai, berusaha mencakar wajahnya. Leleran darah pekat berjatuhan dari sela-sela giginya saat dia menggeram.

"Tembak. Dia. Sekarang!" teriak Mingyuk yang telah kehilangan keseimbangan.

Salah satu petugas menembak dua kali ke punggung si pria, tapi orang itu hanya berbalik marah dan terhuyung-huyung bergerak ke arah mereka. Mereka berdua terus menembaki dada dan perutnya, tapi pria mengerikan itu tidak berhenti bergerak.

"Apa-apaan?!" kata salah seorang petugas bingung bercampur gemetar. Ditambah lagi mereka telah kehabisan peluru.

Tepat saat pria psiko itu hendak menerjang salah seorang petugas, Mingyuk buru-buru datang dan menghantamkan tongkat ke belakang leher si pria. Begitu pelaku terjerembap ke tanah, salah satu petugas dengan cepat bergerak dan memasang borgol. Tapi pria itu bangkit kembali dan mencoba untuk menggigitnya. Petugas lain melepaskan tembakan, menembus kepala, hingga akhirnya berhasil membungkam si pria gila.

"Bu! Bangun!" Jongin mengguncang-guncang pundak si wanita, mencoba untuk menyadarkannya kembali. Berharap masih bisa diselamatkan. Namun tidak ada peralatan medis disekitar sini untuk memperbaiki luka gigitan besar di lehernya.

"Pak, biar kami yang mengambil alih setelah ini." Salah satu petugas mengusir dua orang itu dari TKP.

Mingyuk dan Jongin segera melangkah pergi untuk menyerahkan semua urusan ke aparat keamanan.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Jongin menoleh ke wanita itu, masih penasaran. "Pelaku menggigit lehernya sampai pendarahan hebat, itu bukan kasus pembunuhan biasa!"

"Sepertinya sekte kanibal sudah menyebar ke daratan Asia, setidaknya dia sudah mati sekarang." Mingyuk menunduk dan melihat jejak-jejak darah dari mulut si pria kanibal berceceran di tanah berumput.

Mereka kembali ke bar, beberapa orang yang menonton aksi heroik tadi mengikuti keduanya dari belakang, lebih aman mengawasi keadaan dari sini daripada disana.

"Kalian semua lihat itu kan? Dia memakan leher perempuan itu!" pekik seorang bapak, panik. "Apakah ada semacam sekte baru bermunculan di sekitar sini?" dia mengintip TKP dari kaca jendela yang memiliki view langsung ke taman.

Kelompok orang terus berbicara menanggapi bapak itu, sementara Mingyuk dan Jongin pergi terlibat dalam diskusi sendiri.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya Jongin.

"Entah orang itu adalah seorang psikopat atau kanibal ... shit, mungkin keduanya!" Mingyuk menoleh ke senapan laras panjang yang terpajang di dinding. "Senjata itu, turun-temurun di keluargaku, kuharap aku tidak harus menggunakannya."

Jongin memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper seorang wanita cantik sedang tersenyum merekah ke kamera. Dia menatap wanita itu selama beberapa saat, lalu menghela napas. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang menggunakannya. Kau punya tempat peminjaman mobil di kota ini? Bisa antar aku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **23.20 PM**_

Sehun terbangun oleh suara ponsel yang bergetar, tangannya menggapai-gapai ke meja seberang. Nyaris saja menjatuhkan kap lampu, dia membuka mata, ternyata ponselnya berada di atas lemari baju dalam. Goddamit! Dia malas sekali bangun. Jam berapa sekarang? Sehun melirik ke samping, belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jongin. Berarti suaminya itu belum pulang.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur yang nyaman, mengenakan selop bulu yang tersedia di dekat kakinya. Lalu berjalan sempoyongan menuju lemari. Ada sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongin. Sehun menscroll-down pesan-pesan yang masuk. Sebagian besar dari Jongin.

 _From: Jongin_

 _Honey, kau belum tidur kan?_

 _From: Jongin_

 _Honey, bersiap-siaplah. Kemasi barang-barang. Aku dan Mingyuk dalam perjalanan._

 _From: Jongin_

 _Where the hell are you?! Tolong jangan buat aku cemas!_

 _From: Jongin_

 _Angkat telponnya, please sayang._

 _From: Jongin_

 _Kalau kau lihat orang asing datang sebelum aku, JANGAN PERNAH BUKAKAN DIA PINTU._

Jongin kenapa sih? Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti.

DAARRRR!

Suara ledakan keras membuat jantungnya berpacu. Sehun terperanjat sambil menoleh cepat kearah jendela. Di kejauhan sana muncul kepulan asap merah menggantung tinggi di udara. Itu daerah yang tadi disiarkan lewat berita. Semenit berikutnya, ledakan dan kobaran api lain muncul secara beruntun.

Sehun merapatkan cardigan di tubuhnya. Udara dingin terasa menampar wajah kala dia membuka jendela untuk melihat cahaya berkobar di kejauhan.

Dia mendadak cemas, teringat Jongin yang tak kunjung pulang. Semoga pria itu baik-baik saja.

Sehun beranjak ke lemari, menarik koper dan tas besar, memasukkan beberapa baju dan barang-barang berharga. Semuanya dia jejalkan jadi satu. Saat hendak menuruni tangga, dia dikagetkan dengan suara gedoran keras di pintu belakang. Awalnya sayup-sayup, namun lama-kelamaan makin jelas dan terdengar semakin brutal. Dibarengi suara geraman rendah yang menakutkan. Suara geraman seseorang.

"Harrrggh! Hrrghh!"

 _Siapa sih itu?_

Bulu kuduk Sehun merinding.

Antara takut dan penasaran, dia mendekati sumber suara. Pintu belakang tampak adem ayem. Tak ada lagi suara gedoran. Ragu-ragu Sehun mengintip dari kaca jendela, dia sibak gorden putih yang menutupi jendela. Halaman belakang kosong melompong. Tidak ada orang kok. Terus yang tadi siapa?

"Harrgrr!" Seorang pria muncul di kaca. Sehun memekik kaget sambil terloncat mundur. Kedua tinjunya terkepal dan dia kembali menggedor dengan gerakan cepat. Sangat cepat. Liar dan brutal. Dia kelihatan sangat marah pada Sehun. Kenapa? Itu tetangga sebelah. Mereka saling mengenal baik. Kenapa dia bereaksi begitu? Kenapa kulitnya kelihatan sangat pucat?

Pria itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dipukulnya kaca jendela kuat-kuat. Ketakutan, Sehun melangkah mundur sambil meraih gagang sapu. Bukan senjata yang ampuh untuk mengusir orang gila, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak pegang apa-apa sama sekali.

"Kangnam… menjauhlah dari jendela!"

Pria itu tak bergeming.

"Tolong jangan ganggu kami!"

Pria itu menatap balik dengan mata merahnya.

"Aku…" Sehun menelan ludah, dia terus ambil satu langkah mundur. "Aku akan panggil polisi kalau kau tidak menjauh dari halamanku!"

Dak, dok, dak, dok, dak! Kaca jendela bersiap-siap retak.

"Aku akan panggil polisi…" Suaranya melemah dan gemetar, cengkramannya di gagang sapu makin kencang. Sadar tindakannya sia-sia dan kemungkinan pria gila itu akan menerobos masuk, Sehun berlari menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kamar Taeoh.

"Honey, sweetheart, ayo bangun." Sehun mengguncang-guncang tubuh putranya. "Cepat bangun!"

Anak itu menggeliat di kasur, mengusap kedua mata sayunya. Menangkap ekspresi panik sang ibunda. "Ma, ini jam berapa?"

"Sayang, dengar." Sehun memegang kedua bahu Taeoh, ditatapnya mata bocah itu lurus-lurus, megap-megap dicekam rasa takut. "Di bawah sana ada seseorang…" dia menelan. "Orang itu memaksa masuk. Kita harus berkemas secepatnya."

Rasa takut itu menular ke Taeoh. Bibir dan matanya berkerut, menandakan dia akan mewek sebentar lagi. "Siapa, Ma? Orang siapa?"

Sehun menggeleng. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. "Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kita harus pergi."

Dua orang itu terkesiap mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari arah dapur. Pria gila tadi berhasil menerobos!

"Ayo, ayo pergi!" Sehun menggandeng Taeoh, saat hendak menuju ke pintu, dia mematung di tempat mendengar suara langkah kaki disertai erangan marah sedang menuju ke tangga. Mereka tak bisa keluar sekarang. Terlalu berbahaya.

"Sembunyi." Sehun menurunkan Taeoh dari gendongan. "Sembunyi di lemari itu." desisnya menunjuk ke celah gelap dari pintu lemari. "Ayo sana!" perintahnya mendorong-dorong pelan pundak Taeoh.

"Umma sendiri bagaimana? Umma sembunyi juga." Taeoh menarik-narik tangan Sehun. Kalau tadi dia menangis sesenggukan, sekarang benar-benar banjir air mata. "Aku tidak mau umma disakiti orang gila, ayo umma sembunyi denganku." pintanya mencicit kecil.

"Sayang." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Taeoh. "Aku harus disini, aku harus memastikan orang itu tidak melukai putra kesayanganku."

"Tapi Ma—"

Sehun menggiring Taeoh ke dalam lemari, menutup pintunya tanpa memperdulikan isak tangis anak itu.

"Umma jangan kesana." ratapnya.

Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya menyuruh Taeoh tutup mulut, lalu menggumamkan " _I love you_ " sambil menahan hasrat untuk menangis. Dia harus cepat bergerak. Sehun membongkar laci di sekelilingnya, mencari benda-benda tajam, apa saja, yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan balik. Yang betul-betul ampuh untuk melindungi diri.

DUAKK! Pintu terbanting membuka. Sehun berteriak dan terdorong mundur ke sisi tembok, sapu di tangannya terlepas dari genggaman, dia berusaha melepaskan diri namun pria itu berhasil memenjarakannya dalam kurungan tangan. Dengan segenap tenaga Sehun menahan pergerakan wajah orang itu. Dia mengincar leher!

"Tolongg.." yang keluar hanya suara serak menyerupai bisikan. Sehun melirik, matanya berlari ke segala sudut. Apa, apa, apa, apa yang bisa dia gunakan? Lampu meja? Tidak. Kotak pensil? Tidak. Pensil dengan ujung runcing? Ya! Pensil! Raih pensil itu! Cepat!

Satu tangan Sehun merambat di meja, menjangkau pensil milik Taeoh. Ayo… ayo…

"MATI KAU!" Sehun menancapkan pensil itu kuat-kuat ke tenggorokan Kangnam. Pria itu terhuyung mundur, mengeluarkan suara rintihan aneh yang lebih menyerupai lolongan binatang sekarat. Darah segar mengucur, membasahi area leher dan kerah kemejanya.

Tak ingin tinggal diam, Sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melirik benda potensial lain. Lampu meja belajar yang terbuat dari kaca. Dia sambar benda itu lalu dihantamkan sekuat-kuatnya ke kepala makhluk psikopat gila. Dia tersungkur di lantai, tapi tangannya berhasil menangkap pergelangan kaki Sehun hingga wanita itu jatuh terjengkang.

Mengerikan sekali. Kenapa pria itu tidak mati? Darah terus mengucur dari lehernya. Bukankah dia harusnya mati kehabisan darah? Ini kenapa masih bisa…

Tidak ada waktu untuk merenung apalagi mempertanyakan fenomena aneh di depannya. Sehun kembali bergerak, dia menendang-nendang, meronta-ronta, mengambil gagang sapu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan mulai memukuli kepala orang itu. "Sialan! Mati kau! Jangan ganggu anakku! Pergi sana! Rasakan ini!"

"Sehun!" Jongin menghambur masuk, mengangkat senapan ke depan wajahnya dan menembaki si psikopat gila sampai mati.

Sehun sampai tak sanggup bicara saking shocknya. Tadi dia berusaha dibunuh orang, sekarang suaminya tiba-tiba muncul dan membunuh orang. Apa yang terjadi sih? Mengapa semua orang menggila?

"Sayang." Jongin mendekap istrinya posesif, melepaskan pelukan dan mengamati wanita itu lebih seksama. "Ada yang luka? Di bagian mana?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukan darahku." Matanya melotot ngeri kearah mayat Kangnam yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Napasnya memburu. "Mengapa dia begitu? Apa dia sakit? Aku lihat dia tadi pagi." suara Sehun bergetar. "Dia masih normal-normal saja…"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Mana Taeoh?" tanya Jongin terdengar menuntut. "Dimana dia?"

"Di lemari." tunjuk Sehun.

Taeoh membuka pintu lemari, mengintip dari celahnya sedikit, begitu melihat Jongin dia langsung keluar dari persembunyian. "Appa!"

"Kemari, Nak. Kita harus pergi secepatnya." Jongin menarik putra semata wayangnya dalam pelukan hangat, kemudian bangkit berdiri sambil menggendongnya. Melangkahi mayat si psikopat. Dia tutupi mata Taeoh pakai telapak tangannya sebelum anak itu sempat menyaksikan pemandangan sadis di lantai. "Jangan lihat."

Buru-buru menuruni tangga, Sehun mengekor di belakang, menyamai langkah panjang Jongin sambil menggamit lengannya.

"Tapi kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Taeoh, matanya yang berkaca-kaca berkedip bingung. "Bagaimana dengan teman-teman Taeoh di sekolah? Bagaimana dengan ibu guru Taeoh? Apa mereka ikut pergi juga?"

"Mereka tak akan ikut kita." jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Kenapa?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Hoi," Mingyuk menyambut di teras depan. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," Sehun balas tersenyum, menampilkan ekspresi "I'm fine" meski sebenarnya gentar setengah mati. "Belum pernah merasa sebaik ini."

Jongin menutup pintu saat Sehun dan Taeoh sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil. Dia berbicara lewat kaca jendela yang terbuka lebar. "Aku mau masuk sebentar dan ambil beberapa barang. Kalian tunggu disini. Hyung," dia menatap pria di depannya bersungguh-sungguh. "Awasi mereka."

"Oke."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun begitu Jongin agak jauh.

Mingyuk membuka pintu mobil lalu duduk dibelakang setir, menghidupkan mesinnya. "Orang-orang di kota, mereka berperilaku aneh, dimana-mana tersiar kabar ada virus tak dikenali menyebar. Parasit atau semacamnya. Entahlah. Penduduk setempat banyak yang jatuh sakit karena terjangkit flu mematikan ini, jumlahnya melebihi dua ratus orang. Awalnya kukira cuma flu biasa. Tapi kemudian kami bertemu seorang pria, menyerang dan menggigit wanita malang yang kami lihat di taman."

 _Persis seperti Kangnam_ , pikir Sehun. Dia memangku Taeoh sambil memeluknya. Anak itu juga kelihatannya masih trauma, terbukti dia lebih banyak diam membisu.

"Kemana tujuan kita?"

"Daerah-daerah di selatan mungkin." ucapnya putus asa. Mingyuk menyalakan radio, menekan-nekan tombol untuk mencari siaran. "Lebih baik dengar kabar dari pemerintah atau aparat keamanan. Barangkali mereka menyiarkan sesuatu." Ketika hal yang diharapkan tidak terjadi, Mingyuk menggebrak dashboard dengan geram. "Dammit! Tidak ada siaran, tidak ada jaringan, tidak ada tontonan, wonderful!"

Jongin keluar dari rumah, agak kelimpungan membawa tas-tas dan banyak barang. Mingyuk turun lagi, membantu sahabatnya memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi mobil, setelah semua urusan selesai, dua pria beda usia itu bergegas naik ke mobil. Tanpa menghiraukan suara jeritan minta tolong yang menggema di telinga mereka.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sehun kembali dilingkupi was-was.

"Abaikan."

"Mereka butuh bantuan."

Jongin menggeleng. "Kita juga butuh bantuan." tolaknya.

Mobil melaju meninggalkan halaman depan, bannya sedikit berdecit saat menginjak aspal jalanan. Selama sesaat, tak ada seorangpun yang bersuara. Masing-masing berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri. Hingga mobil melewati sebuah peternakan yang terbakar, Mingyuk tiba-tiba berdecak miris melihat cahaya oranye kemerahan dan kepulan asap hitam menyelubungi rumah itu. "Itu milik temanku. Zhoumi, kau ingat? Yang tempo hari datang ke bar membawa kardus susu perah." ucapnya dengan nada bersimpati. "Bedebah yang malang. Kuharap dia selamat."

"Zhoumi pria yang tangguh." balas Jongin. "Aku yakin dia berhasil bertahan."

Iring-iringan mobil hitam berplat merah lewat, beberapa mobil dan motor polisi dilengkapi sirine mengekor di belakang mobil-mobil tadi. Tak jauh dari situ, mereka melihat satu keluarga terlunta-lunta di pinggir jalan, mereka membawa dua anak kecil. Pria bertopi yang sepertinya kepala keluarga mendekat ke bahu jalan lalu melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Heiii! Berhenti! Kami butuh tumpangan!"

"Berhenti! Tolong kami!"

Sehun menatap perempuan yang sedang menggendong bayi. Wanita berwajah sayu itu kira-kira sebaya dia. Kasihan sekali. Nasib mereka lebih naas karena tidak punya kendaraan. Naluri keibuan Sehun seketika mencuat. "Stop, stop. Kita harus berhenti!"

Mingyuk melirik Jongin yang diam saja.

"Dammit, Jong! Mereka punya anak!" desak Sehun emosi.

"Kita juga punya anak!" sahut Jongin balas membentak, rahangnya mengeras dan tekadnya bulat. Keluarga sendiri adalah prioritas utama. "Ditambah lagi kita tak bisa menjamin apa diantara mereka ada yang sakit atau tidak. Jalan terus, hyung."

Dengan sekali tarikan napas berat, Mingyuk melaju cepat meninggalkan keluarga tadi. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega. Mau berbelas kasihan tapi terlalu khawatir untuk berbagi mobil dengan sekumpulan keluarga yang tidak dia kenali.

"Tempat duduknya masih banyak yang kosong," desis Sehun antara dongkol, menyesal, digerogoti perasaan bersalah dan tertekan menghadapi sisi egois Jongin. "Kita harusnya menepi tadi."

Kedua pria di depannya tak ada yang merespon. Menyumbat telinga mereka rapat-rapat, berlagak tuli.

Sehun melihat mobil ambulans melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan. Lewat tepat disamping mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Yah, setidaknya ada ambulans. Semoga pengemudi ambulans itu bersedia mengangkut penumpang lain. Semoga keluarga tadi baik-baik saja.

Laju mobil melambat, Mingyuk memukul setir sambil mendesah frustasi begitu dihadapkan pada barisan mobil yang memenuhi ruas jalan ke Incheon. " _Motherfuck!_ Semua manusia di kota ini beserta ibu sialan mereka punya pemikiran yang sama!" umpatnya kesal.

"Cari jalan lain." Jongin ikut tolah-toleh frustasi. "Nah, lewat jalan itu." telunjuknya menuding ke pembelokan di sisi kiri.

" _Man,_ itu satu jalur. Dari arah sini tidak boleh—"

"Masa bodoh!" dengusnya tak perduli. "Jangan ikut-ikut jadi tolol. Memangnya kau mau antri menunggu dan terjebak diantara mobil-mobil keparat ini?" Berhubung Jongin sedang panik tingkat dewa, persetan tata krama.

Mingyuk tak punya pilihan lain, dia putar setir dan berbelok ke jalan yang ditunjuk Jongin.

"Apa itu?" Sehun tercekat, melotot ke luar jendela saat matanya menangkap dua pasien rumah sakit berlari mendekat, menjerit liar dan menerjang salah seorang yang berdiri di luar mobil. Pria itu berteriak histeris karena dicakari, sementara satu pasien lagi menerobos masuk ke dalam mobil, memburu nyawa perempuan yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Lengkingan bernada tinggi memancing kepanikan orang-orang yang mobilnya berbaris tak jauh dari lokasi pembantaian.

"God…" Jongin tarik napas lega, bolak-balik mengucapkan kalimat puji syukur. "Untung kita tidak ikut antri disana."

"Ma, aku tidak mau seperti mereka." Taeoh mencicit lirih pada Sehun, tangisnya kembali pecah. "Taeoh tidak mau ditangkap orang-orang gila. Taeoh takut…"

"Taeoh tenang saja, sayang." Sehun mempererat rangkulannya di tubuh mungil anak kesayangannya. Mengelus dan mengecup keningnya penuh kasih sayang. "Taeoh tidak akan ditangkap oleh mereka. Umma janji Taeoh akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin yang duduk di jok depan hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan percakapan di belakang. Mati-matian berdoa semoga dia bisa secepatnya menemukan tempat perlindungan yang aman untuk ditinggali. Untuk keluarganya. Sumpah mati kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya itu dan dia tak sempat berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi mereka, Jongin _bersumpah_ tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita baik-baik saja. Aku janji. Kita akan baik-baik saja." ucap Jongin.

"Apa kita sakit?" tanya Taeoh pelan.

"Tidak." Jongin menggeleng lalu tersenyum simpul, "Kita tidak sakit. Kita baik-baik saja." ulangnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Appamu benar." Sehun membelai puncak kepala Taeoh. "Kita semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi… siapa sih yang mereka bohongi? Bahkan anak sekecil Taeoh sudah mengerti kalau keadaan sedang _tidak_ baik-baik saja.

"Tidurlah, sayang." Sehun menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung anak di pangkuannya. "Kau masih mengantuk kan? Lanjutkan lagi tidurnya ya."

Taeoh tidak mau tidur. Mana bisa dia tidur disaat banyak orang-orang gila berteriak nyaring di luar sana?

Meski begitu, Taeoh tetap menjawab patuh. "Ya, umma."

" _Shit_ ," gumam Mingyuk. "Lihatlah orang-orang ini." tukasnya, menggeleng pelan pada orang-orang yang berlari pontang-panting dari arah berlawanan, mereka tumpah ruah ke jalan raya, memblokir jalur dan hanya memberikan sedikit celah untuk dilewati. Mingyuk menekan klakson keras-keras lalu berteriak dari jendela. "HEI MINGGIR!"

"Apa-apaan mereka?" Jongin berdecak kesal. "Sangat mengganggu lalu lintas."

Mobil bergerak dengan kecepatan seekot siput diantara kerumunan orang, sebisa mungkin tidak menabrak salah satu dari mereka. Ketika sampai di ujung jalan, baik Sehun maupun Jongin kontan buang napas lega, mengira siksaan sudah berakhir. Ternyata beberapa meter di depan sana ada satu penghalang lagi yang memblokir jalan. Penghalang itu berupa truk barang yang terbalik dalam posisi horizontal, badannya yang besar melintang dari lampu merah dan menutupi setengah jalan.

"Kita bisa melewati itu?" tanya Jongin cemas.

"Bisa." Mingyuk menyanggupi, dia makin memperlambat laju mobil, perlahan-lahan lewat diantara jalan sempit yang tercipta.

Rintangan tidak berakhir sampai disitu rupanya, karena begitu mereka berhasil melewati truk, mobil sedan melaju kencang dari sisi kiri dan menghantam telak-telak mobil yang mereka tumpangi hingga terguling.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **01.10 AM**_

"Sayang…"

Jeritan keras seorang wanita menyadarkan Jongin. Saat membuka mata, hal pertama yang dia jumpai adalah kaki-kaki manusia yang lalu-lalang di depan kaca. Banyak sekali. Lebih dari tiga orang baru saja melintas. Sepatu hak tinggi mereka berdebum-debum keras di depan mata Jongin. Hal berikutnya yang dia dapati adalah mobil sedan yang tadi menabrak mereka teronggok dengan nasib yang sama, beberapa meter di seberang sana. Kaca depan mobil itu retak. Samar-samar dia melihat pria tua di belakang kemudi menggeliat dan menjerit pilu, berusaha meloloskan diri dari cengkraman wanita mengamuk di sampingnya.

"Jongin! Bangun! Kita terjebak." Sehun mengguncang-guncang bahu Jongin sambil menangis sesenggukan. "Lakukan sesuatu kumohon. Taeoh…"

Jongin melepas sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya. Meringis nyeri saat lututnya mendarat keras di atap mobil. Karena semua benda dalam posisi terbalik, dia harus setengah merayap untuk mencapai jok belakang. "Taeoh kenapa?"

"Taeoh…" Sehun mendekap tubuh lemas Taeoh dalam pelukan. "Dia pingsan. Kita harus bawa dia keluar dari sini. Cepat!"

Jongin membeku shock lihat darah di kepala Taeoh.

"Jongin!" pekik Sehun, tangisnya menjadi. Dipukul-pukulnya lengan Jongin secara barbar. "Jangan malah bengong!"

Bagai disiram seember air panas, Jongin seketika bereaksi cepat. Dia tendang kaca jendela. Tarik napas, tendang lagi. Kerahkan seluruh tenaga, tendang lagi. Ambil ancang-ancang, tendang lagi. Hingga kaca pecah berkeping-keping. Terbukalah jalan keluar menuju kekacauan.

Jongin merangkak melalui jendela dengan hati-hati. Begitu berada di luar, dengan rakus dia menelan gumpalan-gumpalan udara segar. Tapi dia tak boleh buang-buang waktu. Masih ada istri dan anak yang harus dipikirkan keselamatannya.

"Ayo sini." Jongin mengulurkan kedua tangan ke dalam mobil, matanya mengawasi keadaan sekeliling. Benar-benar kacau! Di sudut manapun manusia saling bantai. Jeritan histeris membahana. Pria yang disana itu memukuli kepala seseorang dengan potongan kayu. Lengan terlepas, darah berceceran, ketakutan yang meningkat, dan suara desing tembakan melayang di udara. Orang-orang berlarian, saling tarik, dorong dan sikut agar bisa keluar dari kerumunan. Seorang anak bahkan terjatuh dan terinjak-injak.

Polisi datang beberapa detik kemudian, meramaikan suasana dengan raungan sirine dan komando-komando mereka. Serentak membidik ke kerumunan, tapi situasinya sulit kalau makhluk-makhluk itu menyaru di antara penduduk awam tak berdosa.

"Tembak target yang mendekat! Jangan pilih-pilih! Tembak!"

Gawat.

Kalau tidak mati di tangan zombie, mereka bisa mati di tangan polisi.

"JONGIN!"

Kesadaran Jongin kembali ke seratus persen. "Kemarikan Taeoh." dia menjulurkan tangan dan menggendong Taeoh yang lunglai tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun celingukan. "Dimana temanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak sempat mencari! Lewat jalan sini." Jongin berlari menyusuri jalan kecil sambil menggendong Taeoh dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Apapun yang terjadi tetap di belakangku, oke? Kita harus tetap bersama. Tangan jangan dilepas!" ucap Jongin terdengar seperti perintah.

Demi apa Sehun mau melepaskan tangan? Demi mati terinjak-injak? Demi mati kena peluru nyasar? Atau demi mati ditubruk dan digigit dari belakang? Tanpa disuruh dia pasti manut kemanapun Jongin melangkah.

Seorang gadis menggelepar-gelepar di trotoar. Jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak liar. Matanya terbelalak nyalang dan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara rintihan serak yang mirip suara tercekik. Dengan sekali tarikan napas terakhir, gadis itu bangkit. Mengejar mangsa terdekat.

"Sayang! Ada yang datang!"

Jongin menoleh panik. "Siapa?!"

"Gadis itu! Dia mengejar kita!"

"Cepat! Cepat!" koar Jongin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu menggeram dan berlari kencang.

Jongin makin kewalahan, selain menggendong Taeoh, dia juga harus menjaga genggaman tangannya agar tidak terlepas. Meski staminanya diambang garis finish, dia tetap memaksakan diri berlari. Dengan bergantung pada kekuatan cadangan ajaib yang masih dia miliki, Jongin mendobrak pintu jeruji besi menggunakan sisi tubuhnya sampai engsel pintu terlepas. Dia tendang pakai kaki, membuka jalan selebar mungkin, lalu kembali menarik Sehun.

Sehun mendongak, mendapati pintu lift menuju ke atap sebuah apartemen tua, tak jauh dari jarak pandang mereka. "Sayang!"

"Aku tahu!" Rupanya Jongin juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama. "Mudah-mudahan masih berfungsi. Honey, bisakah kau menolongku? Urus lift-nya, biar kuurus yang disana." dia mengoper Taeoh kembali ke pelukan Sehun. Jongin meraih batu bata di dekatnya lalu dilayangkan ke wajah si gadis brutal. DAKK! Mendarat di hidung. Gadis itu tumbang.

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Jong! Ayo masuk! Kau ngapain sih?!" teriak Sehun emosi. Jelas saja dia emosi, mayat-mayat lain mulai berdatangan dan suaminya itu malah keasikan mengurusi zombie remaja yang mengalami pendarahan di hidung.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jongin sepertinya ketagihan membasmi zombie, usai menghantam kepala si gadis sampai pecah berbarengan dengan batu batanya, dia meraih batu bata lain lalu dilempar ke kepala makhluk berseragam perawat. Ambil batu bata lagi, dilempar ke jidat cewek pelayan restoran.

"JONGIN!"

Jongin memutar mata. "Oke, oke."

Ck. Padahal yang tadi lumayan seru.

Dia masuk ke lift dengan percikan-percikan darah menghiasi kemejanya yang banjir keringat. Pintu lift bergeser ke tengah, bersiap-siap menutup. Tapi satu makhluk berhasil mencapai mereka.

" _Graaaarr!_ " tangan kanan makhluk itu terjepit dan menggapai-gapai tanpa arah, berusaha masuk.

Sehun dengan segala emosi dan perasaan amarah yang berkecamuk di dadanya hendak bergerak maju, namun keburu ditahan Jongin.

"Biarkan saja. Lift-nya sudah bergerak. Dia tak akan bisa apa-apa."

Prediksi yang tepat sekali. Karena lift yang terdorong keatas adalah kesalahan yang fatal bagi siapa saja yang ingin kehilangan satu tangan. Hal menjijikkan serupa harus dialami pria tua tadi. Tangannya tergencet keras sementara pintu terus mendesak ke tengah, menghimpit urat nadinya. Si pemilik masih berusaha, namun tangannya sudah menyerah. Terbukti benda itu lebih memilih 'melepaskan diri' dan bergabung di dalam lift.

Detik-detik yang menegangkan telah lewat. Pasutri itu saling berpelukan erat, melepas lelah dan segala ketakutan yang berkecamuk dalam diri mereka.

"Setelah ini apa?" bisik Sehun, napasnya masih naik turun, belum stabil.

Tatapan Jongin turun ke Taeoh yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. "Entahlah."

Hening.

Sementara lift terus bergerak, sayup-sayup terdengar baling-baling helikopter berseliweran di atas sana. Harapan-harapan yang tadinya sempat terkubur mencuat kembali ke permukaan.

Itu…

BALA BANTUAN!

Jongin menerebos keluar begitu pintu lift terbuka. "Tolong! Tolong kami!" dia lambaikan kedua tangan, tinggi-tinggi. "HEIII! Di bawah sini!"

Panggilannya terjawab, salah satu dari helikopter mengarahkan lampu sorot ke wajah-wajah mereka. Putar arah dan terbang rendah mendekati atap gedung. Bersiap-siap mendarat.

Dua orang itu menangis sambil berpelukan saking terharunya.

Pria bersenjata lengkap melompat turun dan mengurkan tangan. "Ada yang terluka?"

"Anak kami." tukas Jongin. "Kepalanya terbentur."

"Apa dia tergigit?"

"Tidak ada yang digigit." Kali ini Sehun yang menyahut. "Sama sekali tidak ada. Hanya saja mobil yang kami tumpangi terguling di jalan raya. Kumohon selamatkan nyawa anak kami sebelum terlambat!"

"Baiklah, kalian boleh naik."

Dua orang itu menghempaskan pantat di kursi belakang, berhadapan dengan prajurit bersenjata lainnya. Keduanya kompak menghela napas. Lega bukan main.

Sehun menyandarkan kepala di leher Jongin, menciumi pundak suaminya penuh sayang. Jongin membalasnya dengan mendaratkan satu kecupan mesra di bibir. Lalu di pipi. Naik ke puncak kepala. Dia sangat bersyukur. Bersyukur mereka bisa melalui neraka tadi bersama-sama. Sebagai satu keluarga yang utuh. Tanpa kekurangan satu anggota tubuh. Walaupun putra semata wayang mereka kurang beruntung, setidaknya nyawa Taeoh masih bisa diselamatkan.

Jongin melirik ke bawah, ledakan, lautan manusia, kecelakaan mobil, aparat keamanan menembaki warga yang terinfeksi, semua campur aduk jadi satu dalam sebuah tragedi.

"Kemana tujuan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Kamp karantina, sir." jawab si prajurit bersenjata dengan intonasi berat, datar nan tegas. "Disana kami mengumpulkan penduduk lain yang belum terinfeksi."

Jongin mengernyit. "Dan dimana tepatnya itu?"

"Bandara Incheon."

Bandara? Kening Jongin semakin berkerut. "Lalu bagaimana dengan jalur penerbangan? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang hendak bepergian jauh?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Travel resmi tidak disarankan. Jalur penerbangan dihentikan. Tidak boleh ada aktifitas udara terlihat selain dari pihak kami."

"Atas kebijakan siapa?"

"Presiden."

Jongin bungkam. Kalau sudah presiden yang angkat bicara dia sebagai warga punya wewenang apa?

"Honey," tegur Sehun. "Kayaknya ponselmu bergetar."

Jongin buru-buru merogoh saku celananya, dan begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar, dia langsung menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Mingyuk. Bangsat beruntung itu selamat juga rupanya.

"Halo, hyung. Sialan, kau membuat kami cemas tahu! Menghilang tiba-tiba. Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Berdiam diri, bernapas di suatu tempat." jawab suara ngos-ngosan. "Kalian yang kemana? Aku sempat loncat keluar sebelum mobil terguling. Lari sejauh mungkin dari kepungan zombie keparat, masuk ke gudang beras dan terjebak di dalam sini. Sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar."

"Oke, oke. Tenang, hyung. Kirimkan saja alamatmu. Nanti kami akan menyuruh orang-orang ini untuk kembali dan mengangkutmu."

"Orang-orang ini?"

"Ya, kami diangkut helikopter."

" _Holly shit!_ Kalian diangkut helikopter?! Tanpa aku?!"

"Tenanglah, hyung. Dengar, jangan emosi dulu. Pokoknya jangan kemana-mana. Kirim saja lokasimu, nanti kami kesana. Oke?"

Mingyuk menelan gondok dalam hati. "Aku bersembunyi di gudang beras geongmyun."

"Gudang beras geongmyun." Jongin mengulangi. Dia menoleh ke gedung condominium berbentuk susunan rubik. Kebetulan gudang itu tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. "Oke, hyung. Secepatnya akan kukabari jika kami sudah dekat. Bertahanlah, hyung."

"Ya, ya aku sedang bertahan. Kau pikir kenapa aku bersembunyi di gudang bau apek ini?"

Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Kau benar-benar hebat." pujinya.

"Dan kau benar-benar suami yang bertanggung jawab." balas Mingyuk tulus.

"Yeah, sampai ketemu nanti."

Tak lama kemudian, helikopter berbelok ke sebuah gedung tua terdekat. Lampu sorotnya menangkap pergerakan dari dalam gedung, seorang pria berlari sambil melambai-lambaikan senapan yang tadi dibawa Jongin.

"HEEI, SEBELAH SINI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY 003**

 **Pemerintah dan berita lokal memberi peringatan akan adanya kemungkinan penyebaran "wabah" di kota-kota lain**

" _Korban kembali berjatuhan di Provinsi Chungcheong utara, kali ini sebanyak enam belas orang…"_

" _Lagi-lagi seorang penjaga ditemukan tewas di kebun binatang kota Ulsan akibat diserang seekor kera yang diduga terjangkit penyakit lyssavirus…"_

" _Makhluk itu menggeram dan terus mencabik-cabik korban…"_

" _Pagi ini sekelompok anak muda terlibat perkelahian di jalan raya kota Busan…"_

" _Dua orang dari mereka melakukan aksi kanibal dengan cara menggigit leher…"_

" _Polisi setempat berhasil mengamankan pemuda yang sempat memberontak dan menyerang seorang wanita asing yang menjadi saksi mata di lokasi..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Busan, 03/06/2015.**_

 _ **12.20 PM - Kris' side: She's awake**_

Senja bagai merangkak naik dari ujung dunia. Langit semakin pekat. Gerimis perlahan berubah menjadi guyuran hujan lebat yang terus menerus berjatuhan. Seolah ikut berduka. Seolah turut merasakan kepedihan segelintir orang yang kini tengah berdiri sebuah lihat lahat. Perlahan tapi pasti, seluruh permukaan liang lahat itu kini tetutupi seluruhnya oleh tanah. Yang tersisa hanya tangisan, jeritan, lantunan doa… serta kenangan.

Beberapa orang tampak berpelukan sedih, tidak menyangka orang yang paling mereka sayangi akan berakhir seperti ini. Pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan begitu cepat.

Seorang wanita paruh baya tidak berhenti terisak dalam pelukan suaminya. Bibir tipisnya terus saja menggumamkan nama sang anak disela-sela suara tetesan air hujan dan rentetan doa. Hampir semua sanak keluarga yang hadir merasa _terenyuh_ melihat tangis pilu mengharukan dari sepasang suami-istri yang tengah berpelukan itu.

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sedih bercampur amarah menguasai dirinya. Kini semuanya sudah terlambat. Penyesalan. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Bahu Kris berguncang pelan. Bulir air mata berbaur dengan air hujan yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia menangis. Menangis seperti seorang bocah tak berdaya. Menangisi kelalaiannya. Menangisi kebodohannya. Jika saja dia lebih cepat waktu itu, Sherry Harris—tunangannya—pasti masih hidup detik ini. Berdiri di depannya. Bukan terbaring kaku di dasar tanah. Di dalam peti yang gelap dan sempit. Tanpa harapan. Tanpa masa depan.

Kris menatap nanar dengan mata sembabnya, memandangi prosesi pemakaman dari kejauhan. Dia hanya bisa memandangi upacara pemakaman itu dari balik pohon besar, beberapa meter dari lokasi. Kris tidak sanggup menyaksikan dari dekat. Tidak sanggup melihat jasad kaku yang terbaring di dalam peti mati. Tidak sanggup melihat air mata kedua orangtua Sherry menangisi kepergian anak mereka. Selama-lamanya.

Suho meremas pelan pundak sahabatnya, berusaha menguatkan. "Dia sudah pergi. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Sebaiknya kau kirimi doa untuknya. Balas dendam bukan jalan terbaik." tukas Suho pelan dan ekstra hati-hati, "Kisah hidup Sherry mungkin sudah berakhir. Tapi kau belum, Kris. Hidupmu masih panjang. Berusahalah. Jangan buat dia kecewa. Lanjutkan hidup dan berusaha sebaik-baiknya, hanya itu yang dia inginkan darimu."

Kris tercenung. Meresapi semua perkataan sahabatnya. Tapi dia masih merasa tidak rela. Walau bagaimanapun, sesuatu dalam dirinya belum bisa mengiklaskan kepergian Sherry yang begitu mendadak. Apalagi kematian gadis itu menurut Kris cukup tragis. Diserang oleh anak muda tak dikenal ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat kerja

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sebuah tangan menerobos paksa tanah basah yang tadi tertutup rapat. Tangan itu menggapai kaki Ibu Sherry dan menarik wanita itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul tangan lain ikut bergabung mencengkram kaki wanita tak berdaya itu. Mr. Harris bersusah payah memegangi sang istri dibantu beberapa orang lainnya, berusaha membebaskan istrinya dari cengkraman maut dua pasang tangan pucat. Kerumunan pelayat berpakaian hitam berteriak panik sambil berlari menjauh dari pemakaman. Jeritan tangis anak kecil, teriakan, dan lengkingan ketakutan merubah suasana kuburan yang tadinya sunyi senyap menjadi hingar bingar. Tidak hanya tangan, kepala seseorang juga menyembul keluar dari balik tanah, tatapanan ngeri dan teriakan horror orang-orang makin heboh. Membahana di segala penjuru.

 _Itu… Sherry…_

 _Sherry bangkit dari kematian?!_

Kris yang masih belum pulih dari rasa shocknya, tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menarik kuat kerah bajunya.

"Kris! Cepat! Jangan diam saja!" pekik Suho sambil melotot lebar-lebar.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kris segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya berlari menyusuri deretan nisan. Dia bisa mendengar suara sol sepatu milik Suho berdebam-debam dibelakangnya. Kris terus berlari dan berlari. Masa bodoh dengan hujan dan tanah becek berlumpur yang menyiprati ujung-ujung celananya. Kekuatan lari pria itu semakin cepat saat separuh tubuh Sherry, lengkap dengan baju _kematian_ -nya, berhasil merangkak naik. Gadis itu juga mengeluarkan suara geraman aneh. Lebih mirip erangan binatang buas kelaparan ketimbang suara manusia.

Gawat! Kris pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Tadi pagi. Pembunuh Sherry. Bocah gila yang membunuh Sherry juga bertingkah liar seperti itu.

" _Sherry, stop! Don't hurt your mom!_ "

Sherry berhasil menancapkan gigi-giginya di kaki Mrs. Harris, membuat si pemilik kaki menjerit kesakitan.

"SHERRY!"

DUARRR!

Tujuh detik setelah tembakan api dilepaskan, suasana yang tadinya ricuh kini berubah hening mencekam. Sherry kembali terbaring kaku tak bergeming. Tidak ada lagi geraman marah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sebuah peluru bersarang tepat di tengah-tengah kepala gadis itu. Darah berwarna hitam pekat dan berbau busuk mengalir dari lubang bekas tembakan, membasahi tanah pekuburan. Membentuk aliran anak sungai dibawah guyuran hujan lebat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY 006**

 **Seluruh warga sipil mulai mengevakuasi diri tanpa arahan dari penegak hukum**

 _ **Daegu, 06/06/2015.**_

 _ **07.30 AM – YunJae's side: Hurry!**_

Jaejoong berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat sebuah keluarga mengemasi barang-barang dan memasukkanya ke mobil mereka, barangkali kangen kampung halaman. Di kejauhan, terdengar sirine polisi melintas cepat lalu menghilang di ujung sana, mungkin ada kecelakaan lalu lintas lagi.

"Aku harap sekolah diliburkan. Terlalu bahaya membiarkan anak kita berkeliaran saat wabah flu menyebar luas. Kau harusnya menyuruh Taehyung pakai masker mulut tadi." Yunho menyesap teh hijau dari gelasnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya, coba tebak apa yang dia katakan?"

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang masker itu benda paling tidak gaul yang sudah ketinggalan jaman!" Jaejoong mencak-mencak sendiri. "Apa sih hubungannya masker dengan jaman? Aku paling tidak mengerti pola pikir anak-anak sekarang."

Yunho tertawa. "Coba kau suruh pakai masker seperti punya Kakashi, pasti dia mau."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjemput Taehyung sepulang dari kantor. Secepatnya." Jaejoong memperbaiki lipatan rok lipit pendek yang dia kenakan lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Yunho. "Aku pergi dulu ya."

Yunho kelihatan tidak rela. "Kau tetap ngotot berangkat kerja?"

"Aku terpaksa, banyak yang harus diselesaikan hari ini." Jaejoong memoles bibirnya yang memang sudah merah dan menebalkan sudut hitam di matanya yang memang sudah tebal. "Tumpukan berkas di mejaku masih menunggu untuk diketik."

Yunho bangkit dari kursi dan memegangi kedua pundak istrinya. "Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, oke?" dielus-elusnya pipi Jaejoong penuh sayang.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho, dengan sorot seakan tak ada pria lain di dunia ini untuknya, kemudian seulas senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya. "Oke." Dia meraih kunci mobil di meja dan berjalan keluar dari pintu. "Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Hari ini tidak, aku akan mengawasi Taehyung saja."

"Yakin?"

Yunho menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Yap, aku juga bisa sekalian menjemput Taehyung nanti."

"Baiklah, suamiku sayang." Jaejoong tersenyum lega karena bebannya berkurang sedikit. Dia melangkah naik lalu membanting pintunya. "Hati-hati dijalan, ya!" Tangan kanan Jaejoong melambai melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka setengah.

Yunho tersenyum simpul, melambai sekilas. "Kau juga hati-hati. Lari saja kalau ada yang berani macam-macam!" teriaknya saat ban belakang mobil Jaejoong mundur dari pekarangan rumah mereka dan keluar ke jalan aspal. "Ingat, jangan sok kenal dengan orang asing!"

Begitu mobil panther putih itu menghilang di tikungan depan, Yunho melangkah masuk, tak lupa menutup pintu. Dia kembali menghempaskan diri di sofa, menyalakan TV dan dengan tenang mulai menonton. Pria itu terus beralih saluran untuk mencoba menemukan saluran berita, tapi _stuck_ di saluran olahraga karena baterai remote mulai 'tewas'.

Sambil mengumpat, Yunho berjalan malas-malasan untuk mengganti saluran langsung dari pusatnya. Namun sebelum channel itu terganti, siaran olahraga teralih ke channel berita secara otomatis.

"… _berita khusus dari dalam studio kami di Seoul dengan Nam Jihyu…"_ Reporter itu menelan ludah sesaat, tampak agak trauma dan tampak gugup. _"Selamat datang, ladies and gentleman. Kami mohon maaf atas gangguan program biasa tapi rantai peristiwa tragis telah terjadi."_ Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. " _Rekan saya Lee Seokjin telah meninggal pagi ini. Kami juga memiliki... kita harus menampilkan..."_ dia menatap ke pria dibalik kamera, mengatur napasnya sesaat lalu kembali menampilkan senyum profesional yang agak gagal. _"Kami memiliki bukti rekaman untuk ini."_

Layar biru di belakangnya kini menampilan video yang diambil dari rekaman CCTV di jalan. Dalam rekaman itu, seorang pria pertengahan dua puluh tengah diserang oleh sekelompok orang asing berwajah pucat seperti mayat.

" _Kasus pembunuhan telah terjadi di daerah Gangnam. Penegak hukum setempat terpaksa menembak dan membunuh para penyerang. Laporan pertama menunjukkan bahwa para penyerang menggigit dan melahap bagian dari korban-korban mereka."_ Wajah reporter cantik itu semakin diselubungi duka mendalam. _"Laporan selengkapnya akan segera kami tampilkan kemudian."_

Saluran TV beralih kembali ke channel olahraga.

Yunho menyambar ponsel di meja makan. Jari-jari lincahnya mengetik nomor ponsel seorang teman lama yang sangat dia percaya.

"Hei kawan, kau dimana? Sudah dengar berita hari ini? Oke, ya… ya… dengar, aku butuh bantuanmu. Sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **08.00 AM**_

Setibanya di kantor, Doojoon—atasan Jaejoong di divisi keuangan—sudah berdiri di samping meja kerjanya, memandangi kertas dan arsip yang berserakan dimana-mana dengan pandangan jijik.

Jujur saja, meja miliknya bukan meja paling kinclong sedunia. Bahkan… justru kebalikannya. Meja paling kacau sedunia. Tapi Jaejoong benar-benar berniat merapikan dan memilah-milah semua tumpukan kontrak lama di lantai. Segera setelah dia punya waktu.

"Rapat sepuluh menit lagi," kata Doojoon sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Aku mau dokumen draf finansial sudah siap."

"Tentu saja," jawab Jaejoong berusaha tetap tenang. Namun kehadiran pria itu saja sudah sukses membuatnya tertekan duluan. Doojoon selalu kelihatan keras seperti batu. Tubuhnya menguarkan aura intelektual yang menakutkan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa bekerja dengan meja berantakan seperti ini, Jaejoong-ssi." Nadanya tipis dan sinis, sorot matanya tanpa rasa humor sedikitpun.

Tergopoh-gopoh Jaejoong mengais-ngais tumpukan sampah kertas dan kotak kosong bekas Krispy Kreme lalu menjejalkan semuanya ke tempat sampah sambil meringis aneh. "Setidaknya semua dalam jangkauan tangan." Dia mencoba melucu lalu tertawa kecil, tapi wajah pria di depannya tetap membatu. Dengan gugup Jaejoong menarik kursi, lupa pada tumpukan surat yang tersusun tinggi disana, akibatnya menara surat itu rubuh dan semuanya jatuh bertebaran ke lantai.

"Kau tahu kan, ada peraturan lama yang mengatakan meja-meja kerja harus dibersihkan sebelum pukul enam setiap malam." Suara Doojoon sedingin besi. "Mungkin kita harus mencanangkan kembali peraturannya."

"Mungkin." Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum, tapi Doojoon tidak membalasnya sama sekali, malah membuat dia semakin gugup karena merasa seperti orang dungu yang terlalu murah senyum.

"Aku juga ingin kau menangani ini." Doojoon menjatuhkan sebuah map ke meja Jaejoong.

Oh, sialan. Hatinya langsung kecut begitu melihat map tebal itu. Akan makan waktu berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Ada masalah?" Kedua mata Doojoon menyipit.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak," kata Jaejoong enteng, pakai nada pegawai-teladan-serba-bisa-yang-sanggup-melakukan-semua-hal.

Begitu pria itu pergi, Jaejoong melirik jam tangan. Sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Dia punya waktu beberapa menit untuk memerika map tebal laknat ini sebelum masuk ke ruang rapat. Wanita itu membuka arsip, meneliti setiap halamannya, memeriksa kesalahan, membaca tiap baris dan kalimat dengan sangat cekatakan. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, hari itu Jaejoong menjalankan rutinitas kantornya dengan perasaan jenuh luar biasa, dengan rekan-rekan yang sama-sama membosankannya juga bos yang selalu marah jika sesuatu tidak dilakukan dengan sempurna dan tepat waktu. Seusai rapat, Jaejoong pergi istirahat makan siang sebentar bersama beberapa teman lalu saat kembali ke meja, dia melihat ada tumpukan dokumen lain yang telah menunggu. Menunggu untuk membuat kerusakan parah di sel-sel otaknya.

Baru lima detik dia menempelkan pantat di kursi, ketika terdengar suara tembakan dari luar gedung, dengan rasa penasaran dia pergi ke jendela dan melihat tiga kawanan polisi sedang menembaki beberapa orang.

"Guys?! Coba kalian lihat ini!" teriaknya, rekan-rekan kerja lainnya ikut bergabung dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Pembantaian paling sadis sedang terjadi tepat beberapa meter dibawah sana, sekelompok orang berkerumun dan menarik tangan salah seorang petugas sampai terpisah dari badan, sementara polisi lain menjerit kesakitan saat tangan-tangan bercakar mereka mengoyak perutnya. Dan Jaejoong menjadi saksi saat makhluk-makhluk brutal itu saling berebut untuk menikmati usus si petugas yang tengah sekarat.

Jaejoong mundur dari jendela, sekujur tubuhnya merinding oleh teror, kepalanya berdenyut dan tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat mual. Rahangnya bergetar sedikit dan satu hal yang langsung terlintas di benaknya adalah: Bagaimana nasib buah hatinya sekarang?

Getaran ponsel mengembalikan kesadaran wanita itu seutuhnya. Dia tersentak dan berkedip selama beberapa kali, menyadari orang-orang mulai berlarian panik keluar dari ruangan. Pria dari bagian administrasi entah bagaimana caranya berhasil naik kesini dan menghadang satu karyawati yang hendak berlari ke pintu. Seperti kehilangan akal sehat, dia melompat kedepan sambil menggeram bagai binatang buas. Perempuan itu meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri, tangannya mendorong sekuat mungkin, berjuang menjauhkan wajah orang itu dari lehernya. Diantara kekacauan yang terjadi, Jaejoong segera merogoh saku untuk meraih benda mungil itu.

"H-halo?"

"Sayang, kau masih di kantor? Kami sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputmu. Tunggu di basement atau dimanapun asal jangan di area terbuka yang banyak kerumunan. Sebisa mungkin hindari kontak dengan manusia manapun! Jangan percaya orang lain! Halo? Kau dengar kan?"

"Taehyung?" cicitnya kecil sekali, matanya terbelalak mengamati pergulatan seru di depan sana. "Taehyung baik-baik saja? Dimana dia?"

"Tenang saja, Taehyung ada bersamaku. Nah, sekarang. Bergeraklah. Berdiri diam bukan cara yang tepat untuk selamat."

Darimana dia tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang berdiri diam?

"Bergeraklah! CEPAT!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Andong, 06/06/2015.**_

 _ **20:30 PM - Taekook's side: HELP**_

Gedung-gedung, rumah, helikopter, pesawat oleng, kobaran api, polisi baku tembak dengan warga, orang-orang berlarian panik, tangan-tangan di jendela. Pemandangan yang membuatnya bosan. Taehyung ingin sekali tidur, tapi sulit sekali rasanya meski semua tragedi ini membuat matanya bosan setengah mati.

Jujur, dia bosan bukan karena apa, melainkan karena sudah berjam-jam mereka duduk dalam mobil dan hanya jadi penonton manis dari balik kaca itu membuat dia bosan. B-o-s-a-n. Kalian tahu? Lihat saja Namjoon dan beberapa temannya yang saat ini sedang 'berkelana' diatas kaki mereka sendiri. Suga bahkan tak berhenti pamer foto-foto petualangannya. Anak itu jadi yang paling up-to-date di grup. Serius. Sumpah! Tiap menit dia selalu berpapasan dengan segala bentuk kebrutalan di jalan, memotret korban-korban yang berhasil dia bunuh lalu mengupload semuanya di Line. Siapa yang paling banyak beraksi dialah si "Pejantan Tangguh". Nah, Taehyung? Apanya yang mau dia banggakan? Buang air kecil berjarak nol koma lima meter dari mobil saja dia harus didampingi dulu oleh Yunho. Terkadang Jaejoong, kalau Yunho sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya yang bersedia menampung mereka di Mokpo. Atau malah keduanya.

Kalian tahu, _nggak?_ Buang air kecil didampingi kedua orangtua itu sangat _nggak elit_ , bro! Kalau dalam bahasa inggris, berarti: _Not cool, man!_

Sebenarnya agak aneh bocah-bocah ini, membunuh zombie kok dijadikan ajang perlombaan?

Berbicara soal Mokpo, menurut yang beredar, disanalah satu-satunya tempat terjauh yang aman dari jangkauan para infected. Mereka punya dinding dan tempat perlindungan yang dibangun oleh teman Yunho dari jauh-jauh hari. Pria yang mengaku jebolan US Army dan mantan anggota PBB itu mengatakan dia sudah memprediksi ini semua dari jauh-jauh hari dengan cara memagari wilayah kekuasaannya dengan tembok tinggi dan memindahkan warganya yang sakit beserta seluruh keluarga mereka ke Rumah Sakit di luar kota. Intinya agar mereka—para penyakitan ini—keluar dari kota. Jauh-jauh sana!

 _Burn the bad, Save the best_. Begitulah prinsip yang mereka terapkan disana. _Well_ , cara yang agak diskriminatif sebenarnya, tapi terbukti ampuh untuk menghalau terjadinya kekacauan massal. Disaat daerah-daerah tetangga sibuk berperang melawan mayat hidup pemakan daging dan tidur dalam bayang-bayang mimpi buruk, penduduk di Mokpo malah sedang berpesta pora merayakan tim kesebelasan mereka menang melawan tim dari Yeosu.

Sama saja dua itu, saling bersekutu.

"Tae-ah, kau tidak membocorkan lokasi kita ke teman-temanmu kan?" tanya Yunho keseribu kalinya.

Dan keseribu kalinya pula Taehyung menjawab, "Tidak."

"Baguslah."

Hening.

Yunho berdehem, masih belum yakin rupanya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bercerita pada teman-temanmu kan?" Nah, ditambah ini jadi seribu satu kali.

Taehyung mengerang sebal. "Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Taehyung, jangan kasar begitu pada Appamu!" tegur Jaejoong mendengus, dia sedang membentangkan peta rute jalan diatas dashboard, sambil mendengarkan siaran radio, menandai jalan mana saja yang aman dilewati dan mana yang sebaiknya dihindari.

" _Mayday! Mayday! Tarik mundur pasukan! Daejeon tak ada harapan_ …"

Jaejoong menelan ludah pahit. Dengan perasaan sedih, dia mengganti saluran. Tiba-tiba teringat orangtuanya tinggal disana. Tak ada harapan. _Sudah tidak ada_. Sesuai peringatan yang dikoar-koarkan tentara tadi. Berkali-kali dia berusaha menghubungi rumah, namun baik ayah maupun ibunya tak ada satupun yang merespon. Anehnya nomor mereka masih aktif. Jika tahu sang anak menelpon harusnya mereka menelpon balik. Bukannya malah…

Mungkin… sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Karena… Jaejoong merasa… kedua orangtuanya bagai menghilang ditelan bumi… tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Baru dipikirkan saja sudah membuat dadanya berdenyut perih.

" _Mereka bukan manusia, mereka itu titisan Tuhan dari neraka…"_ terdengar suara parau seorang wanita tua memenuhi mobil _. "Mereka diutus untuk memberi peringatan pada manusia-manusia yang lalai…_ "

Ganti.

" _Bisa kita lihat sendiri, akses dari Jeonju ke Incheon dan sekitarnya ditutup, pemerintah setempat menegaskan upaya ini untuk membendung aliran infeksi, seperti yang kita ketahui, kekacauan terparah terjadi di Jeonju…_ "

Jaejoong semakin putus asa. Dia teringat keponakan-keponakan dan kakak-kakaknya.

"… _telah ditetapkan tempat evakuasi ter-aman bagi masyarakat yang belum terinfeksi. Saat ini kami sudah mengutus tim khusus untuk melakukan pemeriksaan dari rumah ke rumah, mencari orang-orang yang masih sehat dan membawa mereka ke base-base kami. Satu berpusat di Stadium Seoul, satu lagi di Bandara Incheon, bagi kalian yang berada di luar Seoul dan Incheon, jika kalian mendengar pesan ini, kalian bisa bergabung…_ "

Yunho mendengus. Tempat evakuasi ter-aman apanya?

"Mengapa kita tidak ke Incheon?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. "Temanku bilang disana makanannya ala restoran bintang lima. Tempatnya juga luas dan terbuka, banyak temanku lari kesana. Pasti lebih seru kalau dikelilingi banyak teman."

Yunho menghela napas lelah. Apa anaknya ini belum mengerti juga? Berpikir pendek, begitulah anak muda.

"Pokoknya kita ke Mokpo. Titik!" tegas Yunho, final. "Lagipula, aku tak bisa membiarkan keluargaku tinggal satu tanah dengan para infected."

Taehyung terdiam. Malas berdebat lagi. Daritadi saja dia sudah merasa jengkel sekali. Mungkin faktor jenuh, atau… entahlah. Harusnya sih memang keputusan Yunho sangat tepat, membawa keluarganya pergi sejauh mungkin dari para infected serta ratusan orang lainnya yang berpotensi penyakitan dan kemungkinan besar bisa menularkan penyakit itu lewat… gelas? Piring? Sendok? Makan dari piring yang sama, dan piring itu dicuci dari air yang sama. Apa higienisnya tinggal di stadium bersama serombongan orang kalau mereka bisa dapat rumah sendiri di Mokpo? Begitu pendapat Yunho. Tapi entah kenapa masih ada yang terasa salah menurut Taehyung, entah dimana letaknya.

Satu jendela pesan dari Hoseok datang. Taehyung kembali membuka grup Class-X.3 dengan tampang keruh. Apalagi kali ini?

 **:** _Yeahhh, tiga kepala untuk hari ini! :p Ayo siapa selanjutnya?_ _ **(dilihat oleh 5)**_

Lima? Tadi dua puluh, sekarang lima? Apa semua orang sudah mulai berburu? Fuck. Cuma Taehyung sendiri yang anak alim.

Lima itu pasti Jin, Suga, Jimin, Namjoon, termasuk dirinya. Bedanya, tiga anak lainnya muncul di grup dengan niat pamer kehebatan, sedangkan Taehyung sejauh ini hanya bisa melakukan ini: "dilihat oleh".

Menyedihkan.

 **Namjoon_Rapking:** _Aku dan teman-teman nge-gameku rencana mau trip ke Jeonju. Disana pasti bisa dapat banyak! :p_ _ **(dilihat oleh 10)**_

Gila. Gila. Gila. Mereka mau ke Jeonju?! Sampai segitunya lho mereka! Belum apa-apa Taehyung sudah merasa seperti pecundang gagal.

 **JinHansome:** _Kau mau ke Jeonju? Otw ke rumahmu_ _ **(dilihat oleh 3)**_

 **SugA:** _Aku ikut :3!_ _ **(dilihat oleh 5)**_

 **:** _Taehyung mana sih?_ _ **(dilihat oleh 14)**_

 **SugA:** _Mungkin sudah mati_ _ **(dilihat oleh 15)**_

 **Namjoon_Rapking:** _Ya, mati kehabisan napas bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **:** _Mati terpeleset di air kencingnya sendiri_ _ **(dlihat oleh 19)**_

 **JinHansome:** _Mati karena terlalu banyak menjerit_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

Wajah Taehyung merah padam karena diledeki habis-habisan. Seenaknya saja mereka meramalkan nasib orang! Mana doanya jelek-jelek semua. Menempatkan Taehyung pada tiga pilihan cara mati paling konyol dan tidak terhormat sepanjang sejarah. Sudah begitu giliran Taehyung yang di-bully, sembilan belas orang langsung muncul bersamaan, itu apa maksudnya?

 **V_hyung:** _Monyet-monyet! AKU BELUM MATI!_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Park Jimin:** _Wuah (..) syukurlah! Aku tadi mengkhawatirkanmu_ _ **(dilihat oleh 18)**_

Jimin mengkhawatirkan dia? Taehyung mendadak senyam-senyum sendiri.

 **V_hyung:** _Trims._ _Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu :-)_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **:** _*Menyimak*_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **SugA:** _*Menyimak*_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Namjoon_Rapking:** _*Menyimak*_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Park Jimin:** _TaeTae, kau dimana? Aku butuh bantuan. Jemput aku, plis. DARURAT. A-S-A-P._ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

Ada apa anak itu tiba-tiba minta dijemput? Perasaan tadi masih baik-baik saja…

Sesaat, Taehyung dilanda keraguan. Ini benar-benar pesan darurat atau cuma akal-akalan teman-temannya saja untuk mengerjai dia? Kedua ibu jarinya membeku diatas layar iPad. Bingung mau mengetik balasan. Dia tak mungkin memaksa ayahnya putar balik ke Daegu, kan? Bisa-bisa Taehyung dilempar dari mobil.

Tapi… ini atas nama setia kawan… mereka adalah teman baik…

Duh. Kepala Taehyung semakin pening.

 **Namjoon_Rapking:** _TaeTae jawab dong. Ada yang butuh bantuanmu_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **SugA:** _Ya, cepat jawab. Jangan cuma 'dilihat oleh' bisanya_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **V_hyung:** _Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kau dimana? Apa orangtua dan adik-adikmu baik-baik saja?_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Park Jimin:** _Aku tadi melihat ayahku di ruang tamu, mengejar adik-adikku sambil membawa potongan kepalanya di tangan kanan, usus ibuku berceceran di lantai dan aku tidak berani keluar dari lemari karena ada dua tetangga tak diundang yang sedang menungguku di luar_ _**(dilihat oleh 19)**_

Taehyung hampir memekik seperti seorang gadis saking mualnya membayangkan semua itu terjadi. Bulu kuduknya merinding hebat. Ini… miris sekali! Bagaimana dia bisa tenang-tenang saja kalau sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi pada temannya?!

 **V_hyung:** _Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana! Tunggu ya, tunggu, jangan panik, tenang. Aku akan berusaha membujuk ayahku. Jangan lakukan tindakan ceroboh, oke?Apa mereka semua bawa senjata? Lalu, lalu, gimana keadaan kucing kesayanganmu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?_ _**(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Park Jimin:** _Haha. TERTIPU!_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

Hah?

 **V_hyung:** _Maksudmu?_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Park Jimin:** _Aku tadi cuma bercanda. Sori. Jangan marah :)_ _**(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Namjoon_Rapking:** _Anak bodoh. Malah mengkhawatirkan kucing_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Park Jimin:** _Seandainya aku ada disana, pasti sudah kupotret wajah panikmu itu, haha!_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **SugA:** _Kau ada dimana sekarang? Apa kau beneran mau putar balik? Kalau begitu bawa keranjang, siapa tahu bisa dapat jatah permen usus nanti di rumah Jimin_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **:** _Kau putar balik mau menolong Jimin atau mau ikut menemani dia bersembunyi?_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Park Jimin:** _Cerita hororku sukses besar kan? Taehyung sampai speechless_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Namjoon_Rapking:** _TaeTae, apa kau sudah kencing di celana?_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **JinHansome:** _Guys, sepertinya Taehyung marah. Dia tidak muncul-muncul lagi_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Namjoon_Rapking:** _Paling bersembunyi diantara 19 orang yang membaca pesan ini_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **Park Jimin:** _Tae, kau marah?_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

 **V_Taehyung:** _Ini tidak lucu_ _ **(dilihat oleh 19)**_

Taehyung melempar tab samsungnya ke jok paling belakang. Benda kotak itu membentur box minuman dengan bunyi 'Duakkk!' yang keras, Yunho dan Jaejoong kontan menoleh kaget.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melotot.

Taehyung menggeleng ogah-ogahan. "Tidak apa-apa." Percuma cerita. Buang-buang energi, yang ada dia malah kena damprat. Mereka sedang banyak pikiran dan curhat pada orang yang banyak pikiran hasilnya sama saja dengan NOL BESAR.

"Ada masalah dengan teman-temanmu?" Yunho melirik dari kaca depan.

Taehyung angkat bahu malas. "Yah. Begitulah."

Mobil berbelok di jalanan berbatu. Barang-barang beserta penumpang di dalamnya ikut terpelanting tak karuan saat keempat ban mobil melindas gundukan tanah berkerikil. Taehyung mengernyit sambil melongok keluar jendela.

"Ini dimana?"

"Kita lewat jalan pintas, di Busan sedang ada konflik besar-besaran sekarang. Lebih parah dari Jeonju." jawab Yunho sambil menggerakkan kedua lengannya, mengatur keseimbangan perputaran setir yang agak tak terarah karena _turbulence_.

"Jadi ini dimana?" ulang Taehyung masih mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan bingung. Pasalnya, mereka memasuki kawasan hutan yang gelap dan jalan setapak berbatu yang mencurigakan. "Apa ini benar jalannya?"

Jaejoong mengamati garis-garis melintang saling tumpang tindih di kertas peta dengan kening berkerut-kerut. "Kalau mengikuti peta, harusnya jalan kecil ini nanti tembusnya ke Gimhae. Kita berdoa saja, semoga benar ini jalannya."

Kok jawabannya tidak meyakinkan begitu? Berdoa? Yang benar saja! Kalau ragu-ragu kenapa lewat sini? Bisa-bisa kalah duluan ban mobilnya! Bagaimana kalau mobil mereka mogok di tengah jalan? Saat Taehyung menyampaikan isi hatinya, tanggapan Yunho malah santai.

"Optimis adalah sumber kekuatan yang paling penting saat ini. Yakin dan percaya, kita pasti akan sampai dengan selamat."

Taehyung malah semakin tidak yakin. Apalagi jarum penunjuk bahan bakar sebentar lagi jatuh di huruf 'E', pertanda nyawa mobil ini sedang diambang kritis.

Betul saja, sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil mereka benar-benar berhenti di tengah jalan. Ramalan Taehyung terbukti.

"Aku akan mengisi bahan bakar." Yunho menurunkan dua jirigen dari bagasi yang penuh sesak tas-tas koper. "Sayang, tolong pegangi ini." dia menyerahkan senter ke Jaejoong.

Taehyung melirik antusias pistol FN 57 yang tercantol di ikat pinggang Yunho. "Apa kau boleh pegang senjata?"

Yunho membuka penutup tangki bensin, lalu menatap Taehyung, dari mata ke mata. "Kau boleh pegang pistol kalau aku besok pagi bangun dengan kepala tanpa rambut."

Taehyung mengerang. "Aku bisa belajar! Sesulit apa sih pakai senjata? Aku juga harus melindungi diri tanpa harus selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Lihat semua ini." Taehyung merentangkan tangan ke pepohonan rindang nan gelap yang mengitari mereka. "Siapa tahu ancaman apa yang sedang mengintai dibelakang kita? Dan bagaimana jika Appa dan Umma sedang kesulitan? Jika aku punya senjata sendiri, minimal aku bisa jadi pria yang berguna. Kita bisa saling bekerjasama, kita bisa jadi keluarga yang solid, saling melindungi satu sama lain. Bukankah itu bagus?" usulnya berapi-api.

"Taehyung benar, sayang." Jaejoong menyerahkan satu pistol serupa pada sang anak. "Sudah saatnya kita memberi dia kesempatan."

Yunho masih kelihatan tidak rela, "Tapi—"

"Sini biar umma ajari." Jaejoong mulai menjelaskan, dimulai dari cara pegang, kedua pundak harus sejajar, tangan lurus kedepan, sampai cara memasukkan peluru dan mengosongkannya. "Ini pistol semi otomatis. Satu magazen isinya dua puluh. Cara mengosongkannya juga otomatis. Kalau pelatuk ditarik..." Jaejoong malah asik bercuap-cuap sendiri memperagakan cara menembak yang baik dan benar, membiarkan Yunho kewalahan mengisi tangki gas sambil menggigit senter di mulut.

"Sudah paham kan?"

"Gampang saja." Taehyung mulai membidik ke pepohonan dengan gaya. Memperagakan teknik putar senjata ala koboi Lucky Luke. "Intinya kecepatan tangan." Bahkan, Taehyung yakin sekali bisa menumbangkan banyak _infected_ dengan ini. Memang agak berat, tapi ini membuatnya tampak seribu kali lipat lebih keren. "Nanti umma pakai apa?" tanyanya, baru sadar telah merebut satu-satunya senjata Jaejoong.

Dia mengusap-usap kepala sang anak sambil tersenyum. "Aku bisa pakai linggis, ada di mobil. Yang penting keselamatanmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung mengeluarkan senyum terharu hari ini. "Terima kasih, Ma."

Yunho menatap pemuda itu, alisnya berkerut penuh penilaian. Membiarkan anak-anak remaja labil seperti Taehyung pegang senjata api benar-benar suatu tanggung jawab yang besar. Kalau biasanya dia lihat Taehyung bermain-main dengan skateboard atau stick game, kali ini dia harus melihat putra semata wayangnya bermain-main dengan perkakas perang milik orang dewasa. Ini menimbulkan dilemma dan kekhawatiran tersendiri bagi Yunho. Dunia adalah neraka yang _berbeda_ sekarang. Satu kenyataan mengerikan yang terpaksa harus dia terima secara berlapang dada. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin Yunho harus membawa keluarganya pergi jauh-jauh dari tanah yang isinya makhluk-makhluk terkutuk. Setidaknya, anak-anak di Mokpo masih bisa merasakan bagaimana indahnya bangun pagi sambil menenteng kotak bekal ke sekolah.

"Ingat ya, jangan disalah-gunakan."

Taehyung memutar mata. "Tidak bakal."

Taehyung berbalik dan memandang ke hutan. Pohon-pohon tampak berayun pelan karena tiupan angin. Sesuatu melintas di antara semak-semak yang tinggi. Taehyung menyipitkan mata, menajamkan penglihatan. Ternyata seekor tupai.

" _Mundur kalian! Appa sadarlah! Umma ini aku!"_

Ketiga orang itu terpaku, barusan ada suara samar-samar dari arah hutan.

Ini saatnya Taehyung mencoba keahlian barunya. "Kelihatannya ada yang butuh bantuan."

Yunho menggeleng, cepat-cepat menutup bagasi lalu menggiring paksa istri dan anaknya menjauh dari pinggiran hutan. "Kita tidak dengar apa-apa dan itu bukan apa-apa. Jalan terus. Ayo."

"Tapi disana ada orang!" Dasar Taehyung ngotot.

"Aku tak bisa menceburkan kalian dalam resiko demi orang asing tak dikenal!" tandas Yunho dengan nada keras nan kakunya, seperti biasa. "Bagaimana kalau jumlah _mereka_ banyak?"

Taehyung yang rupanya sudah bosan jadi penonton tentu saja merasa muak mendengar alasan itu lagi-itu lagi. "Tapi orang itu butuh bantuan!"

Yunho membuka pintu lalu memberi isyarat bagi Taehyung untuk segera masuk. Dia tak akan berubah pikiran kan?

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

"Masuk." Sekarang telunjuknya ikut mengarah lurus-lurus ke pintu.

Taehyung malah melangkah mundur menjauhi pintu. "Tidak. Aku bosan duduk terus. Aku bosan menjadi lemah. Maaf." Taehyung semakin mundur mendekati hutan. "Aku harus melakukannya."

"TAEHYUNG!"

Mengabaikan teriakan kedua orangtuanya di belakang sana, Taehyung berlari menerjang semak-semak tinggi. Berkelit cepat dari pohon-pohon yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan jarak pandangnya dan menghalangi dia. Sorot cahaya putih dari ponselnya berlompatan acak mengikuti gerakan cepat Taehyung. Bunyi daun-daun mati dan ranting kering berderak-derak dibawah sepatunya. Ketika dia hampir mencapai ujung, wajah seseorang tertangkap lingkaran cahaya dan mengagetkan namja itu. Tak hanya muncul tiba-tiba, dia juga menabrak Taehyung sampai tubuhnya tersentak kebelakang dan mendarat keras di tanah. Dengan posisi anak itu berada diatasnya. Ponsel di genggaman Taehyung terlepas dan terlempar jauh ke semak belukar.

Nyaris. Nyaris saja Taehyung menarik pelatuk ketika sadar orang yang menabraknya ini belum mati. Dan dia anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki yang sangat _good looking_ , lebih tepatnya. Kira-kira seumuran Taehyung.

Disini gelap sekali, tapi dia yakin anak ini berkulit putih bersih. Lihat saja hidungnya yang bangir itu. Bentuk wajahnya yang imut. Pipinya yang tembem. Matanya yang—

"Cepat lari!" pekinya menyadarkan Taehyung dari keterpanaan. Dia bangkit berdiri sambil terengah-engah. "Mereka datang!" Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Taehyung. Tanpa banyak omong, mereka berdua lari kearah sebaliknya, dengan pergelangan tangan Taehyung masih berada digenggaman pemuda itu.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Orangtuaku dan beberapa tetangga."

"Mereka sudah mati?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak perlu. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara geraman-geraman rendah di belakang sana. Manusia macam apa yang berlari mengejar anaknya sendiri sambil menggeram?

"Taehyung!" Ada cahaya kuning terang benderang menyoroti wajah mereka dari arah depan.

Anak itu menoleh sekilas. "Siapa mereka?"

"Orangtuaku. Ayo."

Kalau tadi dia digandeng, sekarang terbalik. Taehyung yang menuntun anak itu berlari, langkah kaki mereka semakin cepat.

"Taehyung!" Jaejoong yang pertama menyambut putranya dalam pelukan. "Kau ini kepala batu! Jangan main kabur begitu lain kali! Cepat ke mobil!"

Yunho melirik pemuda yang dibawa Taehyung dari hutan. Kelihatannya anak baik-baik. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau hanya satu bocah saja.

Mereka berlari mendekati mobil dan langsung melompat naik tanpa berniat menoleh lagi. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang agak dipaksa, kembali menyusuri tanah-tanah berkerikil yang memprihatinkan.

Taehyung menurunkan kaca jendela dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Ada sekitar… entahlah, banyak sekali! Lima belas, mungkin? Berlari di barisan paling depan, pria dan wanita paruh baya berparas menarik yang masih memiliki kemiripan dengan korban yang dia selamatkan. Hanya saja, pupil mata mereka putih dan mulut si wanita sobek hingga ke pipi kiri, menampakkan deretan gigi belepotan darah.

"Taehyung, tutup jendelanya!" bentak Jaejoong takut. Mengapa anak itu suka seenaknya sendiri sih?

"Nak, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bisa dikejar-kejar mereka?" tanya Yunho melirik si pemuda dari kaca diatasnya.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Dia tarik buang napas dalam-dalam, masih setengah ngos-ngosan, wajah putihnya pucat pasi. "Aku sedang di rumah, menunggu kedua orangtuaku pulang, tau-tau saja ayahku masuk menggendong ibuku yang wajahnya sudah…"

"Rusak?" potong Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku. "Kau lihat mereka?"

"Ya, mereka masih dibelakang."

Mobil berhasil melewati area hutan dan jalan bebatuan, guncangan di mobil terhenti saat ban menginjak aspal jalanan yang mulus, tanpa buang waktu Yunho segera menambah kecepatan hingga mobil melaju diatas angka seratus. Jarum spidometer bergerak naik dan naik. Mobil meliuk kiri kanan dengan gerakan tajam. Menyelinap di antara puluhan kendaraan yang memadati jalan. Deru mesin mobil membuat telinga mereka tuli.

Jaejoong yang tadinya cuma meringkuk ketakutan, langsung menjerit-jerit tak karuan. "Jangan ngebut-ngebut, bodoh!" teriaknya galak sambil berpegangan erat pada pinggiran kursi. "Nanti kita nabrak!"

Yunho tertawa ringan. "Aku dulu pembalap kampus, kalau kau lupa."

Jaejoong mendengus keras, jengkel bukan main. Kenapa disaat genting begini jiwa pembalap suaminya langsung muncul!? Lolos dari kawanan mayat hidup, jangan sampai ujung-ujungnya mereka malah mati konyol dalam kecelakaan mobil.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya sudah cukup! Sudah! Sudah!" Jaejoong histeris. Ini lebih parah dari roller coaster!

"Kepalaku pusing," keluh Jungkook dengan nada lemas.

"Sudah cukup, Appa. Mereka juga sudah jauh sekali." timpal Taehyung yang merasa kasihan melihat Jungkook yang makin pucat pasi karena takut.

Terpaksa Yunho memperlambat laju mobil.

Baik Jungkook maupun Jaejoong kompak tarik napas panjang-panjang, merasa sangat legaaaa.

"Mau minum?" Taehyung menyodorkan botol air mineral.

Jungkook menyambutnya secara sukarela. Kebetulan dia memang haus sekali. "Trims."

"Kenapa cuma teman barumu yang ditawari? Ummamu sendiri kok tidak ditawari?" protes Jaejoong pura-pura jealous.

"Kan umma bisa ambil sendiri di belakang." jawab Taehyung tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Jangan begitu, Taehyung. Ambilkan air untuk umma mu juga." tegur Yunho.

"Ya deh, ya deh." Taehyung membuka box minuman dan mengeluarkan botol air mineral basah gara-gara es batu yang mencair. "Nih buat ummaku sayang."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Makasih, anakku sayang."

"Tinggal dimana?" Yunho kembali menginterogasi Jungkook.

"Komplek perumahan, kalau dari hutan, jalan terus-terus saja, nanti ada dua blok perumahan."

"Dan sebagian besar yang mengejarmu tadi orang-orang yang kau kenal?" tanya Jaejoong.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Ya, mereka tetanggaku, dua diantaranya ayah dan ibuku."

"Oh, Nak…" Yunho menghela napas, kini bersimpati. "Kami turut berduka cita…"

"Ya, maaf kalau pertanyaanku tadi… kami tidak tahu kalau…" Jaejoong menunduk muram, mencari kosakata yang tidak menyinggung perasaan dan terdengar menghibur, tapi… bagaimana dia mau menghibur kalau dirinya sendiri juga sedang berduka cita?

Taehyung bersandar di kursi dan menatap dengan prihatin. "Aku ikut sedih atas keadaan mereka."

" _It's okay._ " sahut Jungkook tersenyum kecut. "Kuharap ada orang yang menemukan mereka dan…" dia berhenti sebentar. "Kuharap mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku tak pernah membayangkan semua ini akan terjadi." Dia menggeleng-geleng sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Apa yang menimpa orangtuaku… aku ingin mereka mati dengan cara yang layak. Bukan dengan…" Jungkook mengusap-usap wajah, kedua matanya mulai panas. "Aku tidak tega membunuh mereka."

Melihat wajah masam namja disampingnya, Taehyung ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu. Apapun, untuk menghapus senyum pedih itu dari wajah Jungkook. Kalau bisa dia ingin memutar balik waktu agar dirinya bisa bertemu Jungkook dalam keadaan normal. Berkenalan, bertamu ke rumahnya, mengobrol dengan orangtuanya dengan cara biasa, berpergian bersama dalam situasi yang normal. Karena sepertinya Jungkook teman yang menyenangkan dan ceria kalau saja tidak diselimuti oleh awan kesedihan. Taehyung yakin akan hal itu.

Dengan gerakan canggung dan patah-patah Taehyung meremas pundak Jungkook, mencoba berbagi kesedihan, mentransfer energi apapun yang bisa menenangkan hati. Tapi lidahnya kelu dan dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Hei, kawan, ini bukan salahmu. Tak ada yang berharap semua ini akan terjadi. Aku juga baru-baru ini kehilangan banyak teman dan… semoga… semoga orang-orang yang kita tinggalkan bisa segera beristirahat dengan tenang."

Tenggorokan Jungkook seperti terbakar, tanda bahwa air mata akan jatuh. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, berusaha mengendalikan diri. Terus terang, rasanya aneh dan serba salah dikasihani orang asing. Jungkook benci dikasihani. Apalagi tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya itu membuat Jungkook masih berat untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena merasa gagal menjadi anak yang berbakti. Merasa gagal melindungi kedua orangtuanya.

Meski aura berduka cita masih kental dia rasakan dan suasana hatinya mendung berawan, Jungkook tak ingin memperkeruh suasana hati orang-orang asing baik hati yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya ini. Buru-buru dia berdehem untuk mencairkan keheningan horror dalam mobil. "Tujuan kalian kemana?"

"Mokpo." ucap Taehyung mendahului ayahnya. "Disana aman _katanya_."

"Memang disana aman." sambar Yunho. "Hanya tempat itu yang bebas dari para infected. Termasuk Yeosu yang bertetangga dengan Mokpo."

Jungkook manggut-manggut. "Oh, baguslah."

Taehyung putar otak keras. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghibur namja manis disampingnya ini. Mendadak dia teringat pada ponsel. Banyak lagu-lagu bagus disitu. Mungkin mereka bisa mendengarkan musik bersama lalu mengobrol soal banyak hal. Ya, ide yang brilian! Boleh dicoba. Itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dari orangtuanya.

"Hei, mau dengar lagu? Kau suka lagu apa?" tanya Taehyung menarik seulas senyum.

Jungkook kelihatan agak bingung ditanya soal lagu, namun dia balas tersenyum untuk menghargai usaha Taehyung. "Aku suka banyak genre. Termasuk pop, ballad, hip hop, dan lagu-lagu rock yang easy listening."

"Wow, aku juga suka hip hop. Kebetulan aku punya banyak koleksi…" Wajah sumringah Taehyung berubah murung ketika dia merogoh saku dan menyadari ponselnya tidak ada dimana-mana. "Astaga… pasti jatuh di hutan tadi." Dia tepuk jidat keras-keras sambil terdengar bunyi "PLAK!" nyaring.

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. "Apa sih?"

"Ponselku…" Taehyung meringis aneh.

"Kenapa?" Yunho menoleh sekilas. "Hilang?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

Ringisan Taehyung semakin ganjil. "Mungkin."

Jaejoong menyipitkan mata tajam. "Benar-benar hilang atau mungkin hilang?"

"Oke, oke, jujur…" Taehyung angkat tangan pasrah. "Benar-benar hilang."

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong kompak berdecak-decak, gemas bukan main sekaligus memendam hasrat ingin melumat anak itu hidup-hidup.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan gegabah! Dengar omongan orangtua, jangan seenaknya!" dumel Jaejoong.

"Sudah, sudah." Yunho menengahi. "Sudah terlanjur juga. Taehyung, dengar ya Nak, aku tidak mau kau bertindak asal-asalan seperti tadi, itu jadi pelajaran buatmu. Lain kali kalau orangtua sedang bicara jangan ditinggal pergi. Paham?"

"Ya." jawabnya tumben patuh. "Paham."

"Bagus."

Jungkook mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Merasa tidak enak lihat Taehyung dimarahi. Walau bagaimanapun ini kan gara-gara dia juga.

"Nih, kita dengar lagu-laguku saja." Jungkook menyodorkan headset sebelah kiri, sementara dia memasang bagian kanan ke telinga. Taehyung tersenyum lembut saat Jungkook memasangkan headset ke lubang telinganya. "Orangtuamu perhatian ya. Kau beruntung memiliki mereka."

Taehyung merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia selalu membantah, bersikap nyolot dan acuh tak acuh. Begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook, rasanya seperti mendapat tamparan telak di pipi.

"Ini Beyonce." gumam Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung.

Cowok itu mengangguk. "XO. Aku paling suka ini."

Jungkook tersenyum simpul, kedua matanya terpejam, mulai menghayati. "Aku juga."

Taehyung membenamkan kuku-kukunya ke jok mobil. Kalau tadi dia merasa sedih, sekarang dia merasa grogi dan deg-degan tingkat tinggi. Perasaan nyaman yang aneh menderanya. Padahal mereka baru ketemu hari ini. Malah pertemuan tadi tak bisa dikatakan romantis. Lari-larian menyusuri hutan? Dikejar-kejar rombongan orang mati? Kehilangan ponsel? Takdir gila macam apa itu?

Diluar dugaan, Jungkook mencondongkan tubuh padanya, membisikkan terima kasih, lalu menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Menyamankan posisi tidur.

Senyum berbunga-bunga Taehyung melebar. Jujur saja, dia mulai suka takdir gila ini. Kiamat zombie tidak buruk-buruk amat kok. Buktinya dia bisa dipertemukan dengan Jungkook.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terperanjat dari kursi sambil menoleh cepat kearah jendela. Di kejauhan sana muncul kepulan asap merah menggantung tinggi di udara. Itu daerah yang tadi disiarkan lewat radio. Semenit berikutnya, ledakan dan kobaran api lain muncul secara beruntun.

Berarti Jeonju sudah benar-benar _tamat_.

Lain orangtua, lain anak muda. Kalau penumpang di depan cemas dan mulai tenggelam dalam obrolan seputar mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Taehyung justru sibuk memandangi wajah tidur Jungkook yang damai nan polos. Sembunyi-sembunyi mencium puncak kepalanya.

 _Masa bodoh Jeonju._ _Mokpo, kami datang!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jeonju, 07/06/2015.**_

 _ **00:30 AM - Chanyeol's side: Freedom**_

Chanyeol menatap pantulan wajahnya yang tampak berlipat-lipat di sebuah cermin retak. Wanita cantik dihadapannya tidak secerah dulu lagi. Dua garis hitam menggantung tepat dibawah kantung mata Chanyeol. Rambut panjangnya yang dulu tergerai indah, sekarang awut-awutan. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan suram, seolah menanggung beban hidup jutaan penduduk bumi. Bahkan seragam 'khusus' berwarna hijau lumut yang melekat dibadannya seakan mengejek Chanyeol.

 _Pembunuh gila, pembunuh gila, pembunuh gila!_ Chanyeol bisa mendengar seragam yang dia pakai terus berteriak meledeknya.

Sambil menghembuskan napas penuh siksaan batin, Chanyeol menghempaskan bokongnya kembali diatas 'kasur neraka'. Mengapa Chanyeol menyebut ranjang tahanan sebagai 'kasur neraka'? Karena berbaring diatasnya membuat Chanyeol terus menerus dihantui mimpi buruk. Ditambah lagi kawanan nyamuk yang berseliweran makin memperparah mimpi buruk Chanyeol. Dan… oh iya, keras! Jangan lupakan betapa kerasnya 'kasur neraka' itu. Tiap malam sensasinya bagai tidur diatas batu karang yang diatasnya sengaja ditebari paku payung. Pokoknya tidak ada nyaman-nyamannya sama sekali! Makan juga sensasinya seperti makan sampah langsung dari tempat pembuangannya. Lebih parah dari hambar. Mungkin koki-koki di penjara memang sengaja memasukkan sampah beracun kedalam makanan supaya para tahanan bisa mati pelan-pelan sambil meratapi nasib. Rasa airnya juga tidak karuan. Sensasinya seperti minum langsung dari selokan tempat pembuangan sampah. Sial sekali itulah kehidupan nyata yang telah dilalui Chanyeol selama setahun mendekam dibalik jeruji.

Dua tahun. Dua tahun itu terasa seperti dua abad lamanya.

Bukankah Chanyeol pantas menerima ini? Setimpal 'kan dengan perbuatan keji yang telah dia lakukan dulu?

Satu-satunya hal baik disini, untung letak ruang tahanan Chanyeol paling dekat dengan ruang pengawas. Dimana dia bisa ikut menonton siaran televisi yang terdapat di ruang pengawas. Meskipun tanpa suara, tentu saja. Tapi kalau pas pintu ruangannya sengaja dibuka, Chanyeol beruntung bisa nonton TV lengkap satu paket dengan suara. Jadi kehidupan 'neraka' –nya tidak terlalu monoton.

Dulu Chanyeol jarang sekali menonton TV, tapi sekarang TV di ruang pengawas itu sudah dia anggap benda paling keramat saking tidak ada lagi hiburan lain yang bisa dilihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan beberapa tahanan yang letak sel-nya berdekatan dengan ruang pengawas jelas lebih beruntung ketimbang tahanan lain yang hanya bisa mendengarkan siaran radio saja. Oke, itu bahkan masih jauh lebih beruntung. Bagaimana dengan para tahanan yang hanya bisa baca Koran sisa dari pengawas? Ah, tidak. Itu masih beruntung. Masih dapat hiburan. Oh, bagaimana dengan para tahanan yang cuma bisa gigit jari sambil menonton hasil pahatannya sendiri di tembok? Itu jelas jauh lebih miris dari Chanyeol.

"Hei ganti, ganti. Aku ingin nonton siaran berita." Seorang pengawas berbadan tambun menyeruak masuk kedalam ruangan. Chanyeol mengenali wanita tua bermata sipit itu. Bibi Hyun, Chanyeol sering memanggilnya begitu. Pengawas wanita yang satunya lagi—perempuan di pertengahan dua puluhan—terlihat keberatan. Namun dia tak berkutik saat Bibi Hyun merebut remote tv dari tangannya dan langsung mengganti siaran tanpa permisi. Bibi Hyun memang sering begitu, _bossy_ dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Maklumlah, diantara semua sipir, dia yang paling 'senior' disini. Ya, senior dalam artian dia sudah lebih dulu diciptakan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa sebelum penjara ini ada.

Layar televisi beralih dari tayangan drama korea ke KBS Breaking News Special: Midnight LIVE Report.

" _Selamat malam pemirsa, saya Jo Eun Seung melaporkan langsung dari Jeonju, berita ini kami sampaikan kepada seluruh warga untuk berhati-hati dan tetap di rumah…_ " Seorang reporter bercuap-cuap di depan kamera. Berusaha tenang meski raut panik dan takutnya jelas sekali terlihat di wajah cantik namun tegasnya. Sementara dibelakang sana orang-orang panik berlarian kesana kemari, seperti dikejar seseorang atau _sesuatu_. Entah apa. Semuanya samar dan nyaris gelap totap. Lampu-lampu di area tersebut mati total. Tidak ada lampu penerangan jalan. Hanya ada satu cahaya penerangan. Dan itu berasal dari kobaran api besar yang telah melahap habis sebuah supermarket. Semuanya tampak _chaos_. Kacau sekali! Banyak teriakan dan jeritan. Anak-anak kecil menangis mencari orangtua mereka. Para pejalan kaki masih berlarian seolah berusaha menghindar dari pembunuh bayaran atau semacamnya. Sebuah mobil berada dalam posisi terbalik dan terdampar di sisi jalan. Suara sirine polisi dan ambulans bersahut-sahutan memekakkan telinga. Kemudian terdengar suara tembakan dan lagi-lagi jeritan orang kesakitan. Helikopter ikut meramaikan suasana dengan berseliweran di langit. Tapi yang membuat Chanyeol semakin takjub ketika layar menampilkan seorang pria berwajah pucat dan bermata merah dengan luka di siku kanannya menggelepar-gelepar di dalam mobil ambulans. Tiba-tiba saja orang itu berteriak seperti orang kesurupan lalu bangkit dan menggigit petugas paramedis yang berdiri dalam jarak jangkauan mulut. Pria gila itu menarik kulit beserta daging dari leher petugas paramedis hingga robek lalu mengunyahnya. Darah dan sisa-sia daging menghiasi gigi depan pria gila itu. Masih belum puas dengan satu leher, dia mulai berdiri dan mengejar petugas paramedis yang satunya. Sementara petugas malang tadi tumbang di sisi jalan, berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi lehernya yang pendarahan parah.

Para tahanan kompak memekik sambil melotot. Beberapa mulai menangis. Gambar menunjukkan adegan tembak-menembak di jalan raya antar polisi dengan para penduduk yang berperilaku aneh dan memiliki ciri-ciri sama seperti pria tadi. Mata merah, kulit pucat, darah dan luka sobekan di sekujur tubuh. Yang lebih horror lagi, beberapa dari mereka masih bisa berjalan dan mengejar 'mangsa' meski wajah mereka rusak parah atau kehilangan bola mata.

 _What the fuck?! Zombie terror?! Di Korea?! Sejak kapan?!_ Kenapa Chanyeol baru tahu sekarang ya? _Shit!_ Dari kemarin dia kemana saja sih?! Ini gara-gara sipir baru itu selalu memutar film drama menye-menye setiap hari, jadinya Chanyeol ketinggalan berita-berita penting kan!?

Para tahanan di sel lain juga mulai ribut dan berkasak-kusuk. Sibuk bisik-bisik tetangga. Kebanyakan menunjukkan reaksi khawatir dan ketakutan. Bahkan ada yang langsung rindu kampung halaman karena memikirkan nasib sanak saudara dan orangtua mereka.

"… _bisa kita lihat, apa yang awalnya kami laporkan sebagai kerusuhan dan bentrokan warga, ternyata masih merupakan aksi kanibalisme yang telah terjadi di beberapa kota dan dilakukan oleh para infected…_ "

" _Kita harus memindahkan orang-orang ke tempat aman! Ada kebocoran gas di restoran itu!"_ Sebuah interupsi datang dari arah belakang, bukannya melanjutkan laporan, Reporter Eunseung malah menoleh kebelakang dan ikut menyimak perbincangan serius yang terjadi antar dua personel militer.

" _Kebocoran gas?!"_

DAARRRR! Sedetik kemudian restoran yang ditunjuk benar-benar meledak hebat. Cahaya terang berwarna oranye kemerahan disertai kepulan asap mengacaukan siaran.

CKIIIIT! Suara decitan ban mobil meraung di aspal jalanan.

BRUAKKKK! Suara tubrukan benda keras dengan tubuh manusia.

CRAASHHH! Layar kamera berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya mendarat keras di tanah.

Dan KYAAAAA! reporter tadi ikut menjerit histeris.

Selesai. Siaran berita berubah menjadi barisan semut.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mendengar wanita itu berteriak!"

"Apa dia digigit?!"

"Bagaimana dengan nasib kameramen?"

"Mungkin dia ditabrak mobil. Kedengarannya seperti ditabrak."

Disaat para tahanan lain heboh menerka-nerka nasib orang-orang di lokasi kejadian, terdengar suara panggilan melalui intercom yang dipasang hampir di segala sudut.

" _Kekacauan terjadi di dekat jalan utama. Kepada seluruh personel yang bertugas diharapkan segera melapor ke ruangan Head Chief Kang. Terima kasih."_

"Aku akan ke ruangan Yixing-ssi, kau tunggulah disini." Bibi Hyun memberi perintah.

"Apa kau juga akan turun ke jalanan?" sipir baru itu sontak terperangah kaget. Bayangkan saja Bibi Hyun yang tua dan gendut guling-gulingan di jalan bertarung melawan zombie, kan tidak pantas!

"Bukan, bodoh! Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan teh. Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Kau ini anak baru cerewet sekali."

Dengan muka cemberut jelek, sipir baru itu mengangguk malas, "Baiklah."

Setelah puas mengomel, Bibi Hyun bergegas mengambil kunci pantry dan keluar dari ruangan pengawas.

Diam-diam Chanyeol merogoh saku seragam penjara yang ia kenakan, mengeluarkan jepit rambut kecil hasil menjarah dunia kolong kasur kemarin sore. Senyuman samar nan tipis tercetak di bibir Chanyeol. Well, saatnya untuk mempraktekkan keahlian baru: KABUR.

 _Say hello to freedom._

Chanyeol mulai mengutak-atik lubang kunci di gembok. Benda sialan yang selama ini telah mengurungnya. Tujuh ratus dua puluh hari itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Putar ke kanan dua kali, putar ke kiri satu kali… yes! Berhasil. Pintu besi di depannya berayun terbuka, Chanyeol menjejakkan kaki kanan keluar dari garis pembatas pintu, disusul kemudian kaki kiri. Tarik buang napas dalam-dalam. Tersenyum lega. Memang ya, atmosfer di dalam sana dengan di luar sini itu beda. Aromanya, udaranya, baunya, terasa seperti… kebebasan. Chanyeol BEBAS!

"Yeollie! Berikutnya aku!" teriak Jung Mina, letak sel-nya bertetangga dengan Chanyeol, satu-satunya teman ngobrol Chanyeol kalau pas lagi bosan. Wanita itu paling suka bercerita tentang mantan suami dan anak-anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol! Kita teman baik, kau mengenalku, aku mengenalmu, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini. Kumohon…" seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari Chanyeol menampilkan wajah memelas.

"Kau bisa bebaskan kami semua. Tolonglah!" pekik yang lain.

"Ya, bebaskan kami semua!"

Chanyeol tidak perduli. Dia sedang mengendap-endap menuju ke ruang pengawas, tapi bagaimana misi melarikan diri bisa berjalan mulus jika banyak mulut yang sedang mengelu-elukan namanya?

Chanyeol tercekat mendengar suara pelatuk bersiap-siap ditarik, tepat diatas alisnya, sedetik kemudian, ada moncong pistol menempel di sana.

"Mau kemana?"

Orang-orang yang tadi berteriak histeris minta dibebaskan sekarang beramai-ramai bungkam. Menonton adegan menegangkan di depannya seperti para penggila film action begitu si penjahat muncul dan menodongkan pistol ke kepala si jagoan.

Bola mata Chanyeol menjalar naik keatas. Yixing, berdiri menghadang langkahnya, menunggu jawaban, sekaligus ingin menendang bokong Chanyeol kembali ke sel.

"Mau kemana?" ulangnya ketus sambil menyipitkan mata.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Toilet?"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya, hah?!" bentaknya. "Cepat kembali! Sana, sana! Putar arah! Kembali!" perintahnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan pistol di tangannya.

Demi apa Chanyeol mau menuruti orang ini? Setelah bersusah payah keluar, 'kembali' adalah salah satu cara ter-bodoh dan ter-idiot untuk mati.

"Aku tidak mau." jawab Chanyeol tegas.

Yixing terlongo. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau!" Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan perempuan itu, lalu menendang lututnya sampai dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Yixing yang panik dan pertahanannya goyah spontan menarik pelatuk, dan berhubung Chanyeol lebih sigap bergerak, peluru yang terlontar hanya melesat diatas kepalanya, tidak sampai melubangi jidatnya.

Selamat. Dia selamat dari maut.

"Lancang sekali! Kau mau mati, ya?!" Yixing berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Kau yang akan mati, nona." Chanyeol memuntir tangan Yixing sampai dia berteriak keras. Sakitnya gila-gilaan!

Suasana di sel tahanan mulai ricuh. Kebanyakan mengompor-ngompori Chanyeol, memberinya dukungan penuh untuk membunuh si sipir.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

"Hajar dia!"

"Rebut pistolnya! Tembak kepalanya!"

Chanyeol memuntir pergelangan wanita itu semakin keras sampai tulangnya terputar kebelakang dalam bentuk yang menyakitkan. Tanpa memperdulikan rintihan kesakitan Yixing, Chanyeol merebut senjata dan langsung diarahkan ke tengah-tengah alisnya. Kemenangan mutlak berada di tangan Chanyeol.

Histeria massa semakin memanas.

"Ya! Ya! Begitu! Tembak saja!"

"Tembak lalu bebaskan kami!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Sudah kubilang kau yang akan mati."

"Ayo Chanyeol! Beri dia pelajaran!"

Beri pelajaran? Ide bagus.

"Atau…" Chanyeol menurunkan pistol. "Mungkin lain kali."

Yixing tertawa. "Kenapa berubah pikiran, ha? Apa kau terlalu takut untuk membunuh orang, wahai pembunuh?" desisnya lamat-lamat. Sengaja meninggalkan kata 'pembunuh' menggantung di udara, membiarkan Chanyeol meresapinya.

Tentu saja. Tentu saja Chanyeol sangat _meresapinya_.

"Aku memang pembunuh." Chanyeol berucap lirih sambil menunduk sedih. "Tapi aku bukan orang egois, kau juga bisa jadi pembunuh kalau kau mau. Siapa saja bisa jadi pembunuh. Bahkan… dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri sekalipun." Lalu tiba-tiba dia menyunggingkan senyum super manis. "Jadi jangan iri."

Untuk sesaat, Yixing hanya diam memandangi Chanyeol seakan-akan dia baru saja berceloteh tanpa makna seperti orang teler karena overdosis obat-obat terlarang.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pistol ke perut Yixing. "Menurut teman-temanku kau harus diberi pelajaran. Kebetulan sekali… aku bisa mengajarimu."

DARR!

Yixing tersentak kaget merasakan suatu benda bergerak cepat menembus perutnya dari depan ke belakang. Darah kental merembes keluar dari seragam dinasnya, membentuk pola berwarna merah yang sangat kontras. Perempuan itu merosot ke lantai sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak, tidak ada teriakan atau isak tangis yang keluar, hanya tatapan dingin yang seolah menyumpahi Chanyeol dalam hati. Itu saja.

Pistol tadi diberikan pada Mina yang kini memandangi Chanyeol dengan ekspresi ngeri bercampur shock. Dulu dia sempat yakin kalau Chanyeol adalah korban fitnah atau semacamnya, mengingat gadis itu memiliki mata bulat polos yang jernih dan senyum manis yang menampilkan lesung pipi, membuatnya tampak seperti sepuluh tahun lebih muda. Dilihat dari sisi manapun tidak ada tampang pembunuh sama sekali. Iya kan? Jadi pastilah gadis malang itu telah korban fitnah orang-orang kejam yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Tapi sekarang, setelah melihat kenyataan betapa mudahnya gadis 'polos' itu menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, segala prasangka baik di kepala Mina seketika musnah tanpa bekas.

"Ini, untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu _dia_ mendatangi sel-mu duluan."

Suasana mendadak sunyi senyap, lebih horror dari kuburan. Kemana perginya seruan-seruan tadi?

Ah, yang penting masalah teratasi. Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing. Dia segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan diiringi tatapan berpasang-pasang mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **00.45 AM**_

Chanyeol melongok dari balik tembok. Lobi di lantai satu kosong melompong. Semua polisi pasti sedang dibuat sibuk menangani kekacauan di kota. Penjaga-penjaga yang sering berkeliaran sekarang tidak nampak satupun. Kesempatan Chanyeol untuk lolos semakin besar.

Dengan langkah biasa yang agak terburu-buru namun waspada, Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lobi yang kosong, membuka setiap loker yang dia temui, memeriksa sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk menggantikan baju jelek ini. Apa saja. Celana, kaos, sepatu bot…

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih ke loker nomor 45. Terkunci. Tapi dengan keahlian yang dia miliki plus jepit rambut sakti. Loker itu akhirnya berhasil terbuka. Nah, itu dia! Sepasang baju ganti yang dicari Chanyeol. Mungkin agak kebesaran sedikit dua nomer (Chanyeol sadar dirinya makin kurusan sekarang), tapi tidak apa-apalah, begini lebih baik. Daripada berkeliaran di kota dengan baju ala tahanan, selain sulit mendapatkan kepercayaan mata-mata awam, dia juga akan lebih mudah jadi sasaran empuk polisi lain.

Chanyeol melepas pakaian lusuh yang menempel di tubuhnya, masa bodoh ini ruangan terbuka, toh tidak ada yang melihat. Cepat-cepat dia ganti semuanya dengan celana panjang, sepatu dan kaos polo putih berkerah. Rambut panjangnya disisir seadanya dengan jari lalu diikat asal-asalan menggunakan karet gelang yang dia temukan terselip diantara tumpukan berkas.

Langkah kaki… ada suara langkah kaki terdengar… sayup-sayup. Di kejauhan sana…

Chanyeol melangkah mundur dari loker lalu masuk ke salah satu pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Untung tidak terkunci. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam dibalik pintu sambil mendengarkan dengan penuh waspada, langkah kaki itu lebih dari satu, menandakan ada banyak orang yang lewat. Suara ribut percakapan terdengar di depan sana. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Lebih meningkat drastis saat salah satunya berseru bingung karena kehilangan baju dan sepatu. Gawat. Itu pasti polisi yang lemarinya Chanyeol utak-atik tadi. Sambil menunggu dan berdoa, dia hanya bisa berharap semoga orang-orang itu tidak terpikir untuk masuk dan memeriksa ruangan ini.

"Siapa itu?!"

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Saat berbalik, dia menemukan sipir muda lain yang biasa duduk di ruang pengawas tengah menatapnya ketakutan sambil menodongkan pistol.

 _God!_ Belum ada dua puluh menit dia bebas, dan sekarang sipir baru ini berniat merenggut kebebasan itu?

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Angkat tangan dan berdiri!" perintahnya dengan suara gemetar. Terlebih sorot mata Chanyeol begitu dingin dan menusuk untuk ukuran seorang wanita cantik. Ya, wanita cantik yang sudah dua tahun terkurung dibalik jeruji.

Chanyeol tidak bisa main bertindak atau asal lompat menerjang wanita itu. Satu langkah yang salah, dia bisa mati konyol. Selongsong peluru yang melesat ke tubuhnya adalah hal terakhir yang paling diinginkan Chanyeol.

Orang-orang yang takut biasanya lebih mudah bertindak gegabah ketimbang orang yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi genting. Hanya dengan sekali tatap, Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau polisi amatir ini baru pertama kali dihadapkan pada tahanan lepas yang sedang siaga. Ujung pistol itu terarah ke tengah-tengah jidatnya. Chanyeol memang tidak bersenjata, tapi anehnya dia tidak gentar sama sekali. Bukan dia pihak yang merasa ingin lari terkencing-kencing disini.

"Angkat tangan!" bentak si sipir.

Dengan patuh dia berdiri pelan-pelan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi disamping kepala.

"Balik badan dan buka pintu itu!"

 _As you wish!_

Si sipir mendekat, mencengkram kerah bagian belakang, membalik kasar tubuh Chanyeol hingga sisi kepalanya membentur pintu. Pergelangan tangan cewek itu dia kunci kuat-kuat pakai tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan sibuk merogoh saku, berniat mencari borgol nganggur yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Hei, dengar, namamu Eunbi kan?" gumam Chanyeol agak kesulitan karena sebelah pipinya menempel di pintu. "Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, kita bisa jadi partner. Di luar sana sedang kacau. Aku mengkhawatirkan orangtuaku, aku ingin memastikan keadaan mereka baik-baik saja. Bantu aku keluar dari sini dan kita bisa bekerjasama." tukasnya membuat penawaran. "Kau bisa menemui keluargamu dan aku bisa menemui keluargaku."

Eunbi telah selesai memborgol Chanyeol. "Aku anak yatim piatu."

Ups. Penawaran yang keliru.

"Eunbi! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya salah seorang rekannya dari luar pintu.

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja!" dia balas menyahut. "Aku sudah membereskan yang di dalam sini. Semua aman terkendali."

"Eunbi, dengar—"

"Aku tidak ingin dengar apa-apa!" bentaknya. "Jangan alasan! Ayo cepat buka dan kembali ke sarangmu!" Eunbi mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga kepalanya kembali membentur pintu.

Hrghhh! Cukup sudah. Tidak usah punya partner juga tidak masalah.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbalik, menendang sipir baru itu penuh tenaga sampai tubuhnya terpelanting ke tembok dengan posisi yang rawan. Terdengar bunyi 'kreekk!' fatal saat lehernya menghantam sudut siku-siku tembok yang tajam. Mata gadis itu melotot saat tubuhnya terkulai lemas di lantai.

Chanyeol yakin _seratus persen_ sipir sok itu tidak bisa macam-macam lagi sekarang.

Kunci, kunci, kunci, dimana kunci… Chanyeol sibuk merogoh-rogoh saku Eunbi dengan kedua tangannya yang diborgol di belakang.

 _Dok, dok, dok!_ Gedoran keras terdengar di pintu, Chanyeol semakin kalap. Mengalami kesulitan karena dia harus melihat melalui pundaknya.

"Eunbi? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Semua aman?" Kali ini terdengar suara seorang pria.

Dapat! Oke, sekarang tinggal dibuka…

"Eunbi?"

Suara derit pintu terkuak, tepat di menit saat dia selesai membebaskan kedua tangannya dari borgol.

"KAU?!"

Chanyeol refleks meraih pistol, berbalik, dan langsung menarik pelatuk ke sosok pria yang sedang berdiri di pintu. Tembakan pertama agak meleset, hanya bersarang di bahu. Pria itu meringis sebentar sambil memegangi bahu kirinya, namun belum menyerah untuk menodongkan pistol. Chanyeol kembali menarik pelatuk. Kali ini terarah ke jidat. Bunyi ledakan terdengar memekakkan telinga bersamaan dengan melesatnya peluru menembus tempurung kepala pria malang itu.

Korban kedua: ambruk ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap dan kolam darah yang menggenang di bagian dahi.

Oke, ralat. Korban keempat.

Suara derap langkah sol sepatu—yang Chanyeol yakini—sekelompok pasukan bergema di lorong panjang. Itu alarm tanda bahaya bagi Chanyeol untuk bergerak cepat. Tak ada waktu untuk merenungi perbuatannya, apalagi menyesal.

Setelah mengantongi pistol, Chanyeol meraih kursi kayu, mengarahkannya ke kaca jendela terdekat. Ambil ancang-ancang dulu. Tarik napas beberapa detik. Kerahkan tenaga. Satu… dua… tiga… LEMPAR!

 _Traanggg!_

Saat memanjat naik ke kusen jendela, Chanyeol sempat menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sekitar tujuh polisi berseragam lengkap sedang menodongkan senapan kearahnya.

"Itu dia!"

"Tangkap!"

O-oh. Gawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jeonju, 07/06/2015.**_

 _ **01:30 AM - KrisYeol' side: Mercy**_

Mobil Kris merambat pelan di jalan raya yang padat. Dimana-mana lalu lintas terhenti total dan ruas jalan protokol ditutup oleh pagar-pagar kawat. Kris terjebak. Dia putar arah dan coba mengambil rute lain dengan berpatokan pada peta yang ditunjukkan oleh GPS. Namun rasa putus asa kembali mencuat saat rute yang dia lalui kembali menemui 'jalan buntu'. Barisan panjang mobil mulai tampak di depan sana. Orang-orang yang tak sabaran memilih untuk turun dari mobil dan berjalan kaki. Beberapa hanya bersandar di pintu sambil ngomel-ngomel tak karuan. Seluruh sumpah serapah berterbangan melalui udara. Terlontar keluar bagi virus yang membuat telinganya sakit.

Hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah mencari jalan lain supaya cepat tiba di rumah. Bagaimanapun caranya!

Mata Kris mulai jelalatan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Di trotoar, pengendara bermotor malah berkuasa disitu. Niatnya untuk menghindari macet, tapi akibatnya trotoar malah penuh sesak oleh motor. Sementara di jalur lambat, mobil-mobil tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mobil Kris berada di jalur cepat, sama saja nasibnya.

"Polisi sialan!"

"Keparat! Biarkan kami lewat!"

Seandainya ini bukan detik-detik menjelang kiamat, Kris pasti sudah menangkapi satu-persatu orang-orang yang telah mencaci-maki polisi. Walau bagaimanapun dia sebagai polisi juga merasa terhina.

Kris melangkah turun dari mobil, melongokkan lehernya untuk mengintip keadaan lalu lintas di depan sana. Terlalu banyak mobil dan manusia. Kebanyakan dari mereka penduduk biasa yang siap pindah dengan tumpukan barang-barang dan ransum makanan yang terjejal di jok belakang.

"Ada apa sih di depan sana?"

"Katanya akses menuju bandara ditutup?"

"Apa?!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kita tidak bisa pergi kalau ditutup!"

Kris mendongak keatas, helikopter lewat sambil membidikkan sorot lampunya ke wajah orang-orang yang sedang sibuk berdebat sendiri. Malam ini dia sudah melihat sekitar tujuh helikopter terbang mondar-mandir. Menyoroti wajah orang-orang di jalanan dengan tujuan yang jelas. Sekali dapat, tembak. Dapat, tembak. Cara pemusnahan mayat hidup yang cukup efektif sebenarnya. Lewat udara. Siapa sih yang berani mengusik prajurit snipper dari atas sana? Hanya yang bikin Kris kecewa, mengapa daritadi belum ada yang memberi pengumuman tentang tempat evakuasi yang aman? Atau kemana perginya tim regu penyelamat yang datang berbondong-bondong membawa kapal pesiar?

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, buru-buru dia angkat. Ternyata benar dari Suho.

"Kris! Kau kemana sih? Aku sudah sampai daritadi tapi kau belum tiba juga!" semprot pria itu tanpa basa-basi.

Kris mencoba meredam emosinya, "Aku masih di jalan. Tadi mampir dulu karena ada urusan sebentar, sekarang terjebak macet di—"

"Asal kau tahu ya," potong Suho. "Gara-gara kau terlalu lama datang aku jadi tidak bisa menjemput kekasihku! Baru saja aku dapat telpon kalau seorang tahanan kabur telah menyerang dia di kantor."

Ucapan Suho bagai mimpi paling buruk yang pernah dia alami. Seperti habis ditampar keras, Kris kontan terbelalak shock. Selama sesaat dia tak mampu berkata-kata. Hingga seruan panik sang rekan kerja kembali menginterupsi alam bawah sadarnya. "KRIS!"

"A-a… yang benar? Lalu gimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Kris mulai deg-degan akut. Kekasih Suho baru saja diserang dan apa yang dia lakukan berdiri disini?

"Dia _tidak_ baik-baik saja. Pendarahannya cukup serius. Aku harus mengantar dia ke Rumah Sakit. Makanya cepat pulang! Karena aku sedang bersiap-siap berangkat, nanti tidak ada yang menemani ibumu di rumah."

Belum sempat dia buka mulut, sambungan telpon langsung dimatikan dari seberang. "Halo? Junmyeon? Halo? _Goddamnit!_ "

Kris kembali ke dalam mobil, membanting pintunya keras-keras lalu menoleh kebelakang. _Fuck!_ Dimana-mana lautan mobil terlihat memenuhi jalan. _Fuck!_ Kris bisa terkurung selama-lamanya disini. Sampai kiamat selesai dia tak akan bisa kemana-mana kalau hanya pasrah menunggu arus mobil bergerak kedepan. Setelah mengeluarkan Beretta 92 kesayangannya dari laci dan memasukkan beberapa peluru, revolver itu terasa berat di tangan, tapi justru membuatnya merasa jauh lebih aman. Kris tak lupa meraih senjata lain sebagai cadangan untuk diselipkan di ikat pinggang, lalu melangkah turun dari mobil. Terpaksa. Lebih baik menempuh resiko daripada membusuk di dalam mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **02.09 AM**_

Chanyeol berlari terbirit-birit. Lintang-pukang. Pontang-panting. Masuk ke satu minimarket ke minimarket lainnya lewat pintu depan, berkelit di antara rak-rak makanan, dan melompat keluar dari pintu belakang diiringi teriakan protes para pengunjung. Lanjut masuk ke toko obat di sebelahnya lagi. Berzig-zag di antara barisan rak yang sudah separuh ambruk dan beberapa condong ke samping. Melompati kemasan-kemasan obat yang terhambur di tengah jalan. Menghindar dari troli. Nyaris terpeleset pil-pil berbentuk kelereng yang berhamburan di lantai. Setelah sampai di ujung toko, Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang, tapi kali ini kurang sukses sebab seorang cewek remaja berwajah pucat jatuh dari balik pintu dan menimpa tubuhnya. Cewek itu membuka mulut dan bersikeras memajukan wajah, gigi atas dan gigi bawah saling beradu, seperti hendak menggigit hidung Chanyeol.

" _Haarrg… haarrgh_ …" suara geraman keluar dari mulut cewek itu. Air liurnya menetesi pipi Chanyeol, jatuh ke kelopak matanya, hampir masuk ke lubang hidungnya, dan terakhir jatuh di sudut bibirnya. Pweh! Yuck! Bau! Bau sekali! Rasanya ada bau busuk susu asam, dicampur telur amis, ditambah karet terbakar, dan daging basi yang sudah lama disimpan di tong sampah.

"Tolongg!" Dengan segenap kekuatan, Chanyeol memalingkan wajah cewek itu kesamping, kulitnya terasa dingin, lebih dingin dari yang ia bayangkan. Satu tangan bebasnya berusaha merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan _revolver_. Ugh! Berat sekali! Cewek itu terus meronta-ronta liar diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Yang malah bikin dia kewalahan karena makhluk ini terus bergerak dan berusaha untuk menggigit jarinya. Diambang perjuangan keras untuk bertahan hidup, Chanyeol melongok keatas dan dari posisi baringnya, dia melihat satu makhluk lagi, berdiri di dekat lemari pendingin obat. Yang satu itu pipinya keropeng sebelah dengan sisa-sisa daging rusak yang masih menempel sedikit disana. Melihat mangsa tak berdaya seperti Chanyeol, kontan menarik perhatiannya. Dia berjalan pincang dengan lutut dan pergelangan kaki yang tertekuk pada sudut aneh.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_

Tinggal sedikit lagi. _Sedikit lagi_ kampret sialan ini akan 'mencium' puncak hidungnya.

Sambil masih kesulitan menahan perputaran kepala makhluk diatasnya, Chanyeol berhasil menggapai _revolver_ dari kantong celana, ditempelkan ke sisi kepala cewek itu, tarik pelatuk… Tembak!

Ada percikan darah bermuncratan di wajahnya. Setelah menyingkirkan mayat itu jauh-jauh, Chanyeol melompat berdiri, langsung berhadapan dengan si gadis kasir pincang. Bidikkan senjata… Tembak!

Dadanya naik turun cepat. Lelah bukan main. Chanyeol merobek salah satu bungkus kemasan tisu basah dan mengeluarkan sehelai. Lumayan. Untuk menyeka bau busuk dari wajahnya. Tiba-tiba suara gaduh teriakan sekelompok pria terdengar dari luar jendela. Chanyeol bersembunyi sebentar di balik konter kasir begitu mendengar langkah-langkah berat pasukan batalyon tadi mondar-mandir di luar toko, begitu langkah mereka menjauh, dia mengintip pelan-pelan disamping mesin kasir. Sudah aman kan?

Dia celingukan ke segala penjuru, mengamati keadaan kacau balau toko obat, segala benda berserakan dimana-mana, ada bercak darah kering membentuk jalur panjang ke toilet pria, sepertinya seseorang baru-baru saja telah diseret kesana.

Lebih baik ambil beberapa lalu pergi secepat kilat. Toh sepi ini, tidak bakal ada yang menuntut Chanyeol kalau dia mencuri.

Tanpa repot-repot memeriksa _siapakah_ gerangan yang sedang menggeram di toilet, Chanyeol langsung mengemasi beberapa obat, coklat diet, cemilan kesehatan, air mineral merk Ozone dan susu rendah kalori dalam tas ransel warna ungu yang dia temukan di loker pegawai. Mungkin milik mbak-mbak kasir pipi rusak tadi. Ambil saja. Lagipula si pemilik sudah beristirahat dengan tenang diantara tumpukan pil kuning-biru, tak akan bisa protes padanya.

Chanyeol menemukan doorprize berupa jaket _hoodie_ abu-abu tergantung di paku belakang pintu ruang karyawan. Masih bagus dan harum, kentara baru keluar dari mesin cuci. Dia pakai saja, lumayan ada penutup kepalanya, untuk kamuflase mata.

Dengan tas ungu motif floral penuh pasokan makanan di punggungnya, Chanyeol menjelajahi ruang paling ujung dari koridor bagian belakang toko, disini dia menemukan ruangan besar dengan meja kayu ekslusif, aquarium ikan besar, plakat-plakat penghargaan, dan sofa kulit besar berwarna coklat tua. Pasti ini ruangan si boss.

"Halo, Dori!" sapa Chanyeol senyam-senyum pada ikan Dori. Dia lupa apa nama ilmiah ikan ini, yang jelas namanya Dori, teman Nemo di film kartun.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Barangkali ada benda tajam lain yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Tatapan Chanyeol terpaku pada tas golf yang kelihatannya sangat mahal. Gadis itu membuka risleting penutup, terpana kagum selama beberapa saat memandangi isinya. Segala macam bentuk _clubhead_ ada. Tinggal pilih.

Chanyeol menarik keluar satu yang paling tebal bentuknya. Oke, ambil satu cukup. Lebih praktis dan mudah diayunkan kesana kemari. Dia masih bisa menumbangkan lawan tanpa harus buang-buang peluru.

Saat melangkah keluar, Chanyeol melihat adegan sadis yang pernah dia lihat di film atau video game. Genangan darah di mana-mana, potongan-potongan tubuh terkoyak bergelimpangan memenuhi hampir separuh jalan. Tapi bedanya, ini dunia nyata! Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri trotoar. Di persimpangan jalan dekat lampu merah, tim keamanan dan anggota polisi berusaha melawan beberapa laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang mengamuk. Ada banyak darah di tubuh mereka, entah darah dari korban yang dimangsa atau justru darah mereka sendiri.

Masa bodoh.

Yang penting dia BEBAS!

Nikmati saja apa yang ada.

Chanyeol melenggang santai melewati deretan pertokoan di sepanjang jalan utama. Papan-papan plang persegi panjang dalam berbagai warna menggantung sekitar tujuh meter dari kepalanya. Chanyeol melongok keatas, mengagumi lampu kerlap-kerlip warna-warni yang menghiasi pinggiran papan plang. Saat mengintip kedalam kaca etalase salon kecantikan, dia melihat sekitar lima pegawai salon terlonjak kaget gara-gara melihat muka Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di kaca.

"Pergi sana!"

"Pergi mayat jelek!"

Ya ampun. Orang-orang bodoh. Apa mereka buta? Mayat macam apa yang bisa jalan-jalan santai sambil mengagumi lampu neon toko?

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Di seberang jalan dia melihat kios-kios roti langganannya dulu. Beberapa orang berlarian panik dari dalam sana. Chanyeol kangen sekali semua ini. Dia kangen suasana kota. Dia kangen lampu lalu lintas. Dia kangen gedung pencakar langit. Dia kangen jembatan penyebrangan diatas sana. Dia kangen barisan pohon sakura yang menjulang di sisi kanannnya. Chanyeol memungut sekuntum bunga sakura berwarna pink dari tanah. Menghirup aromanya. Chanyeol memungut dua lembar lagi, membandingkan mana yang lebih besar, yang di tangan kanan apa di tangan kiri?

Bingung memutuskan, dia mengantongi keduanya.

Chanyeol berjalan tenang sementara kerumunan pejalan kaki berlari-larian sambil menjerit norak, berusaha menghindar dari sesuatu. Tempat main pachinko terbakar habis dan satu-satunya yang tersisa dari tempat itu adalah pot bunga besar disamping patung selamat datang. Minimarket di sebelahnya juga terbakar habis, seorang pria melompat keluar dari kobaran api, berteriak histeris karena sekujur tubuhnya terbakar. Pria itu menjerit kepanasan dan lewat tepat disamping Chanyeol, untung saja tidak menabrak dia. Api menjalar dengan cepat ke salah satu tiang listrik, menyebabkan tiang itu korslet, terbakar, ambruk dan menimpa kios pulsa di seberang. Hiruk pikuk orang berlarian, mengungsi sejauh mungkin. Chanyeol melompat mundur, beruntung tidak kena timpa, setelah dirasa cukup aman, dia menyingkir lebih rapat ke sisi jalan agar tidak kena percikan api dari listrik tegangan tinggi. Seorang ibu menangis sambil berteriak minta tolong, di pangkuannya terbaring anak kecil penuh luka sayatan. Kekerasan terjadi di beberapa sudut, dua pria berbadan kekar tengah merebut sepeda motor milik pemuda tanggung dan melempar si pemilik ke tengah jalan. Truk kontainer menabrak mobil ambulans dan menyebabkan si ambulans malang terlempar jauh dengan posisi terbalik. Ambulans itu meledak dan menewaskan semua penumpang di dalamnya. Begitu Chanyeol lewat, si pengemudi truk yang ternyata orang mati menggeram sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dari jendela, berniat menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Apalah daya tangan tak sampai. Ada iring-iringan mobil penuh remaja melaju cepat kearah sebaliknya. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar decit rem yang membuat telinga ngilu, derak logam hancur, kaca yang pecah berkeping-keping, disusul pekik jeritan melengking—jerit kesakitan dan takut. Rupanya ada dua mobil avanza bertabrakan di belakang Chanyeol, salah satunya ternyata membawa penumpang kanibal, si penumpang menerobos turun dan berlari kearah Chanyeol. Cewek itu balik badan, berdiri tegak, menunggu, ambil ancang-ancang, pegangan tangannya di _grip_ sudah mantab. Sisa diayunkan. Satu… dua… tiga…

TAAKK! Stick golf itu terayun kedepan, menghantam telak rahang cowok yang baru saja berencana ingin menjadikan Chanyeol santapan kedua. Cowok itu terhuyung mundur, menampakkan gigi-giginya dengan marah lalu kembali menerjang. Sekali lagi tongkat berayun keras dan menghantam pipi, mata, perut, tungkai kaki kanan. Begitu lawan tumbang ke aspal, Chanyeol bergerak mendekat, dihantamnya wajah pemuda itu bertubi-tubi, terus, terus, terus, terus, sampai wajahnya rusak tak berbentuk. Tulang dahinya retak dengan bunyi yang memuakkan. Darah hitam pekat berbau anyir mengucur deras dari bola mata yang telah gepeng, tengkorak yang terbelah dan membentuk lubang sampai ke otak, serta tulang hidung yang melesak kedalam.

Saat berbalik, Chanyeol melihat kabut asap membumbung tinggi dari menara hotel di kejauhan sana, sementara banyak helikopter berseliweran sambil menembaki orang-orang. Pesawat baru saja melintas dalam posisi terbang yang terlalu rendah, aneh sekali. Bunyi mesinnya memekakkan telinga semua orang. Ledakan besar terjadi di bagian belakang sebuah café dan lagi-lagi dia melihat banyak orang berlarian menjauh dari pintu.

Dari arah depan, satu wanita kantoran, satu cewek berseragam sekolah dan satu polisi tanpa lengan sedang menghambur kearahnya. Gawat. Lebih dari satu terpaksa pakai senjata…

Sirine polisi meraung-raung dari arah belakang. Barulah Chanyeol panik setengah mati. Mampus. Harus sembunyi! Dia cepat-cepat menaikkan penutup kepalanya dan berlari menjauh dari jarak pandang. Belok ke sebuah gang sempit. Sialnya tiga mayat tadi mengekori dia dari belakang. Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni mereka.

Di sepanjang gang ini berderet kios-kios makanan, money exchange, konter aksesoris hp, toko manik-manik, toko alat make up, tempat servis barang elektronik, tempat ngopi-ngopi dan deretan warnet yang semuanya telah ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Chanyeol terus berlari, langkahnya cepat, napasnya ngos-ngosan, tungkai kakinya pegal, mulutnya megap-megap berusaha meraih oksigen, dia bolak-balik menengok kebelakang, tiga makhluk itu masih belum menyerah untuk memburu Chanyeol.

 _Lari, lari, lari!_ Hanya itu yang terprogram di otaknya sekarang.

Sepatu kets yang ia kenakan berdentum-dentum di _paving block_ yang keras, meninggalkan gema yang menarik perhatian mayat hidup lain. Akibatnya, kini yang mengejar dia bertambah jadi lima. Chanyeol makin kepayahan, langkah cepatnya otomatis melambat, makin lama makin berkurang, tenaganya terkuras karena terlalu banyak dikerahkan untuk melawan yang tadi.

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa gang ini sepi sekali sih? Mengapa tidak ada orang iseng yang mau main kesini dan menyelamatkan nyawanya?

Matanya berkeliling mencari pintu-pintu terbuka yang bisa dimasuki. Dia menepi dan menggedor-gedor jeruji jendela. Berharap seseorang yang cukup peduli bisa mendengarnya. Tentu saja harapan tinggal harapan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu. Meski ruko-ruko ini belum sepenuhnya ditinggalkan, orang-orang yang bersembunyi di dalamnya pasti lebih pilih cari aman ketimbang harus menanggung resiko menyelamatkan gadis antah berantah.

Mrrgg…! Rrrr…! Hhh…! Geraman dan raungan marah tinggal beberapa meter lagi di belakang sana, nyaris mencapainya. Chanyeol berbalik dan langsung terperangah ngeri. Dari lima bertambah jadi sepuluh. Ya ampun, darimana datangnya mereka semua?!

"Pemisiii!"

Chanyeol pindah ke pintu garasi di sebelah, menggedor-gedor besinya keras-keras. "PERMISII! TOLONG!"

Cewek itu pindah ke pintu kayu di sebelahnya. Mulai menggedor, menarik-narik, tetapi pintu kokoh itu tetap tak bergeming.

Dalam upaya terakhir, dia mengeluarkan pistol dan mulai menembak seorang kakek yang kulit wajahnya mengelupas hingga menampakkan tulang kelabu di baliknya. Tembakan kedua meleset, hanya mengenai pundak, tembakan ketiga mendarat di mata kiri. Berhasil! Kini sasarannya berpindah ke kepala cewek berseragam sekolah. Peluru melesat menembus otak. Sudah dua yang tumbang, sisa delapan.

 _Goddamnit!_

Chanyeol ambil langkah seribu sebelum tangan-tangan pucat itu berhasil menggapai bajunya.

Sambil berlari, sorot matanya menangkap seenggok tubuh yang terkapar tak bernyawa. Beberapa meter di depan, ada mayat lain yang dahinya berlubang—lubang bekas tembakan. Lebih ke depan lagi, dia melihat mayat dengan gagang pisau daging menancap di dadanya—dahi mayat itu juga berlubang. Agak lebih ke depan sedikit, jalan buntu sialan. Ada tembok bata tinggi membatasi ruang gerak Chanyeol, tapi dia bisa melihat sekitar delapan mayat bergelimpangan disini, penuh luka tembakan, terutama di bagian kepala.

Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Pasti ada orang di sekitar sini!

Chanyeol mengangkat pistol kedepan. Bahunya tegak lurus. Siap menembak, ketika peluru yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

SIALAAAN! Chanyeol melempar pistol dengan perasaan frustasi. Dia bisa berakhir jadi santapan massal di pojokan sini! Belum menyerah, kali ini Chanyeol menggenggam stick golf dan mulai memukuli bedebah-bedebah itu satu-persatu.

"Pergi kalian! Sana pergi!" Chanyeol menatap nanar saat gerombolan itu tak berhenti bangkit bahkan setelah dipukul berkali-kali. Dengan kesetanan dia mengayunkan tongkat dari kepala ke kepala. Satu dipukul, yang lain mendekat. Satu dihajar, yang lain menarik tas ranselnya. Tangan-tangan pucat semakin dekat. Chanyeol melotot ngeri melihat mulut-mulut berdarah itu menggeram di depan wajahnya, dia mencoba berteriak untuk terakhir kali, ketika akhirnya semua tangan itu berhasil menangkap tubuhnya…

Desingan peluru terdengar, datang bertubi-tubi, melibas habis semuanya tanpa ampun, menimbulkan bunyi gaduh.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Seperti sihir, dalam sekejap mayat-mayat yang tadi berusaha mencicipi isi perutnya kini terbaring kaku seperti tumpukan bangkai ikan. Bau amis darah kembali menguar di udara.

" _Hai! Are you alright?_ "

Chanyeol mendongak, berdiri di balkon sebuah kamar, seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan sorot tajam dan struktur hidung yang begitu sempurna.

Dia blasteran ya?

" _Y-yes, I'm fine!_ " sahutnya berusaha tegar, tapi yang keluar malah suara gemetar.

"Apa kau terluka? Apa mereka menggigitmu?"

Oh, dia bisa bahasa korea.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, masih gemetaran dan diliputi tegang. "Tidak."

" _I'm Kris, by the way. You?_ "

"Chanyeol," jawabnya agak terbata-bata. "Park Chanyeol." Rasanya aneh, kenapa dia jadi gugup begini? Chanyeol daritadi kurang konsentrasi melihat kontur alisnya dan rambut pirang kecoklatan pria itu yang ditiup semilir angin lembut.

"Aku akan turun kebawah dan membantumu naik. _Just… stay there, okay?_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lagi.

Pria itu menekan-nekan sebuah kotak yang lebih mirip mesin generator, lalu secara canggih tangga besi bergerak turun perlahan-lahan, tidak sampai tiga puluh detik, terciptalah tangga otomatis menuju ke balkon.

Chanyeol melebarkan senyum tulus. " _Thanks._ "

"Sama-sama." Kris balas tersenyum. Begitu teduh.

Saat Chanyeol tiba diatas, keheningan yang canggung langsung menyelimuti. Apalagi saat Chanyeol membuka penutup kepalanya hingga terurai rambut panjang yang menambah kesan manis gadis itu.

"Karena yang tadi kurang sopan, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan lagi?"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Saran yang aneh, tapi berhubung pria ini telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, dia langsung mengangguk tanpa banyak tanya. "Boleh saja."

"Hai." dia tampak bimbang lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ya, senang juga telah diselamatkan olehmu." Chanyeol tersenyum ragu-ragu dan keduanya bersalaman. Jabatan tangannya menyenangkan. Hangat dan menularkan aura positif.

"Tidak masalah." Kris mengedikkan bahu, salah tingkah. "Sudahlah."

"Sungguh. Aku sangat sangat berterima kasih. Yang tadi itu nyaris!" Chanyeol mengelus dadanya pertanda lega bukan bukan kepalang, berkali-kali lolos dari maut.

Sekarang Kris menunjukkan raut penasaran. "Wanita sepertimu harusnya tidak berkeliaran sendiri. Mana yang lain?"

"Aku tidak punya 'yang lain'." Jawab Chanyeol jujur. "Aku sendiri."

Kris terpana, tampak tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Kau sendiri? Tidak bersama teman? Keluargamu mana?"

Ada perasaan ngilu di hati Chanyeol saat Kris menyinggung-nyinggung soal keluarga. "Aku tidak tahu." Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak tahu mereka dimana atau bagaimana nasib mereka sekarang. Kami sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu." Ya, lebih tepatnya, mereka telah menghapus nama Chanyeol dari kartu keluarga, bahkan kalau bisa, dari ingatan. Permanen sekalian. Orangtua mana yang mau punya anak pembunuh berdarah dingin macam dia?

Jeda panjang yang tidak enak menggantikan perasaan canggung tadi. Selama sekitar satu menit kedepan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki berat menggesek paving block, kadang diselingi ledakan bom, sirine polisi dan mobil pemadam kebakaran.

"Kris! Suruh gadis itu masuk!" panggil seorang wanita dari dalam.

Chanyeol menatap Kris. "Siapa?"

"Ibuku." Kris berdehem, memberi isyarat ke arah pintu. "Gimana kalau ngobrol sambil minum-minum?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **02.24 AM**_

Begitu sampai di dalam, wanita paruh baya bertampang bule yang sangat cantik jelita langsung menyambut Chanyeol dengan ramah. Wanita itu mendudukan Chanyeol di sofa ruang tengah lalu menghidangkan teh herbal untuknya.

Dia tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Teresa."

"Park Chanyeol."

"Nah, Chanyeol, kau dari daerah mana? Apa asli Jeonju?" tanyanya mengamati Chanyeol dengan sinar ala ibu-ibu pencari bakat "calon menantu potensial".

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, aku asli sini." Jawabnya jujur. "Apa Anda sudah lama tinggal di Korea?"

"Ya, lumayan." Teresa mengedikkan bahu. Aksen asingnya masih kental. "Suamiku _Chinese_ , tapi aku sendiri sudah lama merantau di Korea. _Five years_." Dia mengacungkan lima jari.

" _That's long enough_." Ucap Chanyeol sopan. Lalu tatapannya teralih ke Kris yang daritadi mondar-mandir sambil mengutuk ponselnya.

Teresa ikut menoleh kebelakang. " _What's wrong, honey?_ "

"Junmyeon sialan!" Umpat Kris. "Kemana si pendek itu? Nomornya daritadi tidak aktif. Kenapa mengantar Yixing lama sekali? Si bodoh itu memang tidak sabaran! Sudah kubilang tunggu dulu, malah pergi sendiri! Aku tidak mau tahu kalau sampai dia tersesat dan jadi santapan mayat. Itu salahnya sendiri." Kris kelihatan kesal sekali. Kesal sekaligus cemas.

"Coba kau hubungi nomor Yixing, barangkali dipegang Junmyeon." Usul Teresa, suaranya mendayu-dayu sabar, terasa menenangkan jiwa.

Kris menggeleng putus asa. "Sama saja. Tidak aktif juga."

Sementara ibu-anak itu terlibat dalam forum diskusi tentang Jumyeon, mata Chanyeol jelalatan ke foto-foto berfigura yang dipajang di tembok. Rumah Kris rasanya teduh dan sarat akan kekeluargaan. Begitu hangat dan nyaman. Teresa juga sepertinya pecinta tanaman, terbukti dia koleksi banyak bunga-bunga plastik, dimana-mana Chanyeol bisa melihat banyak vas keramik yang diisi beraneka macam bunga sebagai pemanis di beberapa sudut ruangan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak duduk di ruangan seperti ini bersama orang-orang biasa, dikelilingi foto keluarga, lukisan, perapian besar, gantungan topi, pemutar piringan lagu model jadul, TV sungguhan yang bisa dilihat dari dekat, jam dinding, kursi goyang, meja kayu, dan lemari piala. Chanyeol ingat dulu ruang tamunya lebih besar…

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin mengingat apapun soal ruang tamu!

"Waktu kuhubungi tiga puluh menit yang lalu katanya masih di ambulans. Masa sampai sekarang di ambulans terus? Kapan sampainya? Harusnya mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Ponsel juga tidak ada yang aktif! Sial dua orang itu. Suka bikin panik kerjanya!" keluh Kris masih mondar-mandir.

"Coba telpon rekan-rekannya di kantor polisi. Barangkali mereka punya info."

Chanyeol kontan terbelalak. Polisi? Jangan bilang…

"Kau polisi?" tanyanya kaget.

Kris mengulum senyum. "Ya, kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak punya trauma pada polisi kan?" godanya bercanda. Tapi Chanyeol keburu tegang duluan untuk menanggapi lelucon Kris.

"Kau tidak pakai seragam," tukas Chanyeol mendadak blank. Dari beberapa jam yang lalu dia berusaha keras lari-larian menghindari polisi, tapi endingnya dia malah ditolong oleh polisi. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Dia akan kembali mendekam di penjara?

Tidak mau. Sekarang saja rasanya lebih buruk dari penjara. Keadaan tak bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi dari ini. Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan nasib narapidana kalau polisi lebih sibuk membasmi mayat hidup? Tak ada lagi yang perlu Chanyeol takutkan sekarang. Dia BEBAS. Itu intinya.

"Aku sedang tidak bertugas," jawab Kris ringan. "Gerah pakai seragam terus."

"Putraku ini memang polisi, tapi di Guangzhou sana. Dia ambil cuti dua minggu dan datang kemari dengan niat untuk mengunjungi tunangannya yang tinggal di Busan." Ekspresi Teresa langsung kelabu begitu teringat kejadian di makam. Dia menunduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat. "Sherry gadis yang sangat baik. Dia tidak pantas mati dengan cara seperti itu."

Jadi Kris ini sudah pernah bertunangan? Dan tunangannya sudah…

Chanyeol memajukan tubuh, mau tak mau ikut penasaran. "Dengan cara seperti apa? Apa sebelum insiden atau setelah insiden?"

Teresa hendak buka mulut, tapi Kris lebih dulu melarang, "Mom!" rahangnya mengeras dan sorot matanya berubah suram. "Tolong jangan cerita soal itu lagi. Chanyeol ini _tamu_ disini. Penting ya memberitahu semua orang yang kau temui? Apa seluruh dunia harus tahu kegagalanku?"

Oke, baiklah. Chanyeol cuma tamu.

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Chanyeol buru-buru. "Maaf kalau saya lancang bertanya." Dia tersenyum tidak enak pada Teresa karena terlalu takut menatap mata Kris. Begitulah polisi, pakai seragam atau tidak, sama saja bagi Chanyeol. Sama-sama sukses bikin dia keder setengah mati.

Yang paling penting, bersikap normal! Jangan tunjukkan rasa takut. Tunjukkan kalau seolah-olah dia gadis biasa yang tidak pernah meringkuk di kolong tempat tidur penjara selama hampir dua tahun lamanya. Kris tidak akan _pernah_ tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak bermulut ember. Tidak boleh. Cowok itu tidak boleh tahu! Dia sudah berhasil menemukan sebuah keluarga yang bersedia menampungnya. Lebih tidak adil kalau Kris ternyata punya alergi terhadap cewek kriminal mantan napi kabur, dan ujung-ujungnya Chanyeol malah diusir.

"Mana sih? Tidak diangkat juga!" Kris menggeratakkan gigi, gelagatnya seperti orang yang hendak membanting ponsel ke lantai. "Apa semua petugas begitu sibuk sampai tidak ada yang berjaga di markas?" Dia mulai mengendurkan ikatan dasi, melepasnya, dilempar ke sembarang arah, dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Chanyeol menangkap warna kulitnya yang terang lalu buru-buru buang muka. Ayolah, Chanyeol. Tak usah seperti ABG. Kris cuma membuka kancing atas kemejanya sedikit. Begitu saja kok ribut?

"Oh, Tuhanku, akhirnya!" seru Kris langsung cerah. Dari sekian ratus kali panggilan akhirnya ada yang berhasil. "Halo? Hai. Aku Kris Wu, teman Opsir Kim Junmyeon. Yap, betul sekali." Kris tak berhenti mondar-mandir sampai Teresa merasa gerah melihatnya. "Mom, apa cuaca disini selalu sepanas ini?"

Terasa menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Aku juga panas melihatmu. Dimana sopan santunmu? Menelpon sambil duduk kan lebih enak."

Kris tidak perduli. Dia malah buka kemeja dan melemparnya ke kursi.

"Aku menyuruh _kau_ yang duduk. Bukan kemejamu!"

Pandangan Chanyeol tetap terarah ke siaran TV. Dia tidak akan menoleh. Pokoknya Chanyeol _tidak_ akan berbalik atau memandangi perut berotot cowok itu.

Demi Tuhan.

Ini konyol! Chanyeol itu wanita matang yang sudah dewasa. Dia sudah jauh dari kata cukup umur untuk melihat cowok bertelanjang dada tanpa harus merasa kelimpungan. Yang akan dia lakukan adalah… meliriknya sekilas. Ya. Sekilas. Baru setelah itu mengenyahkannya jauh-jauh.

"Pipimu merah sekali." Teresa menaruh tangannya di pipi Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?"

Wajah Chanyeol semakin merona karena tertangkap basah. "Pasti karena… mm… udaranya, disini memang agak panas." Dia mulai kipas-kipas untuk mendukung alibi.

"Baru-baru ini Junmyeon bilang mau datang ke kantor untuk ikut mengantar Opsir Yixing ke rumah sakit, apa—" Kris mendengarkan secara seksama. "Oh, begitu." Dia mengangguk dengan raut kecewa. " _Lost contact?_ Bagaimana dengan pihak rumah sakit yang akan menangani? Apa sudah dapat kabar dari mereka? Belum sama sekali? Lho, gimana sih? Katanya…" Kris menyerocos dengan mulut berbusa-busa dan tampak sangat ngotot, tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak fokus lagi mendengarkan kemana arah pembicaraan karena satu nama yang selalu disebut-sebut Kris daritadi.

 _Yixing._

Chanyeol baru ingat polwan yang dia tembak tadi juga bernama Yixing.

Apakah itu Yixing yang sama? Kalau memang benar berarti… ambulans yang tadi…

Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak. Tadi Chanyeol sempat melihat mobil ambulans menggelinding di jalan raya dan meledak setelah bertabrakan dengan truk kontainer. Jangan… jangan bilang ambulans yang itu…

Mendadak hawa dingin yang sangat tidak enak merambat naik ke tulang punggung Chanyeol. Jantungnya berpacu dan rongga dadanya penuh dengan perasaan amarah. Perasaan bersalah. Perasaan yang sama seperti dulu, waktu Chanyeol sadar dia telah bermandikan darah kakak kandungnya sendiri dan sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Dia marah. Marah pada diri sendiri. Sekaligus merasa bersalah pada Kris.

"Hei, Kris, aku… ada yang ingin kukatakan." sahut Chanyeol enggan dan pelan sekali, namun sukses menyedot perhatian dua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Apa?" Kris menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Gawat. Sudah terlanjur. Kini semuanya tengah menatap Chanyeol, menunggu. Dan satu kesalahan fatal, _satu saja_ , dia bisa berakhir dilempar Kris keluar jendela. Kembali jadi gelandangan yang terlunta-lunta di tengah-tengah derasnya arus kanibalisme.

"Aku…" Chanyeol mendadak gagap. "Kurasa aku melihat mobil ambulans yang mengangkut Yixing."

Sekarang Kris benar-benar lupa soal telpon. Dia langsung duduk dan menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Dimana? Dimana lokasinya?"

Jujur tidak ya?

Jujur, tidak, jujur, tidak, jujur, tidak…

Chanyeol kembali menelan ludah, bibir bawahnya bolak-balik dia gigiti, gusar bukan main. "Aku tidak yakin kau siap mendengarnya."

"Nak Chanyeol tidak perlu ragu." Teresa menangkup dagu Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap lurus-lurus pakai sorot kasih sayang yang dia dambakan. "Bilang saja pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lebih baik begitu supaya Kris bisa segera mencari tahu dimana keberadaan mereka."

Chanyeol menatap dua wajah di depanya bergantian, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengalah. Baiklah, mereka berhak tahu.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku melihat ambulans…"

"Ya?"

"Mereka… aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri… mereka sudah terbakar habis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **02.50 AM**_

Kris terpaksa lewat jalan lain, alih-alih melewati gang yang dilewati Chanyeol saat datang pertama kali—padahal itu jalan kompas dan lebih dekat dari lokasi huru-hara. Alasannya, selain banyak sekali para infected yang tertarik berkumpul di bawah balkon gara-gara mendengar suara tembakan, motor Kris juga terparkir di sisi lain rumah yang memiliki jalan keluar berbeda. Mau tidak mau mereka harus memutar lebih jauh.

Jadi disanalah dua orang itu, duduk diatas motor yang melaju membelah jalanan kota yang ramai. Angin malam berbau kekacauan dan bercampur asap kematian menerpa wajah mereka. Merupakan tantangan besar mengemudi diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang berlarian panik. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang menembak, ada yang memukuli, ada yang merampas kendaran orang, ada yang menangis, semua campur aduk dalam satu kerumunan. Agak sulit membedakan mana para infected dan mana manusia hidup, kecuali beberapa diantara mereka berusaha menggigit kulit leher sampai lepas. Kris berbelok di sebuah gang sempit lagi untuk mencari rute aman. Jalur kota adalah jalur neraka. Sangat beresiko lewat situ dengan membawa penumpang wanita di belakang.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Jalan Naebu." jawab Kris dari balik kaca helm.

Chanyeol mendadak tuli. "Hah?"

Kris membuka kaca penghalang di depan matanya. "Jalan Naebu."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut bingung, dia celingukan mengamati tembok bata merah di sekeliling mereka. "Kenapa lewat sini?"

"Aku tak bisa menyeretmu dalam bahaya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Cowok ini terlalu memandang remeh dia rupanya. "Aku mahir menembak. Pinjam senjatamu."

" _No_."

" _Give me your guns_." ulang Chanyeol penuh tekad. " _Seriously, I wouldn't do something stupid._ "

Kris tak punya pilihan, dengan kedua tangan terbelenggu diatas setang motor, mempercayai partnermu adalah satu-satunya jalan menuju kata "selamat". Dia mengeluarkan pistol keren berwarna gelap dan dioper ke belakang punggung. " _Be careful_."

" _I know_." sahut Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan ujung pistol ke seorang tuna wisma berbaju lusuh yang keluar dari lorong tikus, menatap keduanya dengan mata merah, tetesan darah keluar dari sudut mata, mulut, dan hidungnya. Gigi atas dan bawah orang itu saling beradu—seolah menggertak, dia menjulurkan kedua tangan, siap menangkap kepala Kris. Namun sebelum niat busuk itu berhasil, satu selongsong peluru melesat cepat. Meninggalkan lubang yang mengucurkan darah tepat di tengah-tengah jidat. Kedua kaki orang itu melemas, dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh kurusnya terkapar di tanah.

"Wuhuu! Headshot!" pekik Chanyeol menyeringai bangga. " _See? I told you_."

Kris melotot salut. Ya, wanita yang hebat. Cukup mahir untuk seorang pemula. Kecuali… mungkin Chanyeol bukan pemula. Barangkali wanita yang dia bawa ini memang bukan orang sembarangan.

"Darimana kau belajar?" tanya Kris mengorek informasi. "Pernah ikut kursus terampil menembak di kampus?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Kampus? Apa kau pikir usiaku semuda itu?" dia terkekeh lagi. "Tapi memang sih, mukaku ini masih tampak seperti gadis tujuh belas."

"Masa sih?" Kris pura-pura kaget. "Malah tadinya kukira kau enam belas."

Chanyeol mesam-mesem, ditinjunya punggung Kris pelan. "Usaha yang bagus untuk menanyakan umur seseorang. Masalahnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

Kris mengangguk setuju. "Yap, mari kita fokus saja pada tujuan."

Mereka keluar dari gang dan berbelok melewati halte bus. Tak jauh dari situ, ada bus kota rebah dengan dua penumpang terjebak di dalamnya, satu lagi menjerit sambil menggedor-gedor kaca, satu lagi tertahan sabuk pengaman, menggeram dan meronta-ronta marah.

"Kasihan perempuan tadi."

Kris cuma melirik sekilas. "Kita tak punya waktu untuk menolongnya."

"Mungkin dia masih bisa diselamatkan." Chanyeol masih ingin mengulur waktu rupanya.

Kris menggeleng tegas. "Aku terlalu mengkhwatirkan keadaan Suho dan kekasihnya."

Mendengar nada bicara Kris yang begitu cemas, Chanyeol langsung dibayangi perasaan bersalah. "Apa kalian teman baik?"

"Sahabat. Kami bersahabat dari kecil. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Usia kami cuma beda setahun, tapi dia tak pernah memanggilku pakai embel-embel 'hyung' atau 'ge'. Dia bilang untuk apa memanggilmu hyung? Kau hanya modal tinggi dan tua saja, soal kedewasaan, masih aku yang juara. Menyebalkan sekali, bukan?" Kris mencoba tertawa, tapi Chanyeol yakin itu tidak berasal dari hatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih. "Dia orang baik."

"Ya, dia baik sekali. Kawan yang sangat jarang kau temukan di era modern seperti ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Yixing?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menelan ludah, lidahnya terasa kelu menyebut-nyebut nama itu. "Apa kalian teman dari kecil juga?"

Kris menggeleng. "Kami baru bertemu setelah Junmyeon menjalin hubungan dengannya, dan ya, harus kuakui, dia tipe wanita yang sangat menyenangkan di luar jam kerja. Kami telah mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mereka rencananya akan menikah bulan depan." Motor sedikit melonjak saat melewati polisi tidur. "Kalau saja ini tidak terjadi…"

Cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di jaket Kris semakin menguat, membuat pria itu berjengit dan langsung menoleh kebelakang, mendapati tatapan Chanyeol yang nanar, diselubungi kabut kesedihan, dengan air mata menggenang yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

Oh, God. Apa dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Chanyeol? _Are you okay?_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk, buru-buru menyeka sudut matanya yang basah. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya… teringat orang rumah."

"Kau masih punya keluarga?"

"Masih." gumamnya pelan sekali, menerawang jauh. "Dulu…"

Berarti benar dugaan awal Kris, cewek ini bukan orang sembarangan. Mungkin dia punya masalah keluarga yang sangat pelik atau apa. Kalau memang Chanyeol warga asli sini, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan "Teringat orang rumah", bukankah dia memang tinggal di rumah? Bukankah mereka setiap hari bertemu? Kemana dia selama ini? Nada bicaranya tadi seolah-seolah menyiratkan kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang pertapa yang _sangat sangat_ kesepian karena jarang pulang. Keheningan kembali tercipta, hingga akhirnya Kris memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih maju, mengangkat satu tangan untuk mengetuk. Berharap gadis itu bersedia membuka 'pintu'.

"Apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol menjawab ragu. "Sudah lama tidak pulang."

Tuh kan. Kris terdiam sesaat, ingin bertanya tapi takut dapat penolakan. Namun di pembelokan berikutnya, keberanian lain muncul dari dalam diri Kris. "Kalian punya masalah? Boleh aku tahu?"

Mengecewakan sekali, bukan respon yang Kris dapati, malah helaan napas panjang.

" _Let's just… focus_."

" _Okay_."

Kali ini mereka merambah sebuah komplek perumahan besar, Chanyeol tolah-toleh penasaran, menatap barisan rumah bertingkat yang seolah-olah bergerak mundur di sekitar mereka. Ada sekitar satu sampai tiga karavan besar terparkir di pinggir jalan, pintu-pintu rumah terbuka lebar dan orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya sibuk keluar-masuk bawa kardus besar berisi pasokan makanan, sepertinya cukup untuk persediaan selama di Kutub Utara. Mereka semua siap mengungsi jauh-jauh.

"Banyak juga ya yang mau minggat."

Kris mengedikkan bahu. "Sudah semestinya begitu."

"Kira-kira mereka akan pergi kemana? Luar negeri?"

"Luar negeri? Ya, pilihan yang tepat, mengingat akses menuju Incheon ditutup dan bandara telah beralih fungsi menjadi tempat penampungan. Jalur penerbangan sudah mati total." tukas Kris. "Kalau mereka punya helikopter sendiri mungkin impian ke luar negeri bisa terwujud. Tapi masalahnya, wabah ini tidak hanya terjadi di Korea. Penyebarannya sudah meluas ke beberapa negara. Dimulai dari Kongo, meluas ke Eropa, Amerika, Asia. Australia dan sekitarnya hanya tinggal menunggu giliran."

Ini satu berita lagi yang sukses bikin Chanyeol tercengang. "Jadi ini bukan hanya menimpa Korea?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak pernah nonton berita ya?"

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol serta-merta.

"Kalau mau cari tempat evakuasi aman, rekomendasi terbaik adalah Pulau Jeju, atau ke pesisir selatan, dengar-dengar disana daerah yang aman untuk ditinggali, penduduknya bukan para infected yang berusaha menggigit daun telingamu. Disana mereka masih melakukan aktivitas normal sehari-hari."

Wow. Chanyeol tampak kaget. "Benarkah? Mereka kebal dari penyakit? Punya bala tentara terkuat?"

Kris menggeleng. "Kalau soal kemampuan pasukan bersenjata sebenarnya sama saja, tapi keunggulan mereka adalah tembok tinggi."

"Tembok? Maksudmu seperti tembok cina?"

Kris tertawa kecil. "Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Kau sendiri gimana? Tidak ada rencana membawa ibumu pindah?" tanya Chanyeol, mengintip melalui pundak kanan Kris. "Bukankah akan lebih aman tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari sumber bahaya?"

Kris bungkam, memikirkan matang-matang saran Chanyeol tadi. Ada benarnya juga sih. Lebih baik tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari sumber bahaya. "Nanti saja, setelah aku berhasil menemukan teman-temanku."

" _Oh, yeah right_." Chanyeol menelan ludah pahit. "Teman-temanmu."

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana. Dia hanya bisa duduk, menatap punggung pria yang membonceng dia, lalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bersandar di punggung yang luas itu. Menikmati suara-suara familier di sekitarnya. Suara obrolan dan teriakan orang-orang, jenis suara yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan punah.

Dia bisa merasakan motor meluncur ketika berbelok di tikungan, tapi pikirannya terlalu bercabang untuk menyadari kemana motor ini bergerak. Tiba-tiba motor menuki tajam ke kiri, dan Chanyeol refleks memeluk Kris agar tidak jatuh. Kenapa mereka berbelok ke kiri? Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Setelah melamun agak lama, pemandangan yang dia kenal mulai menggunggah kesadarannya.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin ini—

Tapi ternyata mungkin saja. Ini kan blok dimana rumah Chanyeol berada. Dia menyipitkan mata, tercengang. Dia ingat atap berwarna merah tua itu. Atap rumahnya. Motor ini baru saja melewati jalanan depan rumahnya!

Kelihatan sepi sekali. Masih ada mobil yang terparkir di halaman. Kemana mereka pergi? Apa bersembunyi di dalam rumah? Apa mereka pernah memikirkan Chanyeol? Mencemaskan dia? Memikirkan anak mereka yang satu lagi masih berkeliaran diluar sini dengan pria asing. Apa pernah terlintas di benak mereka betapa tidak enaknya mendekam di penjara sendirian tanpa pernah dijenguk? Rasa ngilu mendera Chanyeol kala bayangan-bayangan nostalgia di rumah itu kembali terputar di kepalanya bagai rol film.

"Chan?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Chanyeol?"

Masih tidak ada sahutan. Kris menoleh, melihat kearah yang sedang dipandangi Chanyeol. Rumah beratap merah tua. Cewek itu tampak sendu dan menerawang. Dilihat dari samping begini kentara sekali kalau pikirannya sedang berada di dunia lain.

"Itu rumahmu ya?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Hah?"

"Itu rumahmu?" ulang Kris.

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan rumah siapa-siapa."

Jelas saja Kris tidak percaya. Karena tatapan Chanyeol tadi mirip tatapan pertapa jarang pulang yang rindu rumah dan keluarga. "Yang benar?"

"Ya."

Hening.

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang untuk terakhir kalinya, rumah beratap merah itu berubah menjadi sebesar semut di kejauhan. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mampir. Tapi… kalaupun orangtuanya masih hidup, mereka pasti tidak mau rumahnya dikunjungi si pendosa.

Dia memicingkan mata. Lho? Itu kan…

"Kris, putar balik."

"Apa?" tanya Kris kelihatan sangat kaget.

"Putar balik." Ditepuknya punggung cowok itu. "Kita putar balik! Cepat!"

Karena penasaran, Kris kembali menoleh kearah yang dilirik Chanyeol, dia juga sama-sama kagetnya melihat seorang bapak berlari keluar dari pintu rumah beratap merah, pria paruh baya itu berlari kesetanan seperti menghindari seseorang. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita dari dalam rumah, berlari dan berteriak marah seperti orang kesurupan, mengejar bapak tadi. Anak tetangga sebelah yang sedang berdiri di teras untuk melihat-lihat keadaan kontan memekik takut dan langsung kunci pintu.

Kris ngerem mendadak sampai dada Chanyeol mendarat dramatis lagi di punggungnya. Kalau situasinya tidak begini Chanyeol pasti protes.

Motor berhenti di dekat lokasi kejadian. Pria itu berlari hendak menyebrangi jalan. Chanyeol mengenali bapak itu. Tidak salah lagi.

"Appa!" teriaknya.

Bapak itu menoleh. "Chan—" Sudah terlambat untuk menolong, wanita yang tadi mengejarnya berhasil menubruk dan menangkapnya hingga kedua orang itu ambruk bersamaan ke tanah. Dalam sekejap mata wanita itu menunduk, menggigit dan menarik lepas kulit leher ayahnya.

"Umma! Berhenti!" Chanyeol melompat turun dari motor, berlari tergesa-gesa. "Berhenti!" Air mata membanjiri pipinya. "Kumohon jangan lakukan itu!"

Kris, yang hanya bisa jadi penonton di atas motor, tercengang sekaligus berduka melihatnya. Namun apa daya itu bukan wewenangnya. Kris tak punya hak melakukan sesuatu. Itu urusan pribadi Chanyeol dengan keluarganya.

"Umma…" antara ngos-ngosan karena capek berlari dan menangis, Chanyeol memperlambat langkah. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, ini adalah momen dimana Chanyeol dipertemukan kembali dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dalam keadaan yang berbeda.

Wanita itu menoleh. Menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari jangkauan tangan. Gadis itu berjongkok di dekat situ. Balas menatap dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Ada rasa kangen, rindu dan sedih juga. Campur aduk jadi satu.

"Hai, umma." sapa Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum, meski kedua sudut bibirnya kaku dan susah digerakkan. Dia hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dan menangis di bawah bantal. Bukan duduk mengobrol dari jarak dekat begini. Duduk mengobrol dengan 'mayat' wanita yang pernah melahirkan dia dulu sekali.

Tak disangka-sangka, ibu Chanyeol berdiri. Tubuhnya menjulang di hadapan Chanyeol. Tatapannya kosong, menatap Chanyeol seolah dia orang asing. Mungkin ingatan-ingatan semasa hidupnya sudah terhapus sama sekali dari memori. Jari-jari tangannya berkedut, kulitnya pucat dan bibirnya kering sekali. Apa ibunya ini mengidap suatu penyakit? Sial, kalau saja Chanyeol keluar dari penjara lebih cepat, mungkin dia masih sempat datang menjenguk, menolong, mengobrol dalam keadaan normal, saling berpelukan atau apapun. Bukan seperti ini. Bukan. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan!

Tunggu dulu. Mungkin dia masih bisa berpelukan dan memberi kecupan selamat tinggal.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri diam di tempat. Menunggu wanita itu mendekat.

"Maaf karena telah mengecewakan kalian. Maaf karena belum sempat membahagiakan kalian. Maaf karena sudah jadi anak yang sangat buruk. Maaf karena… tidak sempat menjengukmu."

Rasanya seperti menancapkan pesan pada dinding yang kosong. Atau boneka sekrup tak bernyawa. Ucapan Chanyeol terpantul kembali tanpa ada gema yang terdengar. Dengan ekspresi hampa, wanita itu hanya berjalan mendekat. Jari-jarinya terjulur ke depan. Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu tersenyum lirih.

"Aku berjanji akan hidup lebih baik lagi. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Chanyeol mencengkram kuat-kuat pistol di tangannya.

Wanita itu mengerang pelan, bergerak seinci lebih dekat, membuat gestur seolah hendak memeluk sang anak.

Sendu dan penuh kasih sayang, perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol mengangkat pistol di tangannya. Lurus-lurus. "Aku menyayangi Umma. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Jadi tolong beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

Ketika Chanyeol memejamkan mata, selongsong peluru melubangi kepalanya sebelum dia sempat melompat dan membunuh Chanyeol dalam sekali peluk.

Wanita itu tumbang, kedua kakinya melemas dan untung saja Chanyeol sigap meraih tubuh lemas sang ibu. Dia rangkul erat-erat. Hanya ini yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras, dia terisak sambil bolak-balik mengecup wajah ibunya, membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali. Kris turun dari motor, memegang bahu Chanyeol yang bergetar pelan.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat." ucap Kris sambil menatap mayat seorang ibu di pelukan gadis itu. "Kau melakukan hal yang tepat." ulangnya, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

Chanyeol tidak yakin. Apa ini memang hal yang tepat? Setelah membunuh Yura, sekarang dia harus mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan darah ibunya. Apa dia benar-benar melakukan hal yang tepat? Bukan cuma menambah dosa?

Chanyeol mendongak keatas, helikopter tentara lewat sekitar dua puluh meter diatas kepalanya, baling-balingnya menciptakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambut. Helikopter itu terbang mendekati gedung pencakar langit yang setengah porak poranda, asap putih membumbung tinggi dari bagian gedung yang terbakar. Lampu kerlap-kerlip di Menara Namsan redup satu-satu. Menyisakan kegelapan yang suram. Ledakan disusul guncangan dasyat terjadi tak jauh dari lokasi menara. Dua pesawat tempur melesat cepat di angkasa, menjatuhkan bom diatap gedung lainnya. Pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

"Biar aku yang urus." Kris menawarkan diri. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Tatapan nanar Chanyeol terarah ke jari-jari tangan sang ayah yang mulai bergerak-gerak. "Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol memindahkan tubuh ummanya dari pelukan, pelan-pelan dan penuh kasih sayang dia baringkan kepalanya di aspal. "Biar aku saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk. " _Yep. Sure as hell_."

Teringat almarhum ayahnya yang tewas saat bertugas, Kris memalingkan wajah, menutup mata dan kedua telinga saat Chanyeol mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepala pria tua yang sedang menggeram itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **03.15 AM**_

Keluar dari area perumahan, mereka melihat iring-iringan truk tentara, parkir di tengah-tengah jalan membentuk barikade, sekompi prajurit bersenjata lengkap berbodong-bondong turun dan berbaur di dalam kerumunan orang, kebanyakan menembaki para infected, sebagian memberi komando, sebagian menjadi pahlawan bagi manusia lain, dan sebagian lagi berjuang keras mempertahankan musuh agar tidak menancapkan gigi di kulit mereka.

Ini lah wajah dunia yang sebenarnya. Pembantaian, rasa takut, teror nyata. Kekerasan tidak bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang kepura-puraan dan kemunafikan. Segala kekejaman yang pernah dia lihat di berita kriminal kini terjadi di depan mata. Manusia terkurung dalam hasrat primitif mereka. Jaman dimana insting yang berbicara, bukan logika. Dunia ini tetap dunia yang sama. Hanya saja, dalam kemasan yang lebih 'brutal'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **03.19 AM**_

Baru berniat parkir motor saja dua orang itu langsung menarik perhatian para infected yang kebetulan sedang bergentayangan di sekitar situ. Kebanyakan adalah pasien rumah sakit yang kabur, wajah mereka tirus pucat dan putih sekali. Sekitar tiga dari mereka datang mendekat.

Salah seorang pasien keriput dengan kulit kering mengelupas yang menggantung longgar di bawah matanya, jalan pelan-pelan menghampiri Kris. Cowok itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk mengayunkan kapak dan membelah kepala si pria jadi dua. Makhluk itu menjerit rendah, matanya membelalak kaget, sebelum akhirnya tumbang dengan isi kepala terbelah.

" _Rrrgh… rrhh…_ "

Chanyeol mendatangi wanita tua yang jalan menyeret kakinya dengan kepala tertunduk, dia baru akan melayangkan satu tembakan, ketika makhluk lain datang mencengkram bahunya dari belakang. Chanyeol balik badan, langsung dihadapkan pada sekuriti yang kehilangan telinga kiri dan leher bagian kanannya menampakkan daging-daging merah berurat. Chanyeol menahan pergerakan wajah pria itu dengan satu tangan. Berdiri sedekat ini, dia bisa mencium bau busuk nan asam dari mulutnya. Chanyeol memalingkan wajah, tapi bau menyengat itu sudah mencekik lubang hidungnya. Chanyeol mencoba menarik diri dari orang itu, namun kedua tangannya meremas pundak Chanyeol kuat-kuat.

"Kris!" pekik Chanyeol, masih berjuang melepaskan diri sementara wanita beruban tadi berhasil menggapai punggungnya.

"Aku datang!" Kris berseru lantang. Tapi dia sendiri juga sedang dikeroyok empat kawanan lain termasuk petugas medis berpakaian putih.

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping. Cowok berbaju kemeja kotak-kotak yang tadi berdiri oleng di dekat tiang listrik kini berlari kencang ke arahnya. Gawat! Tiga lawan satu biasanya sial. Enyahkan dulu si sekuriti brengsek ini.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol balas mencengkram keras pundak pria itu, melayangkan tendangan lutut mematikan ke perutnya sampai dia terjengkang. Chanyeol sigap mendorong wanita di belakangnya sampai jatuh terduduk, menembak kepalanya, lalu menembak kepala sekuriti tadi, kemudian mengarahkan ujung pistol ke kepala si pemuda. DORR! Peluru melesat, lawan terakhir tumbang. Tiga lawan satu kali ini berhasil.

Kris juga berhasil mengeliminasi orang-orang mati yang tadi mengerumuninya seperti semut yang melihat tumpahan gula. Pria itu menoleh ke sumber asap, lalu menggeleng-geleng tak percaya mengamati rangka ambulans yang hangus, bagian depannya penyok dan rusak parah, habis dilahap si jago merah, memercikkan bunga api ke seluruh sisi jalan. Besi-besi mobil berderak dibawah kobaran api, seharusnya sudah ada pemadam kebakaran datang untuk memadamkan ini bermenit-menit yang lalu, tapi rongsokan gosong ini beserta orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya hanya teronggok disini, terabaikan, seperti sampah yang tak berharga. "Pasti bukan yang ini." Kris merosot lemas di bahu jalan. "Pasti bukan ini…" dia menatap shock kearah lidah api menjilat-jilat dari kaca jendela yang retak. "Pasti bukan yang ini…" Kris meremas kepalanya kuat-kuat, sampai Chanyeol takut pria itu akan merontokkan rambut-rambutnya sendiri.

Kris jadi kelihatan kecil sekali, juga terpukul. Duduk meringkuk disana, menenggelamkan kepala diantara kedua lututnya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terkepal kuat, dibanjiri perasaan bersalah yang semakin deras, telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Terus terang, Chanyeol takut rahasianya ketahuan. Haruskah dia jadi bagian dari drama ini?

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja diam-diam kabur dari Kris kalau mau… tapi…

 _Fuck._ Tentu saja harus! Tak ada pilihan lain. Sejak dari awal memang Chanyeol yang menceburkan dirinya sendiri. Sejak sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi.

Setelah melalui perdebatan batin yang panjang dan menguras emosi, akhirnya Chanyeol sanggup mengangkat dagu, menatap pria itu lurus-lurus. "Aku…" Chanyeol berdehem untuk mengatur suaranya yang gemetar dan serak. "Aku pernah melakukan satu kesalahan fatal di masa lalu."

Kris pelan-pelan mendongak, membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku benci kakakku. Sangat membencinya." tukas Chanyeol, ekspresinya berubah dingin dan penuh dendam. "Dia perebut kebahagiaan orang lain. Dia merebut kebahagiaanku. Merebut segala sesuatu yang kumiliki. Kasih sayang orangtua, perhatian orang-orang, popularitas, tunangan, semuanya!" Chanyeol tarik napas dalam-dalam, kedua matanya mulai panas dan gatal, sekarang dia menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "Yah, begitulah yang kupikirkan dulu." Senyum lemah Chanyeol melebar menjadi senyum psikopat gila. Kris kembali dirambati perasaan merinding. "Jadi malam itu, tepat di hari ulang tahunku, aku telah menyusun sebuah rencana. Untuk melenyapkan dia."

"Dia tersenyum, memberiku kado dan kue tart yang sangat indah, berharap agar aku luluh dan membiarkan dia bertindak sesuka hati," Chanyeol mendengus. "Tapi aku tidak merasa senang sama sekali." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Itu tidak merubah tekadku."

Kris bangkit dari posisi terpuruk. Menyadari bukan hanya dia yang terpuruk disini, gadis di hadapannya juga punya masa lalu yang kelam.

"Jadi aku menyembunyikan sebilah pisau di balik lengan jaketku. Menunggu. Membalas setiap senyumnya. Mengobrol dan bercanda bersama. Lalu saat dia lengah, aku mulai menghabisinya." Wajah kaku Chanyeol perlahan-lahan melunak, bahunya berguncang dan dia mulai terisak pelan. Susah payah dia menelan ludah yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Aku ingat dia membisikkan kata sayang di telingaku, tapi aku malah menusuk dia dari belakang." Dua bulir air mata meluncur turun di pipi Chanyeol. "Dia berteriak dan menangis. Memohon agar aku memberinya kesempatan kedua. Memohon agar aku memaafkannya. Tapi aku sudah terlalu gelap mata untuk melihat."

Kris menunduk, sementara Chanyeol asik menyerocos tentang masa lalu dan penyesalan.

"Begitu sadar semuanya sudah terlambat." Sorot mata Chanyeol meredup. "Lalu, tiba-tiba saja aku telah melewatkan dua tahun terakhir dalam hidupku, membusuk di penjara. Tak ada yang perduli. Tak ada yang menganggapku. Tak ada kasih sayang." bisiknya lirih. "Semua orang membenciku."

"Aku yakin tidak begitu." jawab Kris tenang.

"Pasti!" tandas Chanyeol berapi-api. "Pasti begitu! Mereka semua meninggalkanku sendiri untuk membusuk di penjara."

"Selalu ada timbal balik bagi seseorang yang telah…" Kris berhenti sebentar, mencari kombinasi kata yang tepat. "Lupa diri."

Chanyeol menggeleng marah. "Aku tidak lupa diri."

"Ya, kau lupa diri. Kau membunuh kakakmu hanya karena semua orang lebih memperdulikan dia. Itu lupa diri namanya."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu, wajah kakunya mengembangkan senyum tegar yang justru terlihat sangat miris dan menyedihkan di mata Kris. "Mungkin." gumamnya. "Mungkin aku memang lupa diri. Karena aku telah membunuh Yixing. Aku menembak perutnya. Dan kini ambulans yang mengangkut dia hancur lebur, bersama dengan jasad temanmu di dalamnya."

Kris membisu. Efek kata-kata Chanyeol seperti kantong udara yang meledak tepat di depan wajah seseorang. Matanya melebar karena terkejut. Rasa dikhianati mengirisnya. Melukai, memotong, dan mencincang perasaannya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Dia sudah begitu percaya pada Chanyeol, menolongnya, membiarkan gadis itu masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi semua kebaikan itu berujung pada tragedi, kematian yang tragis, dan kejahatan berat. Begitukah balasan yang sepatutnya dia terima?

"Kris, aku bersumpah aku benar-benar tidak merencanakan semua ini dari awal." Chanyeol ambil satu langkah mendekat, Kris malah bergerak mundur. Dia telah melukai namja itu. Chanyeol sadar. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas di kedua mata Kris, luka yang sangat dalam. Semakin dia mendekat, pria itu mengambil dua langkah mundur.

"Kumohon, percayalah. Aku hanya ingin bebas. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi Yixing menahanku, menodongkan senjata ke kepalaku, menarik pelatuk dan nyaris membuatku terbunuh. Aku bisa apa selain membela diri?"

Kris buang muka.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Chanyeol tampak sangat down. Sekarang Kris juga melihatnya sebagai 'pendosa'. "Jadi kau juga membenciku?"

"Aku mempercayaimu, Chanyeol!" bentak Kris. "Aku mempercayaimu jadi aku membiarkanmu masuk, mengenalkanmu pada ibuku! Padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa, kita baru bertatap muka hari ini, tapi aku sudah terlalu jauh mempercayaimu!" Kris menggeleng, seperti menyesali keputusannya. "Kau tidak mempercayai orang-orang. Kau menutup diri dari mereka. Membutakan mata dan menutup kedua telingamu. Kau tidak menghadapinya. Kau lari dari masalah."

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata sengit. "Aku tidak lari."

"Kau lari." balas Kris. "Kau telah membunuh. Itu artinya kau lari." Kali ini Kris berani menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol. Membuat cewek itu merasa transparan. Setipis dan serapuh tisu yang terbang di udara. Begitu banyak pengertian di matanya. Kemarahan yang terkurung dalam diri Chanyeol perlahan-lahan surut. Chanyeol tidak dilahirkan untuk bisa menerima kenyataan, tapi hari ini, gadis itu mulai bisa melihatnya melalui sinar mata Kris. Dia bisa melihat sosok gadis yang ketakutan dan kesepian di dalam diri Chanyeol. Dia bisa melihat kerinduan di dalamnya. Kerinduan untuk bebas.

"Mungkin kau berpikir masalah bisa selesai jika orang yang kau benci pergi meninggalkan dunia ini." Kris menggeleng lagi. "Kau salah besar. Tidak begitu caranya." Kris melangkah maju, mendekati gadis rapuh di hadapannya. "Mereka memang pergi dari kehidupan kita, tapi rasa bersalah," Kris menunjuk dada dan kepalanya. "Itu masih tersimpan rapat. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha melupakannya. Tidak semudah itu."

"Maaf." gumam Chanyeol pelan sekali. "Maaf karena telah mengacaukan segalanya. Aku bisa pergi sekarang juga. Supaya kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada ibumu."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Itu sudah takdir." Kris menghela napas, mencoba bersikap tabah, meski rasa sakit dalam hatinya masih terasa. " _Everything in this world happen for a reasons. We knew that. That's what happens now_."

Kris melangkah mendekat, dan Chanyeol juga ambil satu langkah mendekat, keduanya bertemu di tengah, bertemu dalam satu pelukan panjang yang kaku, dada keduanya bergemuruh. Menyimpan banyak perasaan tertahan. Perasaan yang berkecamuk dan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Ayo kita pulang ke rumah." gumam Kris.

Rumah? Apa itu artinya Chanyeol bukan 'tamu' lagi di rumah itu?

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Karena mau memaafkanku. Karena tidak pergi setelah tahu latar belakangku."

Kris menghela napas lagi, otaknya berputar penuh pertimbangan. Hingga akhirnya dia menjawab, "Sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **03.57 AM**_

"Kris?" Teresa menyambut di pintu depan, dipeluknya erat-erat putra semata wayangnya itu. "Kalian baik-baik saja? Chanyeol?" Sorot khawatirnya beralih ke Chanyeol. "Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah. "Tidak, bibi. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku kepikiran sekali tadi." Teresa menciumi pipi Kris, lalu mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Sampai tidak bisa tidur karena cemas."

"Maaf telah membuatmu cemas, Mom. Dimana-mana jalanan diblokir, jadi kami terpaksa mencari jalan memutar yang agak jauh." jelas Kris.

"Kris," Teresa menangkup lembut kedua pipi cowok itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa? Coba ceritakan pada Mommy. Bagaimana keadaan teman-temanmu? Mereka berhasil selamat kan?"

Kris menghela napas, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Mobilnya terbakar habis. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa."

"Oh, Kris." Teresa kembali memeluk putranya dengan raut sedih. "Kris, aku turut prihatin atas musibah yang menimpa teman-temanmu. Semoga jiwa mereka tenang di alam sana."

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Salah tingkah sekaligus merasa berdosa, gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajah.

"Ya, semoga jiwa mereka tenang di alam sana." ucap Kris ragu, seolah tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Semoga." Sorot mata Kris yang berkabut kembali terarah ke Chanyeol.

"Sudah larut sekali, kalian sebaiknya istirahat." ujar Teresa sambil melepaskan pelukan. "Chanyeol, kita bisa tidur sama-sama di kamarku."

Rasa bersalah dalam dirinya bertambah melihat wajah ramah Teresa yang tersenyum begitu hangat.

"Ya, trims, bibi."

"Kalau perlu sesuatu bilang ya? Kau mau apa, Chanyeol? Susu hangat? Biar kuambilkan."

 _God._ Kebaikan apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai-sampai pantas diperlakukan bak permaisuri raja begini?

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak usah, bibi, Jangan repot-repot."

"Ah, sudah." Teresa mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Disini bebas kok. Anggap rumah sendiri ya. Kalau mau apa-apa bilang saja padaku. Nanti bibi buatkan."

Teresa baik sekali. Senyum keibuannya berhasil merontokkan pertahanan. Chanyeol bersumpah dia belum pernah merasa sehina ini sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **04.24 AM**_

Kemarahan bekerja dengan cara yang misterius. Kemarahan bisa membuatmu terjaga sepanjang malam dan membisikkan kata-kata buruk padamu. Kemarahan bisa membuat dadamu bergemuruh. Kemarahan membuat dirimu jadi tidak rasional dan gampang berhalusinasi. Atas dasar itu semua, Kris melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya memasuki kamar dimana Chanyeol tidur. Mengendap-endap pelan. Jangan sampai ada satu orang pun yang menyadari kehadirannya disini. Kris mendekati sisi ranjang, terdiam lama sekali, memandangi alis Chanyeol yang berkerut-kerut. Gadis itu menggeliat sedikit dalam tidurnya, mengigau, seperti sedang bermimpi buruk.

Disampingnya, Teresa juga sudah terlelap, memunggungi Chanyeol sambil memeluk guling di kaki. Berbeda dari Chanyeol, sang ibunda tampak damai dan tenang. Membuat niat Kris yang tadinya sudah mantab langsung maju-mundur. Tekadnya jadi goyah dan dia mulai mempertanyakan tujuannya masuk ke kamar ini. Teresa pasti akan kecewa kalau tahu anaknya bawa-bawa pistol demi melancarkan niat terkutuk: balas dendam.

Kris tertawa miris dalam hati. Bukankah semua orang pernah melakukan hal keji? Lihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana, ada banyak yang lebih keji dari dia. Lagipula perempuan ini pantas mendapat ganjaran. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menembak Yixing, Suho pasti masih ada disini. Utuh! Tidak kepanasan di luar sana, terhimpit patahan besi dan diselimuti kobaran api.

Kris memejamkan mata, membayangkan siksaan apa yang harus dialami Suho dan Yixing menjelang kematiannya, menghayati seluruh kejadian sedalam mungkin. Bayangkan rasanya terjebak dalam sebuah mobil yang terbakar, panasnya tak tertahankan, dan tidak ada jalan keluar. Tak ada yang bisa menolong kalian, sekeras apa pun kalian menjerit. Coba bayangkan itu!

Kemarahan yang sangat besar menggelegak, memenuhi rongga dadanya. Merubahnya menjadi bola salju yang menggelinding dari puncak dan meratakan apa pun yang dilalui tanpa perduli. Meruntuhkan akal sehat. Mengusir jauh-jauh hati nurani yang makin gencar membisikkan kalimat-kalimat pengampunan di sisi kanan.

Sambil mengenyahkan jauh-jauh perasaan belas kasihan dari hatinya, Kris mengeluarkan pistol dari belakang punggung. Diarahkan ke perut Chanyeol. Kris tarik-buang napas dalam-dalam, adrenalinnya berlomba dengan suara-suara gaib yang muncul dalam kepalanya. Kris menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, siap melihat gadis itu menjerit, bermandikan darahnya sendiri, merangkak demi permohonan maaf, lalu meregang nyawa sebelum sempat menyesali apapun.

"Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol." Kris bersiap-siap menarik pelatuk. "Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Perasaan lain merayap naik dalam diri Kris saat tatapannya kembali ke wajah Chanyeol. Bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak, membisikkan satu nama sakral yang terus membebani pikirannya.

" _Yixing… aku benar-benar minta maaf…"_

Yixing? Kris menatap terkejut. Apa itu isi mimpi buruknya?

Ragu-ragu, Kris memandangi pistol di tangan kanannya. Menimbang-nimbang benda itu seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Melenyapkan seseorang bukan cara yang baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kris sendiri yang bilang tadi. Tapi kenapa justru dia ingin mengulangi cara keji yang sama? Lagipula, mengakhiri hidup Chanyeol tak akan membuat cewek itu kapok dan belajar dari kesalahan.

Waktu terus berjalan, Kris telah melewatkan kesempatan yang dia miliki. Pria itu mengusap wajah dan matanya yang basah. Terisak sebentar. Merasa frustasi dan marah. Juga bingung mau dilampiaskan atau ditekan kuat-kuat di dalam dada. Membiarkan luka yang menganga itu sembuh dengan sendirinya. Berusaha mengusir dendamnya jauh-jauh. Membiarkannya menghilang ditelan waktu. Membiarkannya terkubur bersama kenangan pahit yang akan menghantuinya seumur hidup.

Ada dua pilihan yang sedang memberati Kris seperti beban yang diletakkan pada dua sisi timbangan.

 **Membunuh Chanyeol** , artinya Kris telah berbuat kesalahan fatal karena membiarkan cewek itu 'lari' dari resiko yang harus dia tanggung. Lari dari dunia ini tanpa hasil.

 **Mengampuninya** , mungkin lebih baik begitu. Mungkin bisa menyadarkan Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit. Menghapus rasa takut dalam dirinya. Memberinya kesempatan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Bukannya malah ikut-ikut mengotori tangan dengan perbuatan keji lalu ikut terpuruk dalam rasa bersalah.

Kris mengantongi kembali pistol ditangannya. Dia pandangi wanita yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu berhasil mencuri hatinya. Mengagumi bentuk wajah yang begitu sempurna.

Cantik. Gadis yang menarik, juga sangat kuat dan pemberani. Tampak sangat tegar, namun kurang kasih sayang keluarga. Lebih baik dituntun ke jalan yang benar. Sayang sekali kalau potensinya disia-siakan.

Kris menarik selimut yang merosot di telapak kaki Chanyeol hingga naik sebatas leher. Nah, begini lebih baik.

Pria itu bergerak menjauhi sisi ranjang, menatap wajah Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian keluar diam-diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY 009**

 **Angka kematian yang disebabkan oleh virus yang tak dikenal menelan korban sebanyak 10.000 jiwa. Penjarahan dan tindak kekerasan mengalami peningkatan tajam.**

 _ **Chungju, 09/06/2015**_

 _ **10.27 AM - GongYoung's side: Still Survive**_

Matahari bersinar terik diatas kepala, seolah tak mau ketinggalan untuk menyiksa cewek berambut ungu yang kini mengibas-ngibaskan kerah blusnya. Dia menjulurkan lidah, melet-melet kehausan, mulutnya kering kerontang. Terjangkit dehidrasi parah. Sudah cukup puasa minum! Sekarang waktunya melepas dahaga. Tangan kiri Jinyoung merogoh kantong kecil yang berada di sisi kanan tas gunungnya, ada botol air mineral besar disitu.

Jinyoung langsung minum dengan tegukan-tegukan besar, isi botol menetes-netes turun dan membasahi bagian atas bajunya akibat dia minum terlalu barbar. Huaaa! Betapa nikmatnya air putih. Kenapa Jinyoung baru sadar ya? Kalau dalam tingkat taksonomi, dia itu termasuk dalam spesies manusia yang jarang minum. Biasanya sehari dia hanya perlu minum tiga gelas. Malah pernah cuma satu gelas! Nah, sekarang begitu kiamat zombie merajalela, Jinyoung tiba-tiba saja merindukan galon air.

"Aku juga merindukan anjingku…" ungkapnya sedih saat mengamati papan reklame bergambar anak anjing dari kejauhan. Pinggiran kaca transparan papan reklame itu tertimpa sinar matahari, memantulkan cahaya silau yang berkilauan. Jinyoung tidak punya kacamata penghalau surya, jadi dia melindungi kedua matanya pakai tangan.

Sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi, Jinyoung hanya mahasiswi rumahan biasa yang lebih banyak buang-buang waktu dengan bermain game online, mengomeli Chibo yang suka buang air sembarangan, masak mie instan dengan air panas instan yang mengucur dari dispenser, lalu menghabiskan berkantong-kantong keripik kentang (dengan harapan berat badan minimalisnya bisa bertambah, meski doanya sampai sekarang belum dikabulkan juga), sampai ibunya datang dan ganti mengomeli dia karena terlalu sering mengotori kamar. Sebagai anak yang patuh, Jinyoung langsung bergerak untuk mengambil sapu, meski setelah itu sapunya malah tergeletak diatas kasur. Tidur nyenyak di samping Chibo.

 **#Flashback#** Jinyoung ingat beberapa hari sebelumnya dia masih tidur-tiduran santai di rumah, menonton acara reality show di TV sambil berbaring di karpet, lalu berguling sejauh lima senti hanya untuk mengelus kepala Chibo—yang seperti biasa—selalu tidur pulas. Buah tak akan jatuh jauh-jauh dari pohonnya. Ungkapan yang tepat untuk Jinyoung dan anjing peliharaannya. Tuannya pemalas, anjingnya juga pemalas.

Begitulah rutinitas Jinyoung sehari-hari. Luar biasa, kan? Luar biasa monoton.

Keesokan harinya dia baru _ngeh_ kalau Chibo tidur lebih lama dari biasanya. Waktu Jinyoung bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke kampus, Chibo masih tampak anteng di karpet, sampai Jinyoung pulang sore, anjing spaniel kesayangannya itu masih terlelap di karpet. _Aneh sekali_ , pikirnya. Biasanya Chibo akan bangun untuk makan, minum dan buang air. Walaupun cuma buang air, Chibo pasti bangun. Satu keanehan lagi yang baru dia sadari, posisi Chibo yang tidak bergeser seincipun! Menandakan anjing itu memang belum pernah bangun dan meninggalkan tempatnya.

Jinyoung bergegas memeriksa keadaannya, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Chibo, masih ada napas. Cepat-cepat dia larikan anjing malang itu ke klinik dokter hewan, namun hasil diagnosis yang dia terima selalu berbeda-beda. Klinik satu mengatakan Chibo terserang flu, tapi klinik lain menyimpulkan kalau Chibo hanya kecapekan dan agak demam, tapi begitu dibawa ke rumah sakit, dokternya malah menuduh Chibo kena rabies dan harus divaksin secepatnya. Yang mana sih yang benar? Dokter-dokter sialan. Seharusnya surat ijin mereka dicabut!

Mengambil inisiatif sendiri, Jinyoung membeli obat-obatan pereda sakit dari apotik juga Vitamin B dan susu penambah metabolisme untuk anjing. Jinyoung rela meninggalkan komputer demi menyuapi susu ke mulut Chibo seperti menyuapi bubur ke mulut bayi, dia juga rela bangun malam untuk membasuh tubuh Chibo demi menurunkan demam atau apapun yang ditudukan dokter-dokter itu, menyuapi makanan langsung ke mulut Chibo via sendok dan tak lupa memberinya obat-obatan. Tapi setiap makanan yang dimasukkan ke mulut tidak dikunyah Chibo sama sekali, hanya tinggal di dalam sana, masih utuh. Jinyoung sampai kerepotan menumbuk makanan Chibo sampai jadi serbuk baru disuapkan ke mulut. Tidak apa-apa, yang penting anjing itu makan.

Segala usaha telah ditempuh, kalau ajal tetap datang menjemput, manusia bisa apa? Pasrah. Hanya itu. Seperti Jinyoung saat tahu perjuangannya hanya berakhir di parit sedalam tiga puluh sentimeter. Anjing kesayangannya tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Para dokter angkat tangan. Entah penyakit apa yang diderita Chibo sampai kaum intelektual berjas putih manapun kompak mengerutkan kening sambil berkata: "Maaf, biar kami kirim dulu hasil tesnya ke lab pusat di Seoul. Seminggu kemudian silahkan kembali."

Rupanya, kasus serupa tak hanya dialami Jinyoung dan Chibo, anjing-anjing tetangganya juga mendadak sakit, malah tak sampai lima hari kemudian Jinyoung mendengar kabar kalau anak-anak tetangga ramai-ramai mengubur anjing peliharaan mereka. Terakhir kali dia mengintip kebun tetangga dan mendapati seorang pemuda sebayanya sedang membantu adiknya mengubur bangkai anjing yang dibungkus kain putih.

Ada apa sih?

Jinyoung mengamati batu nisan Chibo dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, dia petik satu bunga mawar dari pot lalu diletakkan diatas makam Chibo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinyoung pulang dari kampus dalam keadaan capek, dibuat terbengong-bengong melihat pintu pagar halaman belakangnya terbuka. Gawat. Siapa yang buka? Perasaan sebelum pergi sudah dia kunci baik-baik. Jinyoung ingat betul. Dia belum sepikun itu kok. Antara fokus dan terlalu panik memikirkan pintu pagar, Jinyoung tidak menemukan keganjilan lain di halaman belakang. Pikirannya hanya berputar di: Siapa yang membuka pintu pagar? Siapa yang masuk? Apa orangtuanya pulang diam-diam tanpa mengabari dia lagi? Atau itu kerjaan maling?

Waduh. Apes kalau maling pelakunya!

Jinyoung siap siaga, dia mengambil palu dari kotak perkakas tukang, mengayun-ayunkannya sebentar untuk pemanasan. Dengan waspada memeriksa semua ruangan di lantai satu, lalu mengendap-endap menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Oke, kalau sampai matanya menangkap aktifitas yang mencurigakan, langsung hantam saja, kalau perlu panggil polisi sekalian. Masa bodoh itu anak tetangga sebelah. Siapa suruh main masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya?

Jinyoung membuka pintu ruangan pertama dengan ujung palu, mengintip di pintu sebentar, kosong—tidak ada siapa-apa di ruang baca. Dia bergeser ke ruangan sebelahnya, membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Dia bergeser ke kamar berikutnya, ini kamar orangtuanya, Jinyoung memeriksa dibawah meja rias dan kolong tempat tidur, tak lupa mengecek kamar mandi, tak ada siapa-siapa juga di dalam sini. Terakhir, Jinyoung berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri, sedikit menelan ludah melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, membentuk celah sempit. Ini keanehan selanjutnya. Seingat Jinyoung dia sudah menutup semua pintu sebelum pergi, tak terkecuali pintu kamar. Jadi aneh sekali kalau ini bisa terbuka. Tidak mungkin angin pelakunya. Jinyoung celingukan, bulu kuduknya merinding. Dia buka pintu itu membentuk celah yang lebih lebar untuk ukuran tubuhnya, matanya berkeliling waspada, keadaan kamarnya memang masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, berantakan. Tapi siapa sangka ada orang lain bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur? Menunggu dia pulang?

Bulu kuduknya kembali meremang memikirkan seseorang merangkak keluar dari kolong kasur saat dia tertidur pulas. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai! Semoga bukan maling pelakunya. Semoga dia memang lupa menutup pintu.

Satu demi satu langkah yang Jinyoung ambil untuk mencapai tempat tidurnya, setelah menguatkan tekad dan menelan ludah, dia berlutut pelan-pelan, lututnya terasa gemetaran, ekspresinya menegang cemas, kepalanya dia miringkan untuk mengintip siapa saja yang ada di bawah kolong. Jinyoung melihat kaki, ada kaki, bentuknya menyerupai kaki anjing…

Tunggu dulu… kaki anjing?!

Tidak… tidak mungkin…

"Chibo?"

Anjing itu menyalak kearahnya. Lidahnya terjulur dan dia merangkak keluar dari kolong kasur. Jinyoung yang masih shock lantas beringsut menjauh. Bagaimana bisa? Apa Chibo baru saja bangkit dari kubur?

 _Tidak_ , kata Jinyoung dalam hati. _Tidak. Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak!_

Ini tak mungkin terjadi.

Ini lelucon. Pasti ada seseorang yang berniat mengerjainya dengan membeli anjing spaniel yang mirip Chibo. Kejutan. Pasti.

Jinyoung mengamati anjing itu baik-baik, dia tidak kelihatan seperti baru keluar dari toko hewan. Dia seperti baru keluar dari tumpukan tanah. Atau tumpukan sampah. Badan Chibo sangat kotor dan usang. Banyak sisa-sisa tanah menempel di bulu-bulu coklat keemasannya. Belum lagi baunya yang… uck! Bau jeroan busuk!

Sempoyongan, Jinyoung mundur keluar dari kamar lalu cepat-cepat menuju ke tangga. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang hingga sendiri ia dapat mendengar deburnya. Dengan tubuh gemetar dia berjalan menuruni tangga. Kakinya terasa lemah, seolah dia mencoba berjalan di bawah air. Atau dalam mimpi.

 _Kumohon, semoga ini hanya mimpi_ , pikirnya.

Jinyoung hampir mencapai ruang tamu ketika sebuah sinar menerangi wajahnya. Kakak laki-lakinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

" _Hey, sweety. What's up?_ " Jiwoon menyeringai dari balik cahaya senter. "Kenapa mukamu ketakutan? Habis bertemu setan?" godanya tersenyum mengejek.

Ya, setan anjing. Ingin sekali Jinyoung menjawab begitu, tapi siapa tahu Chibo yang dia lihat tadi cuma halusinasi yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Tapi Jinyoung paham betul dirinya belum gila. Dan yang tadi itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut halusinasi.

Kemudian saat dia melihat cara Jiwoon tersenyum, pikirannya langsung terbuka. Dia sadar-sesadar-sadarnya. Jinyoung menduga kalau ini semua kerjaan iseng Jiwoon. Pasti si bodoh itu berniat menakut-nakutinya!

Jinyoung menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Oppa, mengaku saja deh."

Jiwoon berkerut bingung. "Ha?"

"Mengaku saja! Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau kan yang menaruh anjing itu diatas sana? Lalu memandikan dia pakai air lindi bekas rendaman sampah supaya baunya meyakinkan? Kau pikir ini apa? April mop? Trick or treat?" Jinyoung berdecak-decak marah. " _Come on!_ Tidak lucu tau! Belum saatnya Halloween!"

Jiwoon makin kebingungan. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku ini baru pulang dari wajib militer, tolong jangan dimarahi dulu."

"Kalau begitu coba jelaskan kenapa anjing itu bisa ada diatas sana?" tuntut Jinyoung tidak sabar.

"Anjing apa?" Jiwoon ikut-ikut nyolot. "Aku tidak lihat anjing daritadi. Sudah kubilang aku baru pulang dari kamp pelatihan, aku malah heran kenapa pintu belakang tadi terbuka. Kupikir kau sudah pulang, tapi begitu kuintip kamarmu, ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Jinyoung menyipitkan mata, menatap lekat-lekat ekspresi serius Jiwoon. Menunggunya tertawa, menjerit keras lalu berteriak "BODOH! AKU BERHASIL MENIPUMU! YEAAH!", tapi kakaknya itu hanya balik menatap dengan pandangan yang menantang, seakan menegaskan kalau dia tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan _halusinasi gila_ yang dilihat Jinyoung di dalam kamar.

"Jadi benar bukan kau?" tanya Jinyoung sekali lagi.

"Bukan!" Jiwoon mengusap-usap mukanya. "Astaga. Tidak percaya sekali sih."

"Sudah berapa lama oppa di kamar mandi?"

Jiwoon menghebuskan napas yang terdengar seperti ban mobil kempes. "Lumayan lama. Dan kau tak perlu tahu alasannya kenapa."

Ukuran mata Jinyoung tinggal segaris.

"Astaga!" pekiknya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku nonton episode khusus malam minggu spesial Yoko The Sexy Lady di internet."

Jinyoung meringis. "Ish." Lalu bergidik. "Kupikir pulang dari sana otakmu sudah disucikan atau apa, ternyata malah tambah parah." Sebelum Jiwoon sempat membalas, Jinyoung keburu ngeloyor pergi. "Biar kutanyakan ke tetangga." Dia melangkah keluar dari pintu kaca, merapat ke sisi pagar halaman belakang, dan melihat Son ahjusi pakai topi berkebun sedang memangkas rumput liar di bawah pohon. "Selamat siang, paman." sapanya ramah.

Pria berambut tipis itu balik badan. "Oh, selamat siang. Ada apa?"

"Begini paman, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Jinyoung menunjuk pintu pagarnya pakai jempol kiri. "Soal itu, apa seharian ini paman melihat ada orang mencurigakan masuk?"

Pria itu mengerutkan kening kearah pagar lalu kembali menatap Jinyoung dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak tuh. Tapi mungkin cucuku lihat, daritadi pagi dia bermain di halaman dan katanya sempat melihat seorang pria berjaket tebal mengendap-endap di terasmu."

"Oh ya?" Jinyoung tercekat. Berarti benar dugaannya. Ada maling! Sambil menyembunyikan rasa panik yang kembali menguasai, Jinyoung buru-buru mengulum senyum. "Kalau begitu bolehkah saya berbicara dengan cucu paman?"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Son ahjusi menoleh kebelakang. "Hoi, Sangchu! Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu!"

Tak lama, keluar anak kecil berpipi gembil, anak itu memeluk mainan pesawat tempur. Dia menatap kakeknya dengan raut penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Ini," Son ahjusi menunjuk Jinyoung. "Kakak ini mau bicara denganmu."

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sangchu hari ini tampak agak murung, loyo dan pucat. "Hai, nuna."

"Hai." Jinyoung melambaikan tangan seadanya. "Nah Sangchu, kata kakekmu kau melihat orang mencurigakan berjalan-jalan di teras rumahku. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dia pakai jaket dan topi kupluk."

Jinyoung mencondongkan tubuh, makin penasaran. "Seperti apa rupanya? Apa kau ingat? Apa dia berhasil masuk ke rumah?"

"Aku tidak ingat. Wajahnya ketutupan jaket, dan dia pakai kacamata hitam. Dia berhasil membuka pagar," jawab Sangchu polos. "Tapi tidak sampai masuk ke rumah."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Karena ada anjingmu datang menggigit kakinya."

 _Anjingku? Datang menggigit kaki…?_

"Nuna, kenapa anjingmu bisa mengusir maling?" tanya Sangchu. "Bukankah kau bilang dia sudah mati. Mengapa kau berbohong?"

Jinyoung kontan membeku. Jadi Chibo benar-benar bangkit dari kubur? Yang tadi bukan halusinasi?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Ada apa sih ini? Mengapa semua orang berkonspirasi untuk membuat dia takut? Apakah ini hari "Mari Buat Jinyoung takut" sedunia? Memangnya ada perayaan seperti itu di kalender?

"Apa kau melihat semuanya?" tanya Jinyoung, berusaha menguasai diri.

Sangchu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku terlalu takut. Jadi cepat-cepat masuk ke rumah dan membanting pintu."

"Jadi kau tidak sempat melihat kemana perginya maling itu?"

Sangchu menggeleng lagi.

Jinyoung terdiam sebentar, merenung.

"Nak Jinyoung? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatannya tidak enak badan." Son ahjusi membuyarkan lamunan cewek tomboy itu.

Jinyoung tidak merespon, dia menoleh untuk memastikan satu hal. Please, please, semoga kuburannya utuh, semoga kuburannya belum…

Hancur.

Tidak hanya kepala yang pusing, sekarang seluruh sendi tulangnya seperti mencair dan amblas ke tanah. Tengkuknya dingin dan bulu-bulu halus di lehernya meremang. Jinyoung yakin seratus persen anjing itu sudah mati! Dia sangat yakin. Terakhir kali dikubur, Jinyoung tidak merasakan ada denyut nadi maupun napas yang keluar dari anjing itu. Chibo benar-benar sudah mati!

 _Benar-benar mati…_

"Jinyoung?" panggil Son ahjusi mulai tertular rasa takut melihat tampang pucat pasi gadis di hadapannya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Tolong jangan terlalu dimasukkan ke hati perkataan cucuku, dia memang suka melebih-lebihkan—"

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan." bantah Sangchu terlihat sedih. "Aku lihat sendiri. Chibo datang dan menggigit kaki orang itu."

Jinyoung tak terlalu memusingkan pertengkaran kakek-cucu di belakang sana, dia lebih tertarik memeriksa liang lahat Chibo. Dia berdiri di pinggir lubang, menunduk melihat isinya. Kosong melompong. Hanya ada tanah dan kain putih lecek bernoda.

 _What the fuck…_

Mungkin dia sudah gila. Tapi lebih baik berhalusinasi daripada melihat anjingnya yang sudah mati bangkit dari kubur dan menggigit kaki orang.

"Jinnie?" Kini Jiwoon terdengar khawatir. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Kemarin dia ada di sini," kata Jinyoung sambil menunjuk ke lubang. "Aku ingat sudah menguburnya. Dia sudah mati, Oppa. Aku yakin seratus persen dia sudah mati!"

"Kau yakin dia sudah mati?" tanya Jiwoon. "Bukan cuma mati suri?"

Anjing mati suri? Ha! Lucu sekali. "Tidak, dia sudah mati. Aku tidak mengada-ada. Denyut nadi sudah kuperiksa, napas juga sudah. Jadi mana mungkin—" Jinyoung berhenti bicara ketika matanya menyorot sesuatu di lantai teras bagian sudut, dekat pintu menuju gudang bawah tanah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jiwoon. Dan kemudian ia juga melihatnya. Kubangan berwarna gelap dan kental di lantai.

Dengan gemetar, Sehun melangkah mendekati kubangan merah itu, membungkuk untuk menyentuhnya. Tangannya jadi basah dan lengket.

"Masih ada lagi," kata Jiwoon. Kini suaranya juga gemetar. Dari dinding dan lantai teras membentang jejak tetesan dan gesekan noda darah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, keduanya mengikuti jejak itu ke belakang tumpukan kotak, menuju ke pintu gudang bawah tanah yang terletak di sisi rumah.

"Lihat itu." tunjuk Jiwoon, "Pintunya terbuka."

Jinyoung menelan ludah, berdebar-debar. "Ya, pintunya terbuka."

"Biar kucek." Jiwoon mengambil palu dari tangan Jinyoung, jalan lebih dulu menuju ke pintu, memimpin di barisan depan. Sementara Jinyoung mengekor di belakang, berpegangan pada ujung kaosnya, menempel di punggung Jiwoon.

Jiwoon mendorong pintu hingga terkuak lebar, derit pintu kayu bergema di ruangan yang gelap. Tangan Jiwoon terulur ke tembok, meraba-raba permukaan tembok, mencari-cari saklar lampu di sekitar situ.

"Saklarnya sudah pindah ke bawah."

Jiwoon berdecak emosi. "Siapa yang suruh pindahin saklar ke bawah?"

Jinyoung memutar mata. "Appa yang memindahkannya, bukan salahku, jadi jangan mengomel kesini."

Dengan perasaan tegang bercampur kesal, Jiwoon merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan senter mini yang tadi dia bawa. Cahaya kuning bergerak turun menyoroti anak tangga yang berdebu, mulai dari atas sini sampai ke bawah sana. Tangga kayu ini mengarah ke sebuah ruangan persegi di bawah tanah. Sejauh tangga membentang, lagi-lagi mereka menemukan tetesan darah.

"Jalur darah. Kita di tempat yang tepat." Ucap Jiwoon.

"Aku mendadak sakit perut." Jinyoung sudah balik badan, ambil ancang-ancang mau kabur, tapi kerah bajunya keburu ditangkap Jiwoon.

"Kita harus turun."

"KITA?!" Jinyoung melotot protes. "Tidak mau! Kau saja sendiri!"

"Banyak omong! Ayo cepat!"

Jinyoung pun ikut turun setelah diseret paksa.

Kegelapan menyelubunginya. Udara berbau menyengat. Mulutnya terasa pahit.

 _Bau bangkai_ , pikir Jinyoung. Dia mengedarkan pandangan. Pelan-pelan matanya terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Obyek-obyek di ruangan itu mulai menampakkan bentuknya. Gelap dan pengap sekali di dalam sini. Jinyoung terbatuk-batuk saat sikunya menyenggol sesuatu dan debu dari benda itu berterbangan, terserap lubang hidungnya.

"Sssst! Berisik!" desis Jiwoon. "Penakut bawel. Bisa lebih tenang sedikit?"

"Tidak bisa." Jinyoung malah bersin-bersin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya. "Banyak debu! Bau sekali. Bau sampah dan tikus mati!"

Jiwoon meraba-raba tembok, mencari saklar lampu dengan pencahayaan minim yang seadanya. "Hei, penakut, bantu aku mencari. Jadilah anak yang berguna bagi bangsa dan saudara!"

Jinyoung memutar mata, dan mulai mencari saklar lampu di sisi lain, dibantu cahaya penerangan dari ponsel.

"Ketemu tidak?" panggil Jiwoon putus asa. Suaranya kedengaran berpuluh-puluh mil jauhnya.

Jinyoung tidak membalas, dia terlalu fokus meraba-raba tembok. Ketika jari telunjuknya mendarat di sebuah tombol yang keras, barulah dia menyahut. "Ketemu!"

 _Ctak!_

Sinar terang menggeser kegelapan di sekeliling mereka, sebelum keduanya sempat tarik napas lega, ada kejutan lain yang sudah menunggu di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Mayat seseorang berbaring tertelungkup di lantai. Tidak hanya mengalami pendarahan parah di kaki, kulit leher orang itu juga rusak, sementara kulit wajahnya terkelupas menampakkan tulang hidung dan pipi. Mata yang cekung balik menatap Jinyoung dengan pandangan kosong.

Apakah Chibo telah membunuh orang ini? Chibo-nya yang dulu polos dan manis itu tega melakukan hal sesadis ini?

Ketika menatap tubuh kaku itu, Jinyoung merasa mual. Dia membungkuk di atas bak cuci piring yang sudah usang lalu muntah-muntah.

"Pria ini mati kehabisan darah, banyak luka bekas gigitan di tubuhnya." Jiwoon lebih dulu tersadar dari shock. "Aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk menutupinya." Dia memeriksa gudang berdebu itu sampai menemukan sehelai selimut tua. Meluruskan tubuh si pria malang, lalu menutupinya dengan kain putih.

Sementara Jiwoon sibuk memeriksa TKP dan mendalami perannya sebagai detektif, Jinyoung terhuyung-huyung keluar dari situ. Napasnya sesak.

 _Polisi_ , pikirnya. _Aku harus menghubungi polisi._

Kakinya gemetar. Dia hampir tak bisa sampai ke meja telepon.

 _Tenanglah, tinggal sedikit lagi!_ Jinyoung membombardir dirinya sendiri dengan keberanian. _Cari pertolongan. Cepat!_

Dia menempelkan gagang telpon di telinganya. Tangannya yang gemetaran dan mati rasa menekan-nekan tombol angka. Mungkin lebih bagus kalau dia mengabari kedua orangtuanya dulu. Biar mereka tahu dan tidak keasikan jalan-jalan sendiri.

Sambil menunggu nada sambung telpon, Jinyoung balik badan, tatapan seriusnya tertuju ke halaman belakang. Kakek tua itu dan cucunya sudah menghilang ke dalam rumah. Jiwoon juga masih di gudang sana, berbuat sesuka hati.

 _Tuuut… tuuut…_ nada tunggu berdengung di telinga Jinyoung. "Ayo angkat, kalian kemana sih?" dia menggerutu panik sambil berdecak kesal. "Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Ayo cepat angkat."

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan…_

"Sial!" Jinyoung membanting gagang telpon dan mulai menekan dari awal. Tapi lagi-lagi respon yang dia terima tetap mengecewakan.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada—_

"ARGHH!" Jinyoung menutup telpon. Percuma saja. Dua orang itu tidak akan perduli. Mereka terlalu ambisi mengejar jabatan. Kali ini dia menekan nomor telpon polisi. Menunggu sebentar. Semoga diangkat.

Guk!

Sekujur tubuh Jinyoung panas dingin. Astaga, setan anjing itu ada di belakangnya, kan?

Menggeram. Jinyoung dengar anjing itu menggeram. Chibo yang tak pernah menggeram kali ini menggeram padanya.

Masih gemetaran parah, Jinyoung berbalik dengan gerakan kaku. Kulitnya yang putih semakin pucat saat makhluk itu melompat kearahnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Mendorongnya hingga membentur meja telpon, kakinya tergelincir, dan dia mendengar derak mengerikan ketika kepalanya membentur sudut meja. Kemudian semuanya berubah redup dan samar-samar. Perutnya seperti dicabik-cabik, tapi entah mengapa dia sulit menggerakkan badan. Matanya terasa berat. Sinar semakin redup, semakin redup, hingga perlahan-lahan sirna. **#end flashback#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **10.39 AM**_

Matahari naik semakin tinggi. Jinyoung menyeka keringat yang mulai main seluncuran di dahinya. Mengibas-ngibaskan kerah. Sinar matahari yang terik membentuk siluet hitam di bawah kaki, hanya bayanganlah satu-satunya teman Jinyoung saat ini. Dari kejauhan, Jinyoung melihat pantulan siluet hitam lain di aspal jalanan. Gadis itu mengernyit. Kalau dilihat dari bentuknya sih pasti berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Selama sesaat, dia hanya berdiri di tempat dan menunduk kebawah, memandangi siluet manusia itu berjalan terseok-seok kearahnya.

 _Wait…_ terseok-seok?

Waktu Jinyoung mengangkat wajah untuk memastikan, benar saja, itu bukan siluet manusia ternyata.

Ya, manusia, _dulunya_. Sekarang mesin pembunuh tak berotak.

Kalau untuk pertarungan jarak dekat, sebenarnya Jinyoung paling malas berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk itu kecuali terdesak. Kalau masih bisa, lebih baik menghindar. Melawan mereka selain buang-buang tenaga juga mengotori badan, menurutnya. Jinyoung juga takut mendengar erangan makhluk itu, bukan takut karena apa, melainkan takut karena satu zombie sekarat biasanya akan mengeluarkan raungan kematian yang bisa mengundang kawan-kawannya yang berada di area terdekat. Itulah penarik perhatian mereka: suara. Dan begitulah cara orang-orang tidak beruntung mati. Mereka dikerubuti segerombolan zombie hingga akhirnya mati mengenaskan dan bangkit ke dunia sebagai "anggota baru".

Dengan niat ingin menghemat tenaga dan menghindari peperangan, Jinyoung cepat-cepat merunduk dan merangkak ke semak-semak terdekat. Bersembunyi diantara rerumputan tinggi yang membuat kulit tangannya gatal-gatal. Menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin, badan rapat dengan tanah, mata awas mengawasi gerak-gerik makhluk itu.

Langkah berat yang diseret-seret itu makin dekat dari jarak pandangnya, sepasang sepatu coklat lewat di depan mata, hanya dua puluh senti dari mukanya. Cewek itu spontan tahan napas dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, nyaris saja dia menjerit lihat sol sepatu bergerigi yang besar-besar. Membayangkan makhluk itu tiba-tiba belok dan tanpa sengaja menginjak mukanya. Selain apes dan sakit, badan kurusnya pasti akan berubah jadi cemilan santai di pagi hari.

Jinyoung mendongak untuk melihat wajah si pemilik sepatu bergerigi. Ternyata cowok remaja berambut gelap, tangan kirinya terkilir dan tergantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya, tulang lutut kanannya patah dengan kulit luar yang terkoyak dan tulang runcing yang mencuat keluar dari permukaan daging. Meski lamban dan hanya bertumpu pada satu kaki, dia masih bisa jalan, _anyway_. Dengan segala penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang tak perlu dirasakan oleh manusia mati. Semakin diperhatikan lebih seksama, Jinyoung baru sadar orang itu kehilangan tiga jari sebelah kanan. Kulitnya pucat dan sangat rapuh, penuh urat-urat biru kehitaman. Menandakan dia telah terinfeksi dan 'tersiksa' dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Pertamanya, mereka tampak seperti manusia gila yang bisa berlari, menggedor pintu dan memanjat pagar. Beberapa hari kemudian, kekuatan itu seperti tertarik keluar dari tubuh mereka, menyisakan raga busuk yang rentan dan bodoh. Infeksi itu bekerja seperti benalu yang menggerogoti tubuh mereka. Hari demi hari.

Tiba-tiba saja, cowok itu berhenti menyeret kaki, menoleh pelan-pelan, dan melihat kearah rimbunan semak-semak. Jinyoung cepat-cepat merunduk, pura-pura mati.

Ada keheningan panjang yang mendebarkan. Jinyoung berdoa dalam hati, cemas setengah mampus. Bibirnya komat-kamit. Semoga, semoga, semoga, dan semoga si kaki pincang itu tidak menunduk kebawah, karena kalau itu sampai terjadi, BISA GAWAT!

Setelah mengeluarkan suara rintihan serak satu kali, makhluk itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

 _Pfuuuuh._ _Syukurlah…_

Orang itu menoleh lagi.

SHIT! Harusnya tadi Jinyoung jangan bernapas dulu!

Dia menjulurkan satu tangan, melotot, dan jalan terhuyung-huyung menghampiri Jinyoung.

 _Sialan, sialan, sialan!_

Mau tidak mau dia harus berperang. Jinyoung hendak bangkit dan bersiap mengeluarkan palu ketika suara mesin mobil meraung-raung dari kejauhan. Jeep canvas melaju cepat diiringi musik rock pembikin bising. Kelihatannya si pengemudi itu manusia sinting, bukannya melambat, dia malah melaju ugal-ugalan, volume musiknya disetel makin kencang. Kontan saja Jinyoung melotot horror. Orang itu sengaja mengundang kawan-kawan si zombie untuk berpesta ya?

Sepasang bibir pengemudi itu menyeringai senang. Dia berteriak keras dari kaca jendela, "FUCK THIS, MAN!"

Ban mobil berdecit dan "BRUAKKKK!" bagian depan mobil menabrak telak-telak tubuh si zombie. Makhluk itu terpental naik ke kap mobil, berguling diatas mobil dan terbanting jatuh beberapa meter di belakang. Mengerang keras sambil menyeret kedua kakinya yang sama-sama bengkok. Pengemudi Jeep tertawa urakan, dia memindahkan tongkat persneling kebelakang, melepaskan rem, injak gas kuat-kuat dan melindas tubuh makhluk itu tanpa ampun. Erangan terdengar saat ban mobil melumat kaki kiri, meratakan tulang-tulang punggungnya hingga terdengar bunyi remuk yang menyakitkan, dan menggencet kepalanya sampai pecah, cairan-cairan kental bersama potongan daging berterbangan kesana-kemari. Memercik ke jalan raya dan menciprati area rumput di depan Jinyoung.

Yekkk! Untung dia tidak kecipratan juga.

Jinyoung menajamkan penglihatan, ada gumpalan merah jambu mencurigakan di bawah ban mobil. Apa itu… otak?!

Otak benyek…

Jinyoung refleks tutup mulut. Perutnya mual-mual. Rasanya mau muntah. Miris sekaligus jijik melihatnya.

"Hai, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Jinyoug beralih ke tampang si pengemudi.

"Kau bisa berdiri kan?" tanyanya menampakkan raut penasaran.

Tampan, adalah kesan pertama yang muncul saat tatapan Jinyoug bersirobok dengan mata pemuda itu. Senyumnya cemerlang. Dia kelihatan ramah. Dilihat dari manapun tidak mirip cowok psikopat yang hobi melindas mayat hidup.

"Aku Gong Chansik, sedang menuju ke utara, kau sendiri?"

Jinyoung masih bengong, terpana.

Chansik geleng-geleng kepala sambil berdecak. Cantik-cantik tapi budek. Dengan gondok dia ambil punting rokok yang paling kecil, terus dilempar ke kepala Jinyoung. Pas kena jidatnya. Chansik terkekeh geli melihat reaksi kaget Jinyoung yang kocak.

"Heh, tuli. Kau mau naik sekarang atau mau bercinta dulu dengan mayat di sampingmu?"

Mayat? Mayat apa?

Begitu Jinyoung melirik ke samping, alangkah kagetnya dia langsung bertatap muka dengan mayat kering seorang wanita. Mata wanita itu melotot, mulutnya menganga, pisau daging menancap di dahinya.

"Aaaa!" Jinyoung berguling menjauh. Pantas daritadi ada bau-bau aneh.

Chansik tertawa lagi. "Kau ini lucu ya, rambut ungu tuli."

Jinyoung buru-buru bangkit berdiri, melotot tersinggung sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Namaku bukan rambut ungu tuli!"

"Terus?"

Jinyoung menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa aku harus berkenalan denganmu, orang asing?"

Chansik balas menyipitkan mata. "Begitukah cara penduduk Chungju berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa kampung halaman. Bisa kan?" tukasnya makin tersinggung. "Lagipula, aku tidak minta diselamatkan kok. Kau sendiri yang datang melindas mayat tadi. Jadi ucapan terima kasihnya juga tidak wajib kan?"

Chansik tersenyum agak sinis. "Rambut ungu, kau sangat seksi, tapi sayang menyebalkan. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau ikut. Bye. Met jalan kaki." Dia langsung tancap gas dan laju meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih melongo bego, antara speechless dan jengkel ditinggal pergi seenaknya.

Apa sih? Dasar cowok tidak jelas. Apa cowok itu tidak bisa tinggal sedikit lebih lama untuk membujuknya? Dasar tidak sopan. Belum pernah dipentung pakai palu, apa?! Kentara sekali basa-basi busuk.

Sambil ngomel-ngomel tak karuan, Jinyoung lanjut jalan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **11.15 AM**_

Palu. Satu-satunya senjata yang bisa dia bawa dari rumah selain pisau lipat.

Jinyoung mengusap kaca berembun dengan ujung lengan bajunya, setelah terbentuk lingkaran besar, barulah dia mengintip keadaan di dalam.

Makanan, makanan, makanan dimana-mana. Juga botol-botol air mineral. Ada rak berisi senjata laras panjang yang didiskon dua puluh persen di seberang rak pedang katana. _Hell yeah!_ Ini baru namanya surga!

Jinyoung bergerak kearah pintu, memutar-mutar kenopnya. Terkunci. Sudah pasti dikunci. Orang bodoh macam apa yang meninggalkan tokonya dalam keadaan terbuka? Jinyoung sebenarnya bisa mencari toko lain. Toh sepanjang jalan trotoar ini berderet banyak toko makanan. Dia hanya terlalu malas untuk bereksplorasi. Dan sejauh pengamatannya tadi, toko ini yang paling aman, besar dan komplit. Bonusnya, tidak ada makhluk pemakan daging mondar-mandir di dalam. Benar-benar tak berpenghuni.

Dia tak tahu cara mengakali lubang kunci, jadi ambil saja cara cepat yang instan. Lewat jendela.

Jinyoug celingak-celinguk waspada dulu, sepi, pikirnya. Tidak ada orang. Setelah memastikan keadaan sekitar aman, cewek itu mengayunkan palu keras-keras, menghantam kaca jendela hingga terdengar bunyi benturan retak. Sekali lagi dia hantam sampai seluruh permukaannya bergetar. Dihantaman ketiga, semua pecahan kaca tumpah ruah ke halaman dengan bunyi "PRAAAANG!" memekakkan telinga, Jinyoung terlompat mundur sedikit, menghindari serpihan kaca yang berterbangan ke kulitnya.

Nah. Sekarang waktunya berburu.

Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada rak senjata. Wow. Semuanya tampak keren dan sangat hebat. Jinyoung mengelus-elus senapan laras panjang. Membaca note kecil yang tertempel disana.

 **HK MG4 MG 43 Machine Gun**

 **Kaliber 5,56 mm. Kecepatan 920 m/s. Jangkauan +/- 1000 m.**

Hmm… boleh juga.

Dia bergeser ke senapan berikutnya.

 **Kalashnikov AK-47 Assault Rifle**

 **Kaliber 7,62 mm. Kapasitas 30 rds. Kecepatan 700 m/s. Jangkauan +/- 300 m.**

Jinyoung menimang senjata itu di pelukannya. Memang sih agak ringan dan keren. Tapi sayang dia kurang suka.

Tatapannya beralih ke senapan laras panjang di sampingnya.

 **HK416**

 **Kaliber 5,56 mm. Kapasitas 30 rds. Kecepatan 900 m/s. Jangkauan +/- 600 m. Dilengkapi teleskop, senter, dan laser sight.**

GILA! Ini baru canggih! Jinyoung memanggul senjata itu di pundaknya tanpa ragu, bebannya bertambah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Siapa tahu dia bisa jadi penembak jitu yang handal. Boks pelurunya pasti ada di bagian belakang, lebih baik dia cari. Jinyoung belum pernah pegang senapan sebelumnya, tapi dia bisa belajar kan? Mungkin ada buku panduan di sekitar sini.

Setelah mengambil apa yang dia perlukan, Jinyoung membuka penutup kaleng soda. Menenggak isinya sampai habis. Ambil satu kaleng lagi, minum sampai habis, bersendawa keras-keras. Ambil satu lagi, perutnya mulai kembung. Minum satu lagi, oke sudah cukup, ini yang terakhir.

Berasa seperti di rumah sendiri, Jinyoung mendorong sofa panjang ke tengah, mendorong lemari di sisi kanan dan kiri sofa sampai terbentuk pagar tembok lingkaran, empat kaleng kosong tadi dia susun diatas meja dengan spasi yang agak jauh. Jinyoung mundur sebentar untuk mengamati hasil karyanya. Sip! Sekarang sudah terbentuk arena tembak.

Gadis itu membaca buku panduan untuk pemula (ternyata ada lho!) yang dia temukan di rak bagian belakang sambil duduk bersandar di sofa, mempelajari caranya, sesekali mengangguk-angguk paham, berusaha memetakan seluruh buku dalam ingatannya. Berbekalkan teori yang dia baca tadi, Jinyoung mulai merebahkan moncong senjata diatas sandaran sofa, mata kiri _stay_ di teleskop, mata kanan ditutup. Tangan memegang pistol grip, jari telunjuk diletakkan di pelatuk. Bagian popor menempel ke bahu, atur posisi kedua siku, atur semua posisi jari, pastikan jangan ada yang keliru penempatannya, begitu tadi kata buku panduan.

Ini seperti kursus otodidak yang seru! Jinyoung dari dulu selalu berangan-angan, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memegang senjata, bagaimana rasanya menyandang benda itu di bahu, atau bagaimana sensasinya jika harus merobohkan lawan dengan sebuah senapan. Senapan yang asli. Milik pasukan elit militer. Bukan yang abal-abal dan berisi peluru cat warna seperti di pertandingan Paint Ball. Bukan juga senjata virtual seperti di video game.

Dan sekarang impian itu menjadi nyata.

Bahu Jinyoung tersentak kebelakang saat peluru melesat meninggalkan sarang. Melubangi kaleng tapi tidak menumbangkannya. Coba sekali lagi. Kalau tadi kaleng hanya bolong, sekarang benda itu terpental jatuh dari meja dan berguling di lantai. Ujung senapan pindah ke kaleng kedua, sama seperti sebelumnya, dua peluru meleset sia-sia. Satu bersarang di tembok, satu lagi nyasar ke kaleng permen karet. Setelah lima kali menembak, barulah kaleng itu terjun bebas ke lantai. Merasa payah sekali, Jinyoung bergeser ke kaleng tiga, tarik buang napas dulu, kunci target melalui alat pembidik, telan ludah, fokuskan pikiran, dan… _takk!_ Kaleng soda langsung tumbang. Berhasil!

Jinyoung tersenyum puas. Tapi dia tidak cepat berbangga diri, walau bagaimanapun pemula harus lebih banyak berlatih. Kali ini dia susun tiga kaleng kosong tambahan. Mejanya digeser lebih jauh lagi. Belajar menembak sasaran yang jauh.

Kaleng pertama tumbang, kaleng kedua penyok dan terkapar tewas, kaleng ketiga tamat, kaleng keempat terbanting dan berguling ke kaki meja.

"Yeaah!" serunya sambil meninju udara. Senang bukan main. "Berikutnya target yang bergerak."

Sambil menunggu target yang bergerak, Jinyoung melemaskan otot-otot tangannya yang tegang, meregangkan leher sambil memijati pundaknya, mungkin karena baru pertama kali dia jadi cepat merasa lelah. Apalagi senjatanya lumayan berat dan bikin pegal jari tangan. Paling terasa waktu peluru terlontar keluar, bahunya seperti terdorong kebelakang dan itu lumayan bikin tulangnya sakit.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, masih belum ada juga yang lewat. Nyaris saja dia ketiduran. Jingyoung buru-buru meraih snack kacang pilus, lumayan, lebih baik sibuk mengunyah, daripada sibuk menguap. Kacang pilus dia lempar satu-satu ke mulut dengan gaya akrobat. Ada beberapa yang meleset, malah jatuh ke paha. Dia pungut kembali lalu dilempar ke mulut.

Sunyi senyap. Yang kedengaran cuma suara jam dinding. Kemana sih semua orang? Biasanya jam segini ada mobil-mobil lewat. Para infected juga bagai lenyap ditelan bumi. Apa mereka bersembunyi kalau siang? Sepertinya tidak. Makhluk-makhluk itu mungkin masih ada hubungan kekerabatan dengan Drakula, tapi mereka tidak takut sinar matahari.

Hoaaahmm… ya sudah, mending dia tidur. Capek juga jalan jauh. Jinyoung selonjoran kaki, kepalanya rebah di lengan sofa, senjata dia peluk di perut. Auw! Jinyoung meringis saat permukaan senjata yang keras menindih perutnya. Cewek itu menyingkap ujung blusnya sedikit, mengintip luka cakaran yang terbalut perban putih. Kenang-kenangan terakhir dari Chibo, sebelum makhluk malang itu pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya. Kepala Chibo gepeng dihantam palu berkali-kali. Untung saja kakaknya datang tepat waktu, kalau tidak, mungkin nyawa Jinyoung tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Meski nyatanya dia masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jiwoon, pria itu berjanji akan menghubungi Jinyoung kalau sudah berhasil menemukan orangtua mereka yang katanya ada di kamp pengungsian Incheon, lalu menjemput Jinyoung dengan mobil, kemudian Jiwoon akan membawa keluarganya pergi ke suatu tempat yang aman via helikopter. Jalur udara jalur yang paling aman katanya. Selama kalian tidak membawa orang yang terinfeksi.

Masalahnya, Jinyoung tidak tahan disuruh menunggu di rumah. Kalau dia bisa menyusul, kenapa musti menunggu? Salah sendiri Jiwoon tidak mengabari dia. Lima hari terlewat, padahal janjinya mereka akan tiba di rumah dalam dua hari kedepan. Jelas saja Jinyoung khawatir. Firasatnya mengatakan telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Dengan kemantaban hati yang bulat, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk berkelana, pergi jauh meninggalkan lingkungan tempat dia dibesarkan. Lingkungan yang kini telah berubah menjadi kota mati. Hanya ada pejalan kaki berwajah seram sejauh mata memandang.

Dikelilingi lemari makanan membuat Jinyoung merasa sangat mengantuk. Pelan tapi pasti, keadaan di sekelilingnya berubah suram, seolah ada yang menutupi kepalanya dengan tirai. Dia menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya terbang ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **12.06 PM**_

Seorang wanita lewat waktu Jinyoung tertidur, bajunya compang-camping, rambutnya acak-acakan, wanita itu memiliki luka sobekan yang menganga di pipi kirinya. Dagu dan wajahnya cemong-cemong dipenuhi darah. Dia menoleh ke dalam toko, mata merahnya menyoroti sofa panjang dengan susunan lemari menjulang membentuk tembok.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Setelah mengerang sekilas, dia jalan lurus melewati toko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **15.36 PM**_

Hal pertama yang didapati Jinyoung ketika bangun tidur adalah lubang hitam. Tidak, bukan lubang hitam, tapi moncong pistol. Seorang pria mengarahkan senjata ke depan matanya.

"Halo, sayang." Pria itu menyeringai. Gabungan antara seringai penjahat kelas kakap dan gigolo kelas internasional. "Tidurmu nyenyak juga."

" _Shit!_ " Jinyoung bangkit dari posisi rebah, dan meloncat turun dari sofa, kepanikan menguasainya waktu dia melihat pria itu tidak sendiri, dia bawa komplotan dan semuanya berniat menembak dia. "Siapa kalian?!"

"Hei , hei, tenang. Kami tidak berniat mengganggu tidurmu, kita masih bisa mengobrol." Pria beruban itu malah mempersilahkan. "Dan kau bisa sambil tidur-tiduran."

Kelihatannya pria ini agak gila. Mungkin dia mantan preman atau bekas napi. Senyumnya menakutkan.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Jinyoung ketus.

Pria itu menarik seulas senyum licik. "Senjata?" tunjuknya pakai dagu, "Berikan pada kami."

Emosi Jinyoung kontan meledak. "Tapi senjata di toko ini cukup banyak. Mengapa tidak ambil yang lain?!"

"Sekarang semua yang ada di toko ini adalah milik kami, termasuk senjata itu." ucapnya dengan nada berat yang otoriter. "Jadi aku berhak memintanya kembali. Bukan begitu, teman-teman?" dia menoleh dan langsung dapat dukungan dari komplotannya.

Apa-apaan?! Seenaknya saja mereka mematenkan tempat ini beserta seluruh isinya!

Jinyoung melirik rak senjata yang kini sudah kosong tak tersisa. Rak pedang juga kosong, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu rak itu masih utuh. Tatapannya hinggap di dua tas hitam besar di tangan pria botak berbadan kekar, semua senjata dijejalkan kedalam situ. Mereka tidak main-main. Mereka berniat merampas semua yang ada disini termasuk 'teman barunya'.

Jinyoung tak bisa tinggal diam. "Aku tidak akan memberikan apa-apa pada kalian! Dan _aku_ -lah yang menemukan toko ini pertama kali jadi silahkan kalian angkat kaki dari sini!" bentaknya lantang sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Tidak bisa, manis." Pria itu geleng-geleng kepala, masih menodongkan senjata yang bisa meledakkan kepala Jinyoung kapan saja. "Sekarang toko ini milik kami, kau yang harus angkat kaki dari sini."

"Sudah tembak saja anak banyak omong itu!" perintah temannya mengompor-ngompori. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku yang akan melakukannya." Si botak mengacungkan _machine gun_ yang tadi sempat dilirik Jinyoung pertama kali. Dia melangkah maju dan refleks Jinyoung mengangkat senjata di tangannya, mengancam balik.

"Mundur, keparat!" perintahnya tegas. "Mundur atau kepala kalian meledak!"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang takut, dia malah diketawai bareng-bareng.

Mereka semua terlihat sangat tinggi, kekar, menyeramkan, dan penuh intimidasi. Bahkan yang wanitanya, tidak ada tampang-tampang keibuan sama sekali. Tipe-tipe muka yang "tendang dulu, tanya belakangan".

"Mundur atau kepala kalian meledak," ulang wanita bermuka latin meniru Jinyoung dengan bibir mencong-mencong menghina. "Heh, anak kecil! Minum susu saja tidak becus, mau coba-coba melawan kami." telunjuknya mengarah ke kaos Jinyoung yang basah.

Jinyoung menunduk untuk melihat bagian atas bajunya yang agak basah, "Sialan. Ini bukan susu! Tapi soda!" ralatnya membela diri.

"Soda yang mana?" tanya si pria botak. "Soda yang ini?" dia mengangkat salah satu kaleng soda yang penyok. "Soda yang ini, hm?" kaleng soda itu dia tendang hingga mendarat keras di ubun-ubun Jinyoung.

"Auw!"

Jinyoung diketawai bareng-bareng lagi.

"Mukamu terlalu cantik, anak kecil." ledek si wanita latin dengan aksen korea yang aneh. "Kau tidak cocok menggertak. Sini ikut kami saja, biar kuajari jadi simpanan om-om. Kau lihat mereka semua? Orang-orang ini bersedia meladenimu."

"Penawaran yang bagus, Chloe." Pria mesum yang tampaknya pemimpin mereka itu tertawa menghina. Dia sombong dan bengal, menyeringai lebar kearah Jinyoung sambil menilai tubuhnya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Kepercayaan dirinya semakin menggila. "Tukar nyawa dengan tubuhmu. Bagus sekali, dengan begitu kau akan kami ampuni. Bagaimana?"

Jadi simpanan preman-preman mesum? _Cih._ Tidak sudi.

"Jangan kalian kira aku takut." Jinyoung mengarahkan senapan ke pria brewokan. "Pergi sekarang juga atau ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

"Selamat tinggal!" Si botak melambaikan tangan ke pria itu dengan gaya dibuat-buat, sengaja meledek Jinyoung.

Lagi-lagi Jinyoung ditertawakan.

Muak karena terus-menerus dipandang enteng, Jinyoung lepas kendali. Dadanya bergemuruh seperti gunung berapi. Sementara semua orang sibuk tertawa, selongsong peluru mendarat tepat di tenggorokan si botak. Menewaskannya dalam hitungan detik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **15.47 PM**_

Melalui kaca jendela, Chansik melihat gadis berambut ungu dipukuli. Matanya melebar. Itu kan… si rambut ungu yang agak sok tadi!? Darah menetes dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya, dia terbatuk-batuk, berguling-guling kesakitan. Perutnya berwarna merah, darah merembes keluar dari kaosnya. Pertanda luka apapun yang pernah ada di perutnya, kini bertambah parah karena tak berhenti ditendangi.

"Rasakan ini!" Satu tendangan di perut.

"Mati kau!" Dua kali tendangan di pinggang.

"Sakit hah? Ayo nangis!" Lehernya diinjak sampai cewek itu kesulitan bernapas. "Menangislah! Panggil ibumu!"

Chansik jalan terus, bergidik ngeri. Napasnya keluar masuk cepat. Gila! Gila orang-orang itu! Cewek kok dihajar sampai sekarat begitu!

Kesepuluh jarinya mencengkram setir kuat-kuat, sampai jari-jarinya memutih. Kedua rahangnya mengatup geram. Dia tak bisa pura-pura tidak tahu sementara yeoja tadi sedang diambang sekarat dan nyawanya sebentar lagi melayang sia-sia di tangan manusia lain. Manusia tak berakal lebih tepatnya. Posisi mereka lebih rendah dari zombie. Otak sehat tapi kelakuan 'sakit'. Hanya bisa tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain. Berlaku tidak adil, memanfaatkan situasi yang sedang _chaos_ untuk berkuasa di jalanan, membangun armada dan mengintimidasi orang-orang lemah dengan tubuh mereka yang besar. Chansik memang bukan jagoan karate, juga bukan jelmaan superhero, tapi dia merasa _harus_ melakukan sesuatu. Lebih baik bertindak cepat sebelum terlambat.

Mobil Jeep berhenti sekitar beberapa meter dari lokasi, sengaja dia parkir dibawah bayang-bayang pepohonan rimbun agar tidak terlihat pejalan kaki lain, jangan sampai mereka membobol dan merampas mobil ini seenaknya. Sangat sulit mempercayai orang di saat seperti ini. Dahulu, beberapa minggu yang lalu, Korea memang negara tertib yang taat hukum. Nah, siapa yang berani jamin mereka masih begitu sekarang?

Tiba-tiba, dari arah depan, Chansik melihat kerumunan zombie. Jumlah mereka begitu banyak! Cukup untuk menghabisi penduduk di satu kota.

Sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di benaknya. Daripada dihindari. Mungkin kali ini dia bisa mengajak mereka untuk ikut berpartisipasi.

Chansik meraih kain seprai putih dari jok belakang, melilitkan kain itu di pundaknya hingga terbentuk jubah darurat. Setelah itu dia memanjat naik ke atap mobil sambil menenteng senapan laras panjang di tangan kanan. Duduk bersimpuh diatas sana sambil meneropong jauh lewat alat pembidik.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima. Ada lima bandit yang mengeroyok.

Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan, tarik napas, hembuskan. Lemaskan jari-jari. Telunjuk hinggap di pelatuk. Arahkan ke target. Tembak!

Chansik berhasil menumbangkan satu, sengaja dia tembak bagian kaki. Supaya mereka tak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Empat orang lain mulai tolah-toleh panik dan angkat senjata. Sebelum mereka sempat berkutik, dia menembaki kedua paha si perempuan latin. Yes! Kena! Chansik membidik si brewok, di bagian perut dan kaki. Bergeser ke pria lain, lagi-lagi kena kaki. Dia begitu cekatan menembak titik-titik rawan, hingga semua target tumbang tak berdaya. Menyisakan cewek berambut ungu yang masih terkapar di tengah, butuh pertolongan.

Chansik melongok kebelakang, sesuai dugaan, kerumuan tadi bergerak mendekat karena tertarik oleh suara tembakan. Mereka meraung-raung, mengerubungi mobilnya. Tangan-tangan kotor mereka menggapai-gapai keatas. Chansik seketika bergerak menjauh dari jangkauan. Tegak tepat di titik pusat. Mengantisipasi hal-hal yang mungkin akan dilakukan zombie-zombie keparat ini. Seperti menarik pergelangan kaki, atau melakukan tindakan-tindakan nekat lain yang bisa membuat dirinya terlempar dari atas mobil dan jadi santapan bersama.

Benar saja. Dengan gerakan cepat salah seorang dari mereka memanjat naik ke kap mobil, merangkak kearahnya sambil mengerang ala binatang buas. Sama seperti yang lain, pria itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Hidungnya robek hingga menampakkan gusi dan gigi bagian atas. Bola matanya hilang sebelah, mungkin dicungkil oleh salah satu makhluk yang ada di sini.

Chansik menguatkan genggamannya, ketika lawan merangkak semakin dekat, dia sigap mengayunkan senjata kuat-kuat, mendarat tepat di kepala. Dia hantamkan terus dan terus dan terus dan terus. Di pukulan kelima, ubun-ubunnya retak. Di pukulan keenam, kepalanya terpecah belah dengan bunyi yang memuakkan, mirip bunyi buah semangka yang dipecahkan pakai tongkat kayu.

Sambil meringis jijik, dia balik tubuh tengkurap pria itu sampai wajahnya menghadap keatas, dia robek kulit perutnya hingga darah kental berwarna hitam pekat menguar dari bekas sayatan itu! Hoek. Kalau bukan demi si rambut ungu, Chansik tidak bakal mau repot-repot begini.

 _Rambut ungu, kau berutang padaku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **15.49 PM**_

Jinyoung terbatuk-batuk serak, memuntahkan air liur bercampur darah. Tenggorokannya ngilu dan sekujur tubuhnya sakit sekali.

Samar-samar dia mendengar penjahat-penjahat yang tadi mengerjainya kini turut merintih dan berguling kesakitan di tanah. Nasib mereka tak jauh beda dengan Jinyoung.

Dia tidak tahu siapa pelaku penembakan misterius tadi dan apa motif orang itu menolongnya. Intinya, siapapun itu, Jinyoung tak perlu merasa khawatir akan dipukuli lagi. Malah, dia ingin berdiri sekarang juga dan mencari tahu siapa pahlawan penyelamatnya, supaya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih. Oh, tidak. Kayaknya kurang kalau cuma lewat ucapan. Mungkin sedikit pelukan boleh juga. _Kalau dia bisa berdiri._ Sayangnya tidak. Badannya sakit semua, perutnya seperti mau copot dan kepalanya seperti ditusuk ribuan patok raksasa. Perihnya bukan main!

Dengan bersusah payah, Jinyoung berusaha bangkit dari tanah, membungkuk sambil terbatuk-batuk, perutnya dia pegangi, ada sensasi basah dan dingin disana, luka jahitannya ternyata terbuka, rembesan darah mengotori seluruh telapak tangannya. Masih meringis nyeri, Jinyoung berjuang merangkak pelan-pelan, kembali kedalam toko, meraih senjata miliknya yang tadi dirampas para bajingan itu, lalu duduk bersandar di sofa. Dadanya naik turun cepat. Pasrah. Siap menunggu ajal datang menjemput.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **15.51 PM**_

Chansik berjalan pelan-pelan. Membaur diantara arus gelombang mayat hidup. Mirip kawanan unggas, mereka kompak jalan ramai-ramai memasuki lapangan depan lokasi pertokoan. Kalau dilihat sekilas tak ada yang bisa membedakan Chansik dengan 'teman-temannya'. Apakah dia manusia hidup atau bukan. Thanks to zombie agresif yang tadi. Berkat dia dan isi perutnya yang bau, sekarang Chansik jadi mirip mayat hidup berjubah putih. Penyusup tak terlihat. Trik penyamaran sigung yang hebat kan?

Dibalik jubah yang kini kotor, kusam dan penuh noda darah bekas lumuran daging, Chansik mengenggam senjata. _Just in case_ , jika rencana tidak berjalan sesuai harapan.

Ketika menginjakkan kaki ke area pertokoan, Chansik melihat si rambut ungu duduk lemas tak bergerak. Kedua matanya terpejam. Gawat! Semoga dia belum mati. Cepat-cepat Chansik berlari menjauh dari kerumunan, menghampiri cewek itu. Dengan raut cemas luar biasa, ditepuknya kedua pipi si rambut ungu. "Hei, bangun. Sadarlah! Haloo? Kau masih hidup kan?"

Jinyoung melenguh, terbatuk-batuk pelan. Rupanya masih hidup.

Chansik meraih tangan Jinyoung lalu disampirkan di pundaknya, perlahan-lahan dia tarik sampai kedua kakinya berdiri tegak. Namun karena betul-betul kepayahan, kedua kaki itu hanya bertahan sebentar, di detik berikutnya Jinyoung benar-benar hilang kesadaran. Chansik yang sudah waspada, dengan sigap langsung menangkap pinggangnya sebelum tubuh lunglai Jinyoung sempat mencium tanah. Ini namanya kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ditibani rezeki nomplok jadi sandaran cewek semanis ini. Tidak sia-sia dia tadi putar balik.

Chansik menyelimuti kepala, badan dan kaki Jinyoung dengan kain di tubuhnya sebagai kamuflase, setelah itu menyelinap keluar pelan-pelan sambil memapah Jinyoung. Mengabaikan para zombie yang sedang berpesta pora dapat lima daging gratis sekaligus.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Chansik melihat satu kenyataan pahit lagi. Satu kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima. Para bandit yang tadinya cuma main belakang, kini berani beraksi terang-terangan. Mereka menembaki bapak tua renta, lalu merebut kendaraan miliknya. Ada juga yang konvoi keliling kota dengan motor-motor besar dan suara knalpot yang berisik, menyombongkan diri. Beberapa remaja punk melakukan balapan liar sambil menjerat leher anak-anak remaja lain yang sudah terinfeksi. Badan mereka ditarik sepanjang jalan dari garis start menuju finish. Bersorak sorai melihat korban yang mereka tarik terbakar hangus setelah bergesekan dengan aspal jalanan. Benar-benar… lebih rendah dari zombie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY 013**

 **Pemerintah mengakui kerusuhan sipil yang disebabkan oleh wabah infeksi. Meminta warga tinggal di rumah mereka dan menunggu instruksi lebih lanjut.**

 _ **Seongnam, 13/06/2015**_

 _ **07.12 AM**_ _ **– KrisYeol's side: Live with that**_

Chanyeol mengencangkan kaitan tali tas ransel di pundaknya. Melangkah lambat diantara barisan mobil-mobil kosong yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya begitu saja di sepanjang jalan. Meresapi pemandangan mati di pagi hari, ditemani pria tampan yang dia kagumi, belum pernah dia merasa setenang ini. Dunia jadi lebih sepi dan tentram semenjak banyak penduduk diungsikan ke tempat evakuasi. Ya, memang sepi dan tentram. Dalam artian yang berbeda. Tidak ada lagi jeritan klakson yang mengganggu atau rutinitas penjara yang menyebalkan.

Tentu saja para maniak daging itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Berjalan tak tentu arah di kaki jembatan layang, berpindah dari satu puing bangunan ke puing bangunan lainnya, terjepit dan mengerang di bawah ban mobil setengah hangus, dan mengintip dari kaca jendela apartemen kumuh. Beberapa zombie tanpa kaki tengah merayap di rerumputan.

Kris memeriksa mobil pos di sisi kanannya, kebetulan tidak terkunci. Tidak ada penumpang di dalamnya. Dia membuka-buka laci. Tanpa sengaja menemukan coklat chunky bar utuh. _Jackpot!_ Belum kadaluarsa juga.

"Yeol," panggil Kris.

Chanyeol menoleh. "Ya?"

"Tangkap." diopernya coklat itu ke tangan Chanyeol, coklat menggiurkan itu melayang menyebrangi atap mobil, yang langsung dengan sigap ditangkap oleh kedua tangan cewek itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai girang dapat coklat gratis. Lumayan, mumpung masih jadi manusia. Masih bisa menikmati hal-hal kecil yang mereka temui selagi nyawa belum melayang. Daripada cewek kurus kering yang terjepit di bawah ban mobil itu. Sudah kurus kering, tinggal tulang belulang, kelaparan, ditindih mobil, hidup lagi!

Langsung saja Chanyeol membuka bungkusnya dan dipotong jadi dua. "Thanks ya. Nih. Separuh untukmu." Sisanya dia lempar balik ke Kris.

Cowok itu tersenyum, mulai menikmati coklat berdua dengan sang pujaan hati sambil jalan-jalan pagi ditemani sekawanan mayat hidup dan burung gagak yang berkoak-koak ribut di angkasa.

Kris melihat atap kubah megah di kejauhan sana. Mall sepertinya destinasi yang cocok buat kencan pertama mereka. Sebelum-sebelumnya Kris tidak pernah suka Mall jadi jarang kesana—kecuali ada panggilan tugas penting seperti menangkap pengutil pakaian dalam. Tapi barangkali setelah kiamat suasana di Mall akan tiga kali lipat lebih seru, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan melihat-lihat sebentar?

"Mau mampir?" ditunjuknya Mall itu pakai ibu jari.

Chanyeol melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Kris. Tampak bangunan megah dengan dinding-dinding kaca berkilauan. Sejujurnya, kelamaan dikurung membuat Chanyeol jadi agak merindukan tempat-tempat hiburan seramai Mall. Meski keadaannya sekarang sudah berbeda seratus persen, tapi yang namanya Mall tetap saja Mall kan? Perbedaan paling hanya terletak di para pengunjung saja. Yah… kalian tahu lah apa maksudnya.

Dia mengangguk senang. "Boleh."

"Ayo," Kris mengangkat shotgun di pundaknya dengan gaya. "Siapkan senjatamu. Kita lihat berapa banyak yang bisa kita habisi."

Chanyeol menampilkan seringai antusias. "Mau tanding denganku?"

Kris mencibir sambil angkat bahu. "Siapa takut? _C'mon! Let's go!_ "

Dua orang itu melompat naik ke atas mobil dan mulai berlomba lari menuju Mall, terbang dari satu mobil ke mobil lainnya. Berpindah cepat bagai Ninja Hatori. Tertawa lepas, berteriak-teriak, sesekali mengarahkan senjata ke kepala zombie yang berusaha menangkap kaki mereka, dan saling memuntahkan kalimat ejekan. Prinsip yang mereka pegang teguh saat ini: Nikmati hal-hal kecil selagi nyawa belum melayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **08.14 AM – GongYoung's side: Miracle**_

" _Pesan berikut disiarkan atas permintaan Departemen Kepolisian Korea Selatan. Pemerintah bersama aparat penegak hukum menyarankan tindakan berikut harus dilakukan oleh semua anggota masyarakat di luar kota Seoul dan Incheon: Sebisa mungkin tetap tinggal di rumah, siapkan makanan dan minuman yang cukup untuk perlindungan selama satu atau dua minggu."_

Makanan dan minuman selama satu minggu? Tenang saja. Chansik punya banyak makanan kaleng di kulkas. Dia mengeluarkan kaleng buah pir dan menyambar pembuka kaleng di lemari piring. Menancapkan bagian yang runcing dan melubangi bagian atas kaleng. Ketika penutupnya terbuka, jus sari buahnya dia kuras kedalam gelas lain, ambil garpu, dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Satu-satunya cemilan sehat yang bisa dia nikmati saat ini. Hemat. Tidak butuh kompor dan tidak perlu disiram air panas seperti mie instan. Sebenarnya orangtua Chansik menanam sayur-sayuran di kebun kecil yang letaknya di teras atap. Tapi untuk menghemat persediaan, dia juga mesti cari cadangan makanan lain. Makanan yang tidak perlu dimasak. Nanti kalau sedang kepingin makan sayur, baru dia petik yang di atap.

" _Pemerintah mengonfirmasi adanya jenis virus yang belum dikenali menyebar di seluruh Korea Selatan, diharapkan kepada seluruh lapisan masyarakat yang mendengar pesan ini untuk tidak mengambil tindakan gegabah sampai pihak kami selesai merampungkan tempat evakuasi di Bucheon dan mengirim bala bantuan untuk menjemput Anda. Sekali lagi, disampaikan kepada seluruh—"_

Chansik memutar tuning radio, mencari stasiun yang masih aktif memutar lagu-lagu cinta pilihan dan menerima surat curahan hati pendengar. Memangnya ada?

Jungsoo masuk ke dapur dan langsung menggeplak kepala Chansik karena makan buah-buahan kaleng lagi. "Umma sudah masak sop jagung. Kenapa kau malah makan buah lagi? Mau diet, hah?"

"Sakit, umma." keluhnya cemberut, sambil ngusap-usap kepala. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh makan buah? Buah kan segar."

"Segar sih segar. Tapi jangan tiap hari itu terus yang kau makan. Makan nasi sana! Kau mau badanmu lebih kurus dari umma. Hah? Mau menyaingi badan umma?! Laki-laki kok makan buah-buahan terus!" dumel Jungsoo berkacak pinggang.

Chansik berdecak sebal. "Iya iya," lalu beranjak ke lemari piring, mengeluarkan satu piring beling dari sana. "Umma tahu ini kan? Ini namanya piring." Dia ketuk-ketuk piringnya di depan hidung sang ibunda. "Karena piring itu fungsinya untuk makan. Itu artinya aku akan makan nasi. Puas?" Setelah ngomong begitu, Chansik ngeloyor pergi diiringi gelengan kepala Jungsoo.

Youngwoon mengganti perban di perut Jinyoung. Sudah tiga hari cewek itu tak sadarkan diri, kalau saja rumah sakit di kota ini bebas infeksi, sudah dari kemarin dia bawa ke rumah sakit. Masalahnya, Chansik tidak mungkin membawa Jinyoung kesana. Terlalu beresiko. Petugas medis pun tidak ada. Siapa yang mau merawat Jinyoung nanti? Jadi lebih baik dibawa ke rumahnya sendiri. Berhubung ayah Chansik profesinya berhubungan dengan pisau bedah, beruntunglah Jinyoung tidak sampai mati kehabisan darah. Jahitan serta luka di perutnya sudah ditutup dan dibersihkan dengan pengobatan seadanya.

"Berita?" Pria berbadan tambun itu menoleh ke dapur. "Mana beritanya? Siapa yang ganti?"

Chansik angkat tangan. "Aku mau dengar lagu."

"Sehari," Youngwoon mengerang. "Sehari saja aku mau dengar berita dengan bahagia tanpa diganggu oleh tangan-tangan usil."

"Appa sudah dengar berita tadi, sekarang giliranku." ujar Chansik, pipinya gembung penuh sayur dan nasi.

Youngwoon duduk tegak, menandakan kalau dia merasa terganggu. "Tapi kan cuma secuil. Aku belum puas."

"Channie, kenapa kau tidak nonton acara musik di televisi? Biarkan ayahmu yang memonopoli radio." saran Jungsoo mulai gerah jadi obat nyamuk diantara perdebatan ayah-anak ini.

"Ma, ini kiamat zombie, tidak ada yang mau menayangkan MTV." Chansik menggerutu.

Jungsoo menghela napas, "Aku benci situasi ini."

"Begitu pula dengan radio. Penyiar dungu macam apa yang mau menyiarkan lagu-lagu cinta disaat begini? Siapa yang mau dengar? Zombie? Makhluk-makhluk pemakan daging itu bahkan lupa cara mengeja huruf!" komentar Youngwoon sarkastik.

"Aku," Chansik menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku masih hidup kalau Appa lupa." Dia kembali mengutak-atik tuning radio. "Dan aku tahu cara mengeja huruf."

Youngwoon mengibaskan tangan lalu bangkit malas-malasan menuju ke kursi goyang di depan TV. Duduk di sana dan menggonta-ganti channel secara random. Bukannya berita, yang dia dapati malah barisan semut hitam, atau gambar latar belakang biru polos.

"Apa-apaan ini!" serunya.

"Berisik, jangan terlalu ribut!" dia ganti diomeli Jungsoo.

Chansik makan ditemani lagu jadul dari siaran radio orangtua. Meski bukan lagu-lagu terkini, yang penting dia bisa dengar lagu.

"Nah, akhirnya aku bisa nonton berita." ucap Youngwoon bangga, ekspresinya seakan dia baru saja menang undian gratis ke New Zealand.

Jungsoo ikut bergabung, wanita itu duduk bersila di samping kasur futon yang ditiduri Jinyoung. Namun bukan layar TV fokus perhatiannya, melainkan lilitan perban dibalik piyama satin cewek itu.

"Gadis ini luar biasa." tukas Jungsoo tak habis pikir, lalu meneguk teh botol di tangannya.

"Luar biasa?" sahut Youngwoon tanpa menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, lihat saja luka-lukanya." Jungsoo menggeleng, antara salut dan tak percaya. Kemudian menoleh ke dapur. "Channie, kau bilang gadis ini dari Chungju?"

Chansik menyahut sambil mengunyah. "Dia memang dari Chungju."

" _Well,_ lihatlah," Jungsoo melambaikan tangan ke perut Jinyoung. "Jalan jauh dari Chungju bawa-bawa luka di perut, bukankah dia perempuan yang luar biasa?"

"Gadis ini agak aneh, menurutku." Fokus perhatian Youngwoon juga beralih ke perut. "Kalau misalnya itu memang luka cakaran anjing, harusnya infeksi sudah menyebar dalam tubuhnya sekarang."

"Mungkin anjingnya tidak terinfeksi." timpal Chansik.

Youngwoon menggeleng. "Cakaran seperti ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh binatang buas yang mengamuk. Dalam tanda kutip, anjing peliharaan yang sudah berubah perilakunya menjadi binatang buas. Kasus yang marak terjadi sekarang, anjing peliharaan lah yang paling berbahaya. Saat mereka terinfeksi, hanya perlu satu tetes air liur dari mereka, itu sudah bisa mengubah kalian lho." ungkap Youngwoon. "Jangankan air liur, tidur seranjang bersama anjing sakit saja sudah bisa mempengaruhi kesehatan."

Jungsoo memandangi perban di perut Jinyoung dengan prihatin.

"Bisa jadi lukanya baru kemarin sore." ucap Chansik sambil menerawang jauh, mencoba menerka-nerka keajaiban yang dimiliki Jinyoung. "Tapi dia memang aneh, tidak seperti korban-korban lain. Kulitnya tidak berubah warna. Dari luar kelihatan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu dia punya luka di perut kalau seandainya bajingan-bajingan itu tidak mengeroyoki dia." tukasnya, masih emosi membayangkan Jinyoung dihajar.

"Kau menemukan dia dimana?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Daerah pertokoan, kalau dari jalan poros utama pasti kelewatan."

Jungsoo manggut-manggut. "Oh iya iya. Yang itu kan? Aku tahu." kemudian dahinya berkerut, tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu. Lalu… kenapa dia bisa dipukuli preman?"

"Barangkali mencoba melawan, entahlah, waktu aku tidak sengaja lewat dia sudah dipukuli."

"Tidak sengaja, hm?" goda Jungsoo menyeringai lebar, alisnya dinaik-turunkan. "Betul-betul tidak sengaja?"

Chansik kontan salah tingkah. "Ma, aku _tidak sengaja_ , oke?" tandasnya penuh penekanan. "Sudah ya? Pembahasan ditutup!"

"Aku mengerti kalau kau _tidak sengaja_ ," sindir Jungsoo masih belum menyerah. "Dia memang gadis yang sangat cantik."

Chansik tersedak jus sari buah. "Umma! Aku tidak sengaja! Sumpah."

Jungsoo terkikik, puas bisa menggoda anaknya sampai blushing begitu. "Ya deh, umma percaya kau tidak sengaja." cibirnya. "Lain kali _tidak sengaja_ bawa pulang mini bus ya. Kan lumayan untuk dipakai pindahan."

Chansik pura-pura tuli.

Sementara Jungsoo dan putranya sibuk membahas hal-hal sepele, Youngwoon telah merencanakan sesuatu. "Tadi aku sudah ambil sedikit darah gadis ini untuk sampel."

Jungsoo mengernyit. "Kau apa?"

"Aku sudah ambil sampel darahnya. Ini fenomena langka dalam dunia patologi. Tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu sengaja. Ini penemuan! Mujizat Tuhan. Pokoknya ini akan kubawa langsung ke lab. Siapa yang tahu keajaiban apa yang bisa kita temukan dari anak ini."

Kedengarannya mengerikan. Temukan? Chansik paling tidak suka kalau ayahnya sudah pakai kosakata 'temukan', karena itu berarti _sesuatu_.

"Pa," Chansik menggeleng cemas, mendadak panas dingin. "Tolong jangan buat eksperimen yang aneh-aneh. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak bakal merestuinya."

"Ini bukan untuk eksperimen, Nak!" bantah Youngwoon. "Ini demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia. Ini demi kita semua. Ini demi masa depan rakyat Korea." ucap Youngwoon diplomatis, setelah itu ditunjuknya muka Jinyoung. "Kalian tahu? Gadis ini, darahnya adalah obat! Dia adalah jalan keluar kita. Solusi yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Penerang dalam kegelapan! Dia adalah… harapan semua orang."

.

.

.

.

 _ **19.34 PM**_

Jinyoung terbangun, langsung disuguhkan pemandangan langit-langit putih mulus yang tidak dia kenali. Dengan keheranan, dia pandangi langit-langit itu selama beberapa saat. Seprainya bergemerisik aneh waktu dia menggerakkan kaki. Apa yang terjadi? Seprai di kamarnya tidak mengeluarkan suara berisik begini.

Tentu saja bukan. Ini kan seprai milik pria bernama Gong Chansik.

Dengan nyaman, dia benamkan kembali kepalanya di bantal—sampai pikiran lain menghantam kesadarannya.

Siapa Gong Chansik?

Jinyoung mengernyit, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Rasanya dia habis dipukuli waktu itu, terus ada yang menembaki kelima pelakunya. Potongan-potongan kejadian kemarin begitu jelas di benaknya, meski masih tersangkut di antara kabut tebal. Jinyoung tak yakin mana yang nyata dan mana yang mimpi.

Tunggu, tunggu, kalau tidak salah… seorang pria datang, pakai jubah berdarah-darah, ya… wajahnya… Jinyoung mulai ingat… itu cowok yang melindas zombie pakai ban Jeep… cowok yang sama yang menawarinya ke utara tapi dia tolak… dia dipapah… kerumunan zombie mengeroyok lima orang lainnya… dia sakit kepala… lalu…

Entahlah. Sisanya samar-samar.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini dimana sih?

Jinyoung berbaring diam tak bergerak selama beberapa saat, membiarkan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya kembali lagi. Akhirnya, dia menyibakkan selimut dan mencoba untuk duduk, merasa lemas dan lunglai. Juga dehidrasi. Tenggorokannya kering dan aroma mulutnya pasti bau pengap. Dia pejamkan mata rapat-rapat, berusaha menetralkan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kepalanya seperti angin pengganggu. Selain pusing, pikiran-pikiran lain juga mulai melayang masuk ke benaknya. Pikiran-pikiran yang hanya membuatnya mual.

Perut Jinyoung keroncongan. Merasa lapar bukan main, tangan kanannya mendarat pelan di perut, berniat ingin mengelus, tapi malah meraba gundukan kain yang aneh. Jinyoung baru sadar, tidak ada sungai darah yang memuakkan disana. Cuma perban putih dilapisi piyama motif kepala kelinci yang bukan miliknya.

Jinyoung melayangkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Kali ini dia tak hanya melihat kasur, tapi juga TV, satu set sofa, dapur, meja makan, pintu-pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua, dan kipas angin. Jinyoung mendongak, baling-baling kipas angin bergerak sedikit, pertanda belum lama ini habis dipakai pemiliknya. Berarti benar dia dibawa ke rumah orang.

Seseorang berdehem. "Malam."

Jinyoung menoleh, agak terlonjak menemukan pemuda jangkung itu berdiri di pintu. Tersenyum ramah padanya.

"M-malam." sahut Jinyoung terbata-bata.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Pemuda rambut hitam itu duduk di sampingnya. "Masih ingat namaku?"

Jinyoung bengong sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Gong Chansik."

Chansik tersenyum simpul. "Nah, karena kau sudah tahu namaku. Supaya lebih adil, apa aku bisa dapat namamu?"

"Apa kau yang menembaki orang-orang itu?" Jinyoung balik bertanya.

Dia mengusrek-ngusrek ujung hidungnya pakai jari, bangga sekaligus nervous. "Aku yang melakukannya."

Hening. Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang bersuara, Jinyoung hanya duduk, menunduk memandangi kopi di tangan Chansik yang mengepul.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya dia bersuara.

"Karena…" Chansik berpikir keras, dia tak mungkin mengatakan alasan konyol seperti ketertarikan fisik. Lebih baik katakan sesuatu yang umum dan logis. "Karena setiap nyawa itu berharga." tukasnya, agak terdengar puitis. Jinyoung sampai refleks gigit bibir, menahan tawa.

"Begitu ya?"

Chansik mengedikkan bahu. "Ini dunia dimana nyawa manusia adalah sesuatu yang sangat rentan. Jadi setiap satu nyawa yang kita selamatkan, berkurang satu zombie yang harus kita perangi."

Tatapan Jinyoung terpaku pada pemuda di hadapannya, menopangkan dagu pada satu tangan, tanpa sadar senyumnya merekah sendiri. "Apa kau selalu sepuitis ini, Tuan Gong Chansik?"

" _Please_ ," Chansik mengangkat kedua tangannya, berlagak enggan. "Chansik saja. Atau "oppa" kalau kau mau."

"Chansik…" gumam Jinyoung. Dia menengadah keatas, mengulanginya. "Chansik oppa." Bolak-balik dua kata itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Terasa asing di satu sisi, namun terasa sangat pas di sisi lain. "Apa oppa kepingin tahu namaku?"

 _Tersenyum. Teruslah tersenyum. Jangan lihat matanya._

Tapi entah mengapa Chansik selalu ingin terpaku pada kedua mata gadis itu. Dia seperti memiliki magnet tak kasat mata di wajah cantiknya. Jadi Chansik memutuskan untuk membalas tatapannya.

Dan tahu-tahu saja jantungnya berdebar. "Ya, aku kepingin tahu namamu."

Jinyoung beringsut mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba langsung merentangkan tangan, memeluk Chansik. Dapat respon berupa pelototan kaget dari yang bersangkutan.

"Terima kasih." bisik Jinyoung, pelan dan dalam.

Antara ragu dan gugup bukan main, Chansik menggerakkan kedua tangannya, punggung Jinyoung seperti sesuatu yang sakral, seperti kertas putih yang rapuh. Chansik harus mendaratkan kedua tangannya di punggung gadis itu esktra pelan. Berhati-hati sekali. Bergerak seinci demi sejengkal. Hingga akhirnya dua telapak tangan itu benar-benar menempel di sana. Di punggung Jinyoung, membalas pelukannya. Lembut dan terasa hangat di kulit. Chansik tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama dia tidak berpelukan begini dengan wanita manapun—kalau ibunya tidak masuk hitungan.

Jinyoung putar wajah sedikit, jadi bibirnya langsung berhadapan dengan telinga Jongin. "Aku Jung Jinyoung."

 _Jung Jinyoung._

 _Jinyoung._

Nama yang indah. "Jinyoung." gumam Chansik, seolah sedang merapalkan bait puisi. "Jinyoung. Jinnie. Jinyoungie." Chansik suka nama itu, sangat cocok di lidahnya. Saking sukanya, tanpa sadar bolak-balik dia gumamkan secara intens. Nama "Jinyoung" jadi mirip kalimat mantra penolak bala yang harus diucapkan sebanyak ribuan kali.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan dengan kernyitan aneh, dia tatap Chansik penuh tanya. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Chansik cengengesan bodoh plus mati langkah, baru saja dia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ketika lampu ruangan mendadak mati total.

Jinyoung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Mati lampu ya."

Chansik beranjak dari duduk. Dia menyipitkan mata ke dalam kegelapan. Tak ada yang dapat dia lihat kecuali bayang-bayang kotak menyerupai TV dan benda-benda berbentuk abstrak di dapur. Semuanya seolah ditutupi kain hitam. "Jinnie, kau tunggu disini ya. Biar kuperiksa saklarnya. Mungkin ada yang korslet."

Jungsoo masuk sambil membawa lilin. Pendar cahaya kecil berwarna kuning itu menari-nari di depan wajahya. "Nak, kau disini rupanya. Ada apa sih? Tidak biasa-biasanya dimatikan begini."

"Ma, aku mau periksa saklar dulu. Tolong jaga Jinyoung."

Jungsoo mengernyit. "Periksa saklar? Lho? Yang mati kan bukan cuma listrik di rumah kita."

Langkah Chansik yang hampir mencapai pintu tiba-tiba berhenti. "Ha? Berarti satu kota?"

"Jelas sekali, tadi Umma sudah mengintip ke jendela. Betul-betul mengerikan." Jungsoo geleng-geleng kepala, lalu bergidik ngeri. "Jumlah mereka makin hari makin banyak. Sebaiknya kita jangan kemana-mana, kalau perlu tidak usah keluar. Mereka bisa jadi sangat berbahaya di malam hari."

"Tidak mungkin." Chansik menggerutu tak jelas, hal yang selalu dilakukannya tiap kali ibunya menyinggung topik 'jangan keluar rumah'. "Kita tetap harus keluar sana. Mau tidak mau. Demi isi lemari. Memangnya Appa dan Umma mau makan apa kalau aku tak pernah keluar sama sekali? Sayur? Sayur di atap tak akan bertahan lama. Berani bertaruh deh."

Jungsoo mendekat, "Tapi aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kenapa kita tidak tinggal di kamp yang disediakan militer sih?"

" _Home sweet home_." Chansik menghempaskan diri di kursi goyang. Lalu dia rentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Aku lebih nyaman tinggal disini, berlindung di rumahku sendiri, daripada campur aduk jadi satu dengan banyak orang asing disana."

Merasa jadi kacang di tengah perdebatan seru begini, Jinyoung kemudian berdehem. "Maaf, pernah ada tentara yang datang kemari menjemput kalian?"

Chansik mengangguk. "Pernah. Tapi kami menolak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Karena—"

"Karena anakku yang bodoh ini tidak percaya pada pemerintah, katanya." potong Jungsoo sambil balik badan, terkesima seolah baru pulih dari kesurupan. Gadis yang dari kemarin terbaring koma kini duduk tegak.

"Oh Tuhanku. Syukurlah…" Kedua mata wanita itu melebar lega. "Hai…" ucapnya menghela napas, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Jinyoung, diremasnya kedua tangan gadis itu pelan. "Hei, gimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja, sweety?"

Jinyoung tersenyum sopan. "Masih agak sakit, tapi lumayan mendingan."

"Kalau begitu jangan terlalu banyak duduk, kasihan perutmu, istirahat saja. Luruskan kaki." Jungsoo menyuruh gadis itu rebahan lagi di bantal, lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambilkan obat dan merebus air hangat.

Sepeninggalnya Jungsoo, ruang tengah dilanda kesunyian lagi.

Kegelapan di sekeliling Chansik terasa menyejukkan dan menenangkan. Karena terlalu asyik larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Chansik jadi tidak sadar kalau daritadi Jinyoung terus berkoar-koar.

"Aku merasa sangat tertolong," ungkap Jinyoung tulus. "Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Chansik kembali ke dunia nyata. Eh? Apa?

"Kau dengar aku kan?" Jinyoung mengamati namja di depannya lekat-lekat. Pantas saja ekspresinya kosong, rupanya memang melamun. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Chansik tersenyum, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Aku sedang memikirkan yang tadi siang. Kemana tujuanmu sebenarnya? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir…" ucapnya dengan nada bersimpati yang membuat Jinyoung gusar sekaligus senang. "Kenapa cewek cantik sepertimu bisa berurusan dengan orang-orang brengsek begitu?"

Cantik. Sudah lama dia tidak dengar seseorang memujinya 'cantik'.

"Aku hanya kebetulan mampir." ujar Jinyoung berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Mengambil beberapa snack-snack, latihan menembak kaleng pakai senapan…"

Jungsoo datang membawa nampan berisi obat dan air hangat. "Sudah berapa hari kau luntang-lantung di jalan?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Ma," Chansik memelototi ibunya tak setuju. "Jinyoung tidak luntang-lantung."

"Tiga." jawab Jinyoung. "Tiga hari." dia menunduk sedih.

Chansik terperanjat. Tiga hari? Sendirian dan tanpa partner? Jangan lupa dengan makhluk-makhluk kanibal dan para bandit buas yang senantiasa mengincar nyawa orang-orang tak berdaya di luar sana. Jadi tiga hari itu termasuk luar biasa untuk ukuran cewek macam Jinyoung.

Kini Chansik menatapnya sambil tersenyum teduh, seakan-akan dia peramal yang bisa melompat masuk ke dalam pikiran orang hanya dengan sekali tatap, dan Jinyoung bisa merasakan jantungnya terlonjak kecil, hal yang selalu terjadi tiap kali melihat cowok itu tersenyum…

Pria yang sangat baik dan peduli. Sungguh beruntung bisa mengenalnya.

Dalam hati Jinyoung kaget sendiri dengan pemikiran barusan. Lalu cepat-cepat menelan obat dan minum air hangat untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu. Dia merona. Merona karena jalan pikirannya yang tolol dan tidak masuk akal, sempat-sempatnya mengagumi seorang cowok disaat genting begini.

Chansik masih tersenyum, mengamati wajah cantik di depannya. "Mulai merasa tenang?"

"Ya." Jinyoung menarik selimut sampai ke dagu. "Sekarang aku malah mengantuk."

"Pasti efek obatnya." Jungsoo menyingkirkan gelas dari tangan Jinyoung. "Selamat tidur. Chansik, pergi sana! Jangan ganggu Jinyoung!"

Chansik berdecak sebal. "Ma, aku cuma duduk. Belum ngapa-ngapain."

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" balas Jungsoo curiga. "Ayo sini! Daripada duduk-duduk begitu mending bantu aku angkat jemuran di atas. Umma takut ke loteng sendirian kalau gelap-gelap."

Chansik berdecak lagi. "Iya, iya."

Pelan-pelan Jinyoung memejamkan mata, diriingi suara-suara pertengkaran kecil antar ibu dan anak yang terdengar mirip lagu nina bobo di telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **20.03 PM**_

"Jika kita ingin membuat serum, harapannya ada pada gadis itu." tukas Youngwoon, berbicara pada seseorang di telpon. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Lab Research Facility milik HERC di Seoul. "Ya, ya, aku tahu kemungkinan berhasilnya mungkin fifty-fifty, tapi mengapa kita tidak mencoba mulai dari sekarang? Kebetulan sampel darahnya sudah ada di tanganku."

Youngwoon diam sebentar, menunggu instruksi dan arahan apapun yang sedang dikatakan kolega sekaligus teman akrabnya.

Dia terkekeh, "Begini ya… kalau kau ingin membuat sebuah penemuan untuk kepentingan kemanusiaan, "nanti" adalah kalimat terlarang untuk diucapkan. Sains itu ilmu pasti. Kau tidak boleh ragu-ragu."

Youngwoon terdiam lagi. Lalu senyumnya melebar. "Aku sedang di jalan. Dalam beberapa menit lagi sampai. Jadi kau setuju kan?" dia mengangguk. "Ya, ya, beres. Sampel ini aman. Cepat telpon orang-orang dari pemerintah, katakan pada mereka kalau kita punya solusi untuk kiamat sialan ini. Dan kalau beruntung kita bisa dapat—" ucapannya terpotong oleh pendapat yang diutarakan oleh temannya. Sebuah pemikiran baru yang fenomenal.

Youngwoon tertawa senang sambil menggebrak dashboard. "Nah! Itu dia! Ide bagus. Tes pemeriksaan darah secara massal. Bagus sekali! Benar-benar brilian. Kita bisa kumpulkan semua sampel dari penduduk yang selamat, di dalam atau di luar kamp karantina, lalu temukan gejala yang serupa dari korban-korban yang tersisa. Yah, oke. Aku sangat setuju kalau begitu maumu. Temukan dan giring mereka." sahut Youngwoon dipenuhi rasa percaya diri. "Yakin dan percaya, apa yang kita lakukan ini benar, sobat. Demi kepentingan kemanusiaan. Jangan pernah merasa ragu. Terus terang aku sudah mulai muak dengan semua ini. Hidup dalam bencana tak masuk akal. Suram sekali. Tidak ada masa depan. Lihat anakku, bukannya kuliah dan belajar di rumah, dia harus keliling-keliling memunguti barang seperti gelandangan! Siapa yang tahan? Aku hanya ingin keadaan kembali seperti dulu!"

Youngwoon terdiam lagi, kemudian mengusap-usap kening saat melihat pita kuning _police line_ melintang menutupi jalan. "Resiko pasti ada. _Human error_. Sudah kubilang kita tak perlu takut," Youngwoon menginjak rem, hingga laju mobil melambat. "Kalau tidak ada yang perduli sampai kapan pun kita akan terjebak dalam teror. Aku tidak mau! Sudah cukup. Ini harus sudah kita akhiri. Detik ini juga!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **fin—**

 **A/N: Soo I'm back with this story about the zombie apocalypse. FF ini terinspirasi setelah aku nonton beberapa film zombie dan video game. And.. tadaaa! Jadilah cerita ini!**

 **Sooo ada beberapa pairing yang aku bayangin, krisyeol, kaihun, vkook, yunjae and Gongyoung/Jinchan. Dan bagaimana jadinya pair-pair ini kalau kita setting keadaannya di 'neraka'. Mulai dari pertemuan mereka yang tak terduga sampai gimana feel mereka saat kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. Yaa.. semoga feelnya dapet ya. Heheh.**

 **Fucked up world. Zombie apocalypse. Mimpi buruk yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui saya. Jujur aja, mimpi zombie itu ada di prioritas utama dalam daftar mimpi buruk yang sering saya alami, selain mimpi ditolak cowok. #oke, abaikan.**

 **Saya belum berniat bikin lebih panjang dari ini. Mengingat masih banyak ff-ff lain yang menunggu. Jadi bikin ini sekedar kegiatan iseng-iseng aja. Dengan banyak adegan kekerasan and little bit romance yang bisa dibilang dikit banget. Semoga temen-temen suka^^.**

 **Gak janji mau bikin sequel, dan kalaupun ada paling judulnya 200 Days After (maybe).**

 **Ya udah, segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya. Basically cerita ini pengen nyeritain soal pair-pair kita saat zombie apocalypse terjadi di korea dalam 13 hari… udah gitu aja.**

 **Thanks untuk sumber inspirasi saya: World War Z, The Walking Dead, Dead Rising, The Walking Dead (video game), The Last Of Us (video game), The Last Stand: Dead Zone (video game) dan segala hal berbau zombie yang pernah saya tonton. I'm zombie-horror fans. Salam zombie! xD**

 **Intinya ff ini dibuat untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran saya, yaa iseng aja, pengen coba-coba bikin ff zombie dengan beberapa pairing di dalamnya. Habis sering banget mimpi didatengin zombie akhir-akhir ini, ya saya buat jadi cerita aja. Ehh… jadi juga ternyata xD. Jadi sori kalau nanggung hehe :(. Tadinya pengen bikin lebih panjang, tapi jujur gak pernah sempet, udah keburu ilang mood dan kehabisan ide juga. Kalau saya udah gak terlalu sibuk ff lain bakal saya lanjut. Mohon teman-teman maklumi. Hope u still like it guys^^! :**

 **Eh iya, yang belum tau (Sekalian promosi), kalau mau mampir di akun saya hayok atuh, siapa tau mau baca ff After Midnight. Genre-nya sama, horror, dengan exo pairing dan masih gak jauh-jauh dari kata sadis xD.**

 **Cukup sekian. RnR please? :D**

 **NB: Yang pengen liat gimana rupanya Chanyeol, Jinyoung dan Sehun di ff ini, silahkan buka aja akun saya^^ trimikiciew**


End file.
